Scales Adventure 2
by Ri2
Summary: Sequel to Scales Adventure. Arik and Scales have been returned to their own times, with no memory of their great adventure. It seems they are both destined to be alone again. Can a miracle occur that will put them back together?
1. A Lizard Depressed, a Journey Beginning

Hi! All of you may remember me as the author of Shadow Adventure 2 and Scales Adventure! If you haven't read either of them, do so now, they're both finished. Anyway, this is the awaited sequel to Scales Adventure, Scales Adventure 2! Well, guess that's obvious. Anyway, this one is going to be very different from the others, because of the storyline, characters, and levels. The levels are completely different from anything you're used to because I took them from Rayman 2. Why? They fit the story and I'm not capable of truly making up my own levels. I hope that's not a problem for you. Anyway, shall we begin this? Disclaimer: Pretty much every character and place that you see here I own. All levels based on Rayman 2: The Great Escape. The final boss is sort of my own, but I based him on a Digimon, sort of. Don't mind if anything seems historically inaccurate, remember this is a different world than the one you are accustomed to. Are we done with the legal crap? Let's go already!  
  
But first, one last little detail. Let's begin the fic with Scales' theme song Throw It All Away. Yes, I am well aware that's Shadow's theme song. But this is a different universe, remember? Here, it's Scales' theme song. Enjoy.  
  
Now, wake up  
  
Everybody tries to be straight  
  
But things are still unchanged  
  
It's useless to resist  
  
Their effort will be wasted  
  
Head straight for your goal by any means  
  
There is a door that you've never opened  
  
There is a window with a view you've never seen  
  
Get there no matter how long it takes  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
  
You live an endless life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
Again and again, again, again...  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
  
You live an endless life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
You live an endless life forever  
  
Forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
  
You live an endless life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
No one can break you, nobody can tear you  
  
You live an endless life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again.....  
  
It was a lovely spring day in San Francisco. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming. Not to sound too cliché or anything, but love was in the air. Really! All over the city people of the opposite (and in some cases, the same) sex were getting together and forming relationships that would change their lives. Even some of our old friends are enjoying the lovely spring, even though most of them have found whom they wanted to be with long ago. It was three years after the incident called by many as the attack of the Demonic Five. Things had calmed down a bit after that incident, though now and then there were upheavals from those trying to take Snively's place. But in the meantime, family life got more and more important. Knuckles and Rouge were married, and the vampire bat had recently given birth to twins, one echidna, and one bat. The echidna female was named Bleu, and the male bat was Nail. The two Chaos Angel and Devil had triplets, one Light, one Neutral, and one Dark. The new Eggchao was just like the old one, a good worker and researcher, and welcome company to old Dr. Robotnik. Stripes the Chao and Nightshade the Chao were obviously in love. Shadow and Amy now had a child. She was a dark purple hedgehog with stripes of red and pink in her fur. She seemed to have both her father's speed and her mother's skill with hammers despite being less than three years old. Her name was Shamy, a mix of her parents names. Tikal and Chaos now had a son, a new species in a way. Like Chaos, he was made of water. Like Tikal, he had the form of an echidna. Both parents were happy to find he was immortal like them, a new demigod. Big was never alone, thanks to his numerous entourage of Omochao. Metal Shadow and Metal Amy were thinking of building a kid. Yes, everyone was happy with a special someone to keep them company, to be with in times of pain or jeopardy. Everyone except for a single person. A lone figure stood atop the highest skyscraper in the city, watching the people down below. She was very sad, and lonely. She found herself spending more and more time up here these days. Scales the Lizard had changed quite a bit in the last few years. As a side effect from her world- shattering battle with Satan, she had gained a slightly different look and some different abilities. In height and form, she was essentially the same. She now had more blades at the end of her long tail. Her talons seemed permanently longer. Her Jet Anklets were larger than they used to be and encrusted with gems. The mess of cables coming out of her life support had vanished completely underneath her skin. Seven colored jewels representing each of the Chaos Emeralds were imbedded in her flesh, ringing around the black Emerald in her life support dome. Her skin had darkened slightly. There were now several large stripes of pure black on her body. Some stripes, like the ones on her arms and neck, were larger than others and actually encompassed most of the body part they were on. This was all a result of the darkness that now was inside her, the incredible power that could be tapped at will. She had, as I said before, gained a few new abilities. For one thing, she could now conjure and throw energy balls to hit things at long distance. Also, her anklets were much stronger, allowing her to actually hover like Amy's walker. In fact, if there were enough heat rising, there was a chance she could use the jets to gain a limited flight. The gems in her back worked like the real Chaos Emeralds, allowing her to go Super anytime she wanted. They could also, in times of dire need, allow her to combine with the black Emerald, becoming Omniscales again. Her speed and strength had been slightly enhanced as well. But enough about physical descriptions, I'm sure you're dying to know why she's sad and lonely. You may ask, How can she be lonely? She has great friends, family, a Chao. Why would she be lonely? It is simple to answer that question. Scales is the only one of our group of heroes who does not have somebody to be with. Rouge has Knuckles, Angel has Devil, Robotnik has Eggchao, Big has his Omochao pets, Amy has Shadow, Tikal has Chaos, Metal Amy has Metal Shadow, even Stripes has Nightshade! (By the way, the relationship between the two scientists and their Chao are simply as owner and pets. Nothing more.) But who does Scales have? Nobody, that's who. Now you might think, Why doesn't she just go out on the town, try to pick up a guy or two? Because she knows it would be worthless. She can't afford to fall in love with anyone, because everyone else was mortal. If she formed a relationship, the other person would wither away and die as time wore on, while she would remain exactly the same. Therefore, she had no choice but to be alone, since she didn't want to be hurt or hurt anyone else in that manner. So why not have Big or Robotnik do what they did to make Amy and get herself a mate? First of all, her DNA was too unstable. Any clone, no matter how much genetic engineering went into it, would be unable to support her code. And there was no way that either Robotnik or Big could replicate the unique life support system Scales used, especially since it would need the power of the black Emerald to even work. And even if there were a way around all that, Congress had recently passed a law banning all cloning due to a recent incident caused by a genetically created cat that went insane. So that meant they couldn't just whip up a guy for Scales. And so, she was alone. She sighed. "Great. Once again, I come back up here. Why? Is my subconscious telling me to jump off or something? I don't think I'm lonely enough to get that desperate just yet." She looked down at the top of the building. "This is the first time since puberty and my teenage years that I've hated my mother. She just HAD to give me an eternal life span, didn't she? You always went on about how Shadow and I were supposed to make others happy, but did you for once ever think about how we might want to be happy?! Did you, Mom?!" Scales ranted at the air. "You said we were made to make the people of the world happy. Don't we count? Didn't our happiness matter at all? Did you ever really...." Scales broke off, unable to say anymore. This was stupid. Her mother wasn't too blame, she had indeed wanted her children to be happy. But she had never accounted for the creation of a mate for either of them. She had assumed that Shadow and Scales would have each other in times of loneliness. She had never accounted for the possibility of someone like Amy being made. She shook her head. "Sorry Mom. It's not your fault. I guess it's just too much to hope that everybody will be happy, isn't it? I suppose somebody is always unhappy about something or other. I guess-" She hesitated, choking up. "I guess I'm supposed to be alone." She forced out, trying not to cry. Now, this may seem a little juvenile to you. After all, Scales is a full adult, right? Well, this has been eating at her for a long time, watching everyone but her having kids, going on dates, being able to share romantic moments with the ones they loved, it was all too much. It's about time she broke down, isn't it? Scales looked over the edge. "I guess I could just give in and jump off, but that would be going against my meaning, wouldn't it? I'd be making so many people sad, especially you. And I don't want that." She buried her head in her hands. "I just wish I didn't have to worry that if I find a guy, he won't die of old age on me. I just wish I could find somebody like me." She whispered, tearfully. Her head shot up, her tears forgotten. She stood up. She could sense something, a strange energy reading, unlike anything she had ever felt before! It was growing stronger, coming from behind her. Scales turned around, looking for what was causing the energy. She could see nothing, but her senses were going off. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and something was standing before her. Scales recoiled, nearly going off the edge of the building in surprise. The thing that had just appeared was a velociraptor! It was about her length from tail tip to nose. Although the raptor walked with his chest down like most dinosaurs did, it looked about her height. The raptor was blue in color, with brown stripes about his body. He wore what could only be jewelry, in the form of a bracelet made from some kind of red and white entwined vines, a pair of anklets made from bark, and a necklace with a few dried leaves and sharp teeth hanging from it. The raptor had the most dazzling green eyes. It blinked, peering around for a moment, catching sight of Scales. The cyborg lizard almost did fall over the side of the building when, in perfect English, the raptor asked her, "Are you Scales the Lizard, she who once became a High One?" Scales stammered gibberish for a second, then managed to say, "You- you can talk?" The raptor nodded. "Of course. Please answer the question. Are you Scales?" Scales blinked. "Y-yes. Who's asking?" The raptor bowed his head. "My name is Arik. I have come to bring you back with me." Scales frowned. "Why?" Arik hesitated. "I will explain later. But please, you must come with me, it is of the uttermost importance that you help us!" Scales' frown deepened. "I thought you guys were extinct." Arik sighed. "We are! Look, it's a bit complicated, and I'd really like to explain it at home. Will you please just come with me?" Scales thought a moment. "Would this happen to be the beginning of an adventure against evil?" Arik rolled his eyes. "Something like that, yes." "Count me in! I need something to keep my mind off my despair." She said, mumbling the last one to herself. Arik frowned. "What was that?" "Nothing, nothing." Scales said quickly. Arik looked like he didn't believe her, but he didn't seem to worry about it. He beckoned her over. "Now hang on, I don't want to come back empty-handed." "Just where are we going, anyway?" Scales asked, touching his back. Arik grinned at her. "Not where, but when!" Scales was confused. "What are you talking about?" Arik didn't respond, instead he pulled out a large white jewel that looked exactly like a Chaos Emerald! The only problem was that its energy signature was completely different, in fact it was the same thing she had sensed right before Arik had showed up. "Chronos Control!" Arik yelled. There was a flash of light, and they vanished.  
  
How was this for a teaser? Anyway, sorry this chapter was so short, but it's just the introduction. Anyway, next chapter we have the first level and learn what's going on. Longtime fans, I'm sorry to say that I'm not just ready for the Scales interviews yet. But send in questions if you want, and our heroine will answer them soon. Anyway, see you soon, and don't forget to review, okay? 


	2. The Rubies of Chronos

If any of you saw an announcement saying I was stopping this story, disregard it. I was feeling weird at the time. I do intend to try and finish this story, I just wasn't sure how to go about it yet. I'm still working out the details, but I think I'll get somewhere. I may quit at some point, but I'll try to keep going on this, okay? Sorry for anything saying anything different. Disclaimer: I own pretty much everything in this story. Remember, not everything here is historically accurate, but don't bother worrying about it. It's a different world, remember?  
  
When Scales' vision returned, she was very surprised to see that she was now in a large three-story hut. What looked like books, scrolls, and disks lined the walls in huge bookcases. There were various weird looking crystals in different places in the hut. There was a low table in the middle with cushions surrounding it. A door and window in the hut opened out onto a beautiful primeval jungle, with what could only be pterodactyls flying through the air. Scales blinked. "Where are we?" Arik smirked. "We are exactly where we left from, in what will someday become California in the United States of America. A better question might be when we are. We are now in what you would call the year 55 BC. Welcome to the Cretaceous Era." Scales stared at him for a moment. "What are we doing in the Cretaceous Era?" "We're here so I can explain things." Arik walked over to what looked like some sort of storage closet. "Would you like something to eat? I have a long story to tell you." "What do you have?" Scales asked, peering over Arik's shoulder as he opened the closet, revealing what appeared to be a huge freezer full of food! "How did you get a refrigerator in here?" Scales asked, astonished. Arik shrugged. "Oh, it wasn't that hard. I just got a little help from some friends of mine in the future. Now, what kind of meat would you prefer, Peking Duck or Massopondylus steak?" "I've never had the last one. Let's try that." Scales said, still trying to get over the fact that she was currently in a three-story hut in the middle of the dinosaur age with a big refrigerator and a talking velociraptor who appeared to know how to travel through time. "Excellent choice." Arik pulled out two big chunks of red meat and placed them on some straw mats on the table. He looked over his shoulder at Scales. "Come on, sit!" Scales walked over and sat down on a cushion, legs folded. Arik sat down as well, his legs curling up beneath him. Scales started to eat a little, and was surprised by how good the steak tasted. "This tastes great!" Arik bowed his head. "Thank you. I haven't had many dinner guests, so I haven't gotten much in the way of compliments before." He tore off a chunk of meat and started chewing on it. While eating, he started to talk. "You are, of course, wondering why I brought you to this time period. It's like this:  
  
A long time ago, the god Satan, twin brother of the Goddess of Infinity, attempted to use the Ancient Darkness to fathom its origins. After all, it had to come from somewhere, right? However, he was corrupted by the power, going mad. He tried to destroy that which his sister had created, intending to build his own world. The other gods united and battled against him, trying to protect creation. A strike team formed of the twins Chaos and Chronos managed to deliver the final blow to Satan, allowing the Goddess of Infinity to banish him forevermore from her Creation, sealing him away in a new world, one of pure evil and hatred. There was much rejoicing, but then they discovered a problem. Due to the awesome war, the Time Stream itself was damaged. Chronos volunteered to merge with the Time Stream to keep it from falling apart. She became one with Time itself, but her power over the laws of temporal mechanics remained. Infinity sealed Chronos' power in-  
  
"Wait, don't tell me!" Scales interrupted. "She split the power of time into seven and sealed it in different gemstones, taking away a fraction of her own power and sealing it away in another jewel that would be able to control or negate the other seven." Arik's jaw dropped. "How did you know that?" "Ever heard of the Chaos Emeralds?" Scales said smugly. "Ah, of course." Said Arik. "How silly of me. Of course you would know the legend of Chaos, seeing how you have merged with his Emeralds. May I continue?" "Go right ahead." Said Scales. "Fine. Where was I? Oh yes. Anyway..."  
  
After the eight jewels, christened the Chronos Rubies, were created, Infinity sent them to a backwater world called Earth. This happened some fifty million years ago. A tribe of omnivorous dinosaurs discovered the rubies. They used the powers of the Rubies to see far into the future, allowing them to learn of things that might happen millions of years away. They were shocked to discover that they would eventually become extinct, so used the knowledge and power granted to them from their glimpses of the future to erect a powerful Omnivore Empire that spanned all of the super- continent. They oppressed the herbivores and carnivores, enslaving them to make preparations for the eventual extinction. They thought by preparing for the asteroid that would end the Triassic Era in several million years, they could keep themselves from dying out. After a few million years, the slaves rebelled, agreeing that if it was their destiny to die, so be it. Extinction and death was and still is a fact of life, even now the dinosaurs know they will go extinct, but are content in the knowledge that it is a long way away. They enjoy what time they have, not dwelling on what may be. But the oppressed were denied this by the Omnivores. A great reptile, Slashfang the Unforgettable, led the revolt against the Omnivore Empire. Together, the herbivores and carnivores brought down the Omnivores, destroying their mighty empire. Afterwards, the carnivores and herbivores agreed to start a new food chain. The predators swore only to eat the smaller, nonsentient herbivores, mammals and insects in return for guaranteed friendship with the herbivores. The only kind of big game they would eat now would be the hated omnivores, who still sought revenge for their fallen empire. The predators also agreed not to eat each other. This was the founding of the Predator's Code, which is still in act to this day. To prevent the vengeful omnivores from getting their claws on the Rubies again, Slashfang used their power to warp through time, scattering the jewels throughout the future. He hid six of them in different time periods, one in a future era of the dinosaurs, and kept the last one, the Master Ruby, for his own use and that of his family's.  
  
"Slashfang was my ancestor," said Arik. "When my father died, I received the Master Ruby, the white stone you saw me use to get us here." Scales was intrigued by this tale. "And you've used the Master Ruby to see the future, and travel there sometimes, which would probably also explain how you know my language?" Arik nodded. "Yes, I don't have much else to do anyway. I'm sort of alone." He admitted. "Why are you alone?" Scales asked. Arik winced. "Massopondylus raiders massacred my family, trying to find the Ruby. I was the only one who survived to carry on the legacy." Scales sympathized. "I know how hard it must have been. Let me guess, you tracked down the raiders and ripped all their protruding limbs off?" Arik nodded a little sheepishly. "Yes, and I also tore their hearts out and ate them." "Ooh, I'll have to remember that one!" said Scales, jokingly. "Now, what's so bad that you had to come and get me?" Arik paused, then started again. "Recently, a clan of omnivorous raptors has gotten their claws on the Ruby Slashfang sent into a future era of the dinosaur age. The leader of the clan, Sauron, is the descendant of the last Emperor of the Omnivores. He seeks to gain control of all eight rubies to not just form a mighty empire but to go a step further, to become a god. He has already gained mastery of the Chronos Control technique, and is training his troops for invasions on the times that hold the lost Rubies. I beseeched the Master Ruby, looking for a way to stop Sauron. The Master showed me you, Scales, a lizard who gained the power to become a god. You are the one who must help me stop Sauron before he can get the other six Rubies. Will you help me?" Scales nodded instantly. "Yeah, I'm always up for stopping evil. So these rubies are scattered across time? Where do we start?" Arik took out the Master Ruby and placed it on the table. It glimmered, and an image appeared in its depths. It showed a picture of the globe, spinning on an axis. The picture zoomed in to the Atlantic Ocean. A large landmass suddenly appeared in the middle of the ocean, a little smaller than Australia. "Well, judging from the picture, I'd say Atlantis." Scales was surprised. "Atlantis? So it's not a myth after all?" Arik shook his head. "No, it's quite real. I've been there many times. Nice place, really. They have very good fish." Scales cocked her head. "Okay, but what exact time in Atlantis do we need to go to?" "Good point, let's see." The picture in the Ruby wavered and 2200 BC appeared over the landmass. "Well, that clears that up." Said Scales. "Yes, that's a very nice period in Atlantean history. I'm a pretty good friend with the ruler, Darius. Shall we go, then?" Arik asked. Scales nodded, then frowned. "Wait, how are we going to get to where Atlantis will be? The Atlantic's thousands of miles away from here!" Arik chuckled. "Don't worry, I've been there many times remember? When I travel through time to somewhere in another place, I shortcut through the Time Stream to get me there. It's a little radical, but pretty cool. Would you like to see it now?" Scales shrugged. "Is there anything else we need to do before Atlantis?" Arik shook his head. "No, not really. Let's just go then." He picked up the Ruby and stood up. Scales got up as well and took the hand he offered her. "Chronos Control!" Arik yelled. With a flash, they were gone.  
  
Did you like this chapter? I'm sorry if this is weird, I'm experimenting with a few things. Anyway, Scales interviews are still not ready. But they should be soon, I promise. And remember, if anything's confusing you, just ask it in your review and I'll ask Scales in the interviews when they start. Now, please leave a review and wait for the next chapter, will you? 


	3. Atlantis, the Not Quite Lost Empire

Are you enjoying this story? Do you hate it? WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME? I need good reviews. Please! HOW CAN I KNOW I'M DOING THE RIGHT THING IF NOBODY TELLS ME?! Disclaimer: See last chapter. No really, if you saw that stupid announcement, forget it! The real chapter 2 is up!  
  
Scales was once again amazed. She was starting to worry she would get overawed if too many more things happened. They were now in the Time Stream. What does it look like, you ask? One may envision a huge tunnel of sorts, going to infinity in either direction, comprised of an uncountable number of colored strands, each splitting, multiplying, or fading away. If that's what you imagine the Time Stream as, you're completely and totally wrong. It's MUCH cooler than a weird colorful tunnel thing. Picture an unmeasurable space, the skies shifting from every color imaginable and some that never have been imagined. This infinite space was filled with giant spheres, looking like planets but each was twice the size of Jupiter. The giant planets all floated an equidistant space away from each other, rotating slowly. Each planet was connected to every other planet by threads of light, each with beads moving down their length. Spaced regularly around the huge planets were crystal palaces, each roughly the same size and made of different formations. Each palace was roughly the size of New York, Toronto, and Tokyo all massed together. Somewhere nearby, in a cleared space where no worlds or strands of light touched, was another immense crystal palace. It was roughly twenty times the size of our sun. "So, what do you think?" asked Arik cheerfully, snapping Scales from her wonderment. "It-it's beautiful!" Scales said. Arik nodded. "Yeah, I've been here a million times and I never get tired of it." He paused. "No really, I have been here one million times, I counted." Scales arched an eyebrow. "Things must get really boring, huh?" Arik shrugged. "Yeah, but my father also took us on plenty of temporal outings. Once, when I was really little, he took me all the way to the end of the Dinosaur Age." He hesitated. "It was a little heartbreaking for me, to tell the truth." Scales nodded, not really listening. She had just noticed that they weren't standing on anything. "Uh, Arik, how is it that we're floating in the air?" Arik looked down. "Hm? Oh, that. I stopped thinking about that after my hundredth visit. It's nothing to worry about, not really. Come on, we have to find the right time and place." He started floating away from Scales, heading for a strand of light. Scales quickly followed suit. "Arik, just what is all this? When you called this place the Time Stream, I was sort of expecting a straight tunnel made of lots of colorful strands." Arik smirked. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? This place is sort of inaccurately named, you know. A lot more goes on here then the simple flow of time." "Oh?" Arik nodded. "Those huge crystalline structures are the dwellings of the High Ones, whom you would call the gods. The one that's bigger than all the rest is the home of the Goddess of Infinity." Scales eyed the giant palaces. "Do they really need such big houses?" "Actually, yes." Said Arik. "The palaces are mostly vessels of power that is distributed among the entire Time Stream. With all the power required to need this place going, they need big vessels." Scales nodded. "What are those weird light things?" "The strands of light represent transportation for those who live here, for one thing." Scales blinked. "People live here?" Arik shrugged. "Well, live is a figurative term. Each of these giant planets represents a planet back in the real world. Whenever a good or intermediate person dies, their soul comes here, manifesting on the planet attuned to their world of origin." "Really?" Scales asked, interested. "There are a few people I'd like to see again. Which one is the representation of Earth?" Arik shook his head. "Sorry, it won't work." Scales frowned. "Why not?" Arik looked at her, his eyes a little sad. "Don't you think I looked the first time I came here after my family's death? The beauty of the afterlife can only be perceived by those who have passed on. Those of the living world are unable to feel it. When I touched down on the planet holding Earth's dead, I found it barren, empty aside from the whisperings of ghosts." Scales sighed. "Damn. I miss my mother. So, what are we looking for anyway?" Arik stopped at a strand of light. "Here we are! The strands serve for more than transportation. Each represents a millennium for a given world in every place on that world. If memory serves correctly, this is the stream we're looking for. We'd better split up, that way we can find the right place on the stream." "How will I know where this right place is?" Scales asked, unsure. Arik pointed to a spot on the thread of light. "If you look closely, you can see dates written inside the light. Each date is understandable to the one who's looking at it. For me, the correct year is 59,997,800 AO. For you, it's 2200 BC. Once you find it, call me and I'll come over." Arik started floating down the strand, towards a planet. Scales went in the opposite direction. As she flew along the light, Scales once more thought how peculiar this all was, and how it was even more peculiar that she had already gotten used to this sort of thing. She also couldn't help thinking about Arik, and how he looked when he talked about how he was alone. Just like her...she snapped out of her thought chain when she suddenly saw the right year number. "Hey Arik, I've found it!" Scales yelled. Arik flew back up the strand at surprising speed. "Great! Let me just get this thing working properly." He inserted his claws into the strand, pressing the date. It highlighted, and suddenly a series of options popped up. There were twelve of them, so they had to be months. "Hey Scales, when's your birthday?" "Uh, I was created on December 1st." Scales said. "Yeah, that'll work." Said Arik. He selected the last month on the list. Another menu popped up. He pressed the first symbol on the menu. Another menu popped up, this one listing several thousand destinations. Scowling, Arik scrolled down until he saw what he was looking for and pressed it. All the menus disappeared and some sort of receptacle appeared over 2200 BC. "There, the date and place are set. Ready to go, Scales?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Scales, grabbing his wrist. "All right then." Arik placed the Chronos Ruby in the light receptacle. "Chronos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Scales blinked the glare from her eyes. And for maybe the fourth time that day, she was amazed beyond belief. She and Arik were on a cliff overlooking a huge city, surrounded by green hills and forests. The city was about five miles in diameter. The design was really quite ingenious. Right inside a huge circular wall was a river that ringed the entire area. Bridges led from gates over the river to a large circular strip of land. From there was another ring of water, followed by another ring of land, and another ring of water, and a big island in the center. On the island was the city itself, filled with buildings of an architectural design completely foreign to Scales, roofed with gleaming copper, silver, and gold. In the center of the city was a magnificent palace, not as magnificent as the crystal vessels they had just left behind, but still quite pretty. Some distance away, Scales could see the ocean on the horizon. "This is Atlantis?" she asked her companion. Arik nodded. "Yes. Told you it was nice, didn't I? Come on, we have to get to the city. It's a bit of a long hike down the cliff, though." Scales smiled. "Who needs to hike? I have a much better way of getting right to the gates." "Oh?" Arik asked, his curiosity piqued. "Pick a place near the gates, any place." Scales said. A little confused, Arik pointed to a tree a few yards away from one of the gates in the walls. Scales nodded. "Now it's your turn to hang on." She grabbed Arik's hand. "Chaos Control!" They vanished in a flash of green light, reappearing behind the same tree Arik had indicated. Arik jerked away from Scales, looking around in astonishment. "So, that was the famous Chaos Control technique. Interesting." He looked around the tree. "I don't think the guards saw us appear. Come on, we have to get in and see the king." "How come? Don't we need to find the Ruby?" Scales asked. "Yes, but I think Darius might be able to tell us where we can find it. I hope Sauron and his forces haven't arrived yet." He started walking towards the gate. "Follow my lead, I've dealt with these fellows before." As the two reptiles approached the gate, Scales saw two burly chimpanzees wearing outfits that obviously designated them as soldiers. Each had a little bronze hat with a spike on top and carried a spear in one hand. The chimpanzees crossed their spears over the gate at the sight of Scales and Arik. "Halt! Who goes there?" asked the chimp on the left. "I'm Arik, Guardian of the Master Ruby. We've been through this fifty times before, Champ and Chump." Arik said, looking a little tired. The chimpanzees gasped. "How did you know our names?" asked the one on the left, Champ. "Maybe he's a spy." Growled Chump. They pointed their spears at Arik. "Go away, spy! We ain't letting you into Atlantis City!" said Champ. Arik frowned. "Come on guys, I attended your sister's wedding! I have a pass from the King that will let me right through. Let me just get it." Arik started to reach into his dimension pocket when the guards pointed their spears inches from his chest. "Make a move to get your weapon, and we'll run you through spy!" yelled Chump. Arik blinked. "Fellows, please-" "Don't talk, spy! Go away!" said Champ. "But-" Arik protested. "Go away!" repeated Chump, stabbing Arik a tiny bit in the chest. The raptor winced and staggered back. Scales stepped forward. "Now gentlemen, I'm sure we can work this out in a nice and orderly fashion. Chaos Control!" All movement ceased, time frozen. Arik, who was unaffected, looked impressed. "You can freeze time too?" Scales nodded. "Yeah, but it doesn't last long. Come on, let's get through the gate before Dumb and Dumber wake up." They jumped over the chimpanzees and ran through the opening in the wall as the time freeze wore off, leaving the confused monkeys pointing at nothing. Scales and Arik went across the numerous bridges and land strips, passing some nice trees and flowers before finally reaching the city entrance, and another set of guards, these two frogs. As they raised their spears, Scales prepared to stop time. Then one of the frogs caught sight of Arik and lowered his spear. "Arik? That you?" the blue frog said. Arik smiled. "Glox! Uglyte! So good to see you again." Scales stopped her preparations. "You know these guys, Arik?" The other frog, who was pink and apparently Uglyte, nodded. "Of course he knows us! He attended our wedding, after all." She said. Scales sighed in relief. "Good, I was worried you two would be as stupid as the chimps." Glox, the blue frog, shook his head. "Yeah, sad but true. Glad my little toad over here got the good looks and brains in her family's gene pool, I am." Uglyte croaked and elbowed her husband. "Anyway, are you here to see the king, Arik dear? And you've brought a friend as well." Arik nodded. "Yes, we were hoping the king could help us find something of great importance." Glox and Uglyte moved away from the city entrance. "Go right on in, Arik. Oh, and good luck with the lady there." Arik and Scales stared at the frog for a moment, before understanding what he was saying. "Oh, we're not together." Said Scales quickly. "She's just helping me for now." Arik agreed, just as quickly. "Sure, sure." Said Uglyte, looking like she didn't believe it. The two lizards frowned at her, but walked past the frogs, entering the city. When Glox thought the two were out of earshot, he whispered to Uglyte, "I think they like each other." "WE HEARD THAT!" Arik and Scales yelled back. The two frogs gulped and went back to standing guard.  
  
Scales peered around in amusement at the city of Atlantis. Everywhere she looked were anthropomorphs of all species, running around, doing their business, and playing in the streets. None of their garments were familiar, but all the clothes looked pretty good. Scales was having trouble taking it all in, when she suddenly realized something. "Hey Arik, where are all the humans?" The raptor quickly grabbed her mouth and held it shut. "Don't talk about humans around the Atlanteans!" he whispered fiercely. "They don't like the human race very much. Everyone on the continent is anthropomorph and has a serious dislike for the race of man." "Oh, sorry." Scales said when Arik released her mouth. "I won't do it again, I promise." Arik nodded firmly. "See that you don't. Come on, we've got no time to waste." The raptor led Scales through the streets of the city, passing many golden statues and monuments that made Scales wish she had a camera. After a bit of wandering, they reached the palace. Scales was a little disappointed to find it had looked bigger from a distance. It had a few towers, and was round in shape. The top was flat with a dome made of solid gold supported above a large hole by short columns. When he saw her look of disappointment, Arik explained the building's size. "The king doesn't actually live in the palace. It's more a place of business than anything else. He actually stays in a very nice apartment downtown, along with most of the nobles and important officials of the city." Scales was a little impressed. "That's an interesting arrangement." Arik grinned. "To tell the truth, the palace was originally going to be bigger, but the architects ran out of the solid gold they were going to build the entire thing out of, so they had to settle for ordinary stone and a few gold tower points." He headed for a grand archway leading into the building. "Come on, let's see the king." Arik showed his pass to the guards inside the incredibly ornate and tastefully decorated palace, and they let him and Scales into a corridor leading to the administrative office. As they walked down the hallway, past marble pillars and paintings, Scales murmured to Arik, "I'm not surprised they ran out of materials, look how much they did with the interior and the rest of the city!" Arik nodded. "Yes, I personally think they were being a little extravagant. I admire cities and beauty as much as the next dinosaur, but I think they could have used a little less gold. It's practically worthless on this continent, considering how much of it they flaunt about. Hell, I've seen chamber pots in this place made of gold!" Scales giggled, but silenced herself as they reached the end of the hallway, and a large door. She wanted to be polite and make a good first impression on the ruler of Atlantis. Arik quietly pushed open the door and beckoned Scales forward. They walked in and were inside a large round room. Above them was the big golden dome they had seen from outside, sunlight shining in through the gaps in the small columns. The floor was a big mosaic tile showing a bearded man with no clothing and holding a trident raising a big piece of land from the sea. In the middle of the room was a large desk with a big, nice throne-looking chair behind it. A couple of other chairs were placed before it. Sitting in the chair, writing on a piece of paper, was a green Doberman with a small circlet on his head and some regal robes. He was obviously the king. The dog didn't glance up, but he heard them coming in. "Just a second, let me finish out this fishing law and...done!" He set down the feather pen he had been using and looked up. He did a double take, then got out from behind the desk. "Arik? Is that you?" "Do you know any other blue green-eyed raptors?" The reptile joked. The king chuckled. "Ah, it's good to see you friend! I haven't seen you since what, last month?" He noticed Scales. "Ah, and I see you've finally found a woman!" Scales and Arik both blushed. "Uh, we aren't together." Scales said quickly. The Doberman seemed disappointed. "Oh well, maybe you'll find somebody someday Arik. Now, who is this scaled beauty who stands before me?" Scales blushed. "The name's Scales, your Majesty." The dog shook his head. "No need for that, my dear! Just call me Darius, all my friends do." He paused and examined her more closely. "You don't look like any species of anthropomorph I've ever seen. What breed are you?" Scales paused. "I'm...not really sure." She said, a little confused. "I think I'm part raptor, part chameleon, part monitor lizard, part king cobra, and part Komodo Dragon." Darius' eyebrows rose. "Yours is a twisted ancestry, my lady." Scales blushed again. "Uh, you could say that." Darius slapped himself. "Where are my manners? Come, sit down, sit down!" He escorted the both of them to the chairs before his desk. Arik, not needing to sit due to his metabolism, remained standing while Scales sat down. Darius eased back into his chair. "Will you be staying along? You know you are always welcome in my home." Arik shook his head. "We won't be staying long, I'm afraid. We have important business to attend here, then we must go." "Oh? What is this business?" Darius asked. "Have you ever heard of anything called a Chronos Ruby?" asked Scales. Darius looked thoughtful. "No, I don't believe so. What are these rubies like?" Arik pulled out the Master Ruby. "There are seven jewels similar to this one scattered about the world. A villain already has his hands on one of them, and we're trying to get the other six before he does." "And you believe one of these rubies is in Atlantis?" Darius asked. Scales nodded. "We're sure of it, Your Maj-I mean, Darius." Darius scratched his chin. "Tell you what. I'll have my researchers see if they can look up anything about peculiar rubies. It'll take a few hours for them to find anything in that mess of a record room. How about you two go out on the town while they're working, kill some time? There are plenty of places in Atlantis for you to have a good time." Arik looked at Scales. "That sounds like a fine idea. I know a good bazaar we could go to." Scales grinned. "Sounds good. When should we come back, Darius?" The dog looked up at the dome for a minute. "Return in three hours. We should have found anything pertaining to this Ruby of yours by then." Darius looked at Scales. "Could you please step outside for a second? I would like to talk with Arik for a moment before you head out." "Well, all right." Said Scales reluctantly. She exited, and Darius leaned over his desk. "You know, I think she's the one." Arik blinked, confused. "What do you mean? You're already married." The king of Atlantis shook his head, chuckling. "No old friend, I mean she's the one for YOU." Arik sputtered. "Me? Impossible!" Darius frowned. "Why not? I see some potential between you too." Arik scowled. "Don't be ridiculous. We practically come from different worlds, we could never be together. Once our quest is over, she'll go home and we'll both resume our normal lives." Darius shrugged. "Why couldn't you just visit her, or even better, move? I'm sure you get very lonely in your hut." Arik looked down. "Look, there's another reason she can't possibly be the one." "Oh? Why is that?" asked Darius. "Well, she's immortal." Arik answered. The dog's eyes widened. "Really? Guess I should have known. Her beauty was too great to be of this world." Arik tried to refrain from slapping his friend. "Get serious! If we actually form a relationship, I'll age and wither away, leaving her alone forever. I don't want to hurt her by doing something like that!" Darius stroked his chin. "I admit you have a point. However, I still say she's the one. Don't worry Arik, these things usually work out." Arik frowned. "Darius, I don't even love her!" The Doberman laughed. "Not yet, you don't! Hahahaha!" Arik rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Darius, if I am going to be settling down, it's with a mortal, female raptor. While I do admit Scales has certain alluring features, she's not the one for me. It wouldn't work." "If you say so." Said Darius. "But I am somewhat of an expert in these matters. Old friend, and I truly think she is the one for you." He nodded at Arik. "You can go now." Frowning a little at the king, Arik walked towards the door and went through. Darius chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, those two will be at each other's lips soon enough. I promise it."  
  
Scales was a little surprised. Arik looked a little grumpy when he walked out of the large chamber. "Arik? Are you okay?" The raptor's expression softened a little. "Yeah, I'm okay." "What did Darius want to talk to you about?" Scales asked. "He was just recommending some shops we could go to." Arik lied. "Okay, let's go then." Scales followed Arik out of the palace. She hadn't believed a word he said.  
  
Once they were out of the Palace Square, Arik took Scales to what could only be described as the bazaar. There were tents and booths everywhere. People walked all about, buying and selling stuff. Every now and then, somebody tried to steal something, only to immediately get caught and beaten to a pulp by the disguised police force. Scales felt her more female instincts kicking in, recognizing a mall when she saw it. "Arik, can we buy something PLEASE?" Arik took a step back, having never dealt with a girl in shopping mode. "Well, I don't see why not. I believe I have some money with me. Shall we start looking around?" "Let's!" said Scales, starting to become more like Amy on a shopping spree than her normal self. The duo started to go through the bazaar. Arik found himself regretting to suggest this place, as Scales literally dragged him from tent to tent, peering at the objects for sale and finding nothing but disgust for some of the items. In a jewelry tent, Scales threw a ring back in a pile she had pulled it from. "You call this quality merchandise?" she demanded of the cloaked merchant. The man shrugged. "Why is it not quality?" "Because I say it isn't quality! The imperfections on the paint job you used to make the ring look like it was made of bronze is quite shoddy, and any person with good eyesight can see the flaws in the piece of glass you call a diamond that's set in the ring! I ought to report you to whatever business assembly Atlantis has for selling shoddy goods." Scales growled. The merchant blinked. "Eh heh, those are just my display pieces miss. For your silence, how would you like something more real?" Scales considered. "Exactly what kind of piece are you offering me?" The merchant reached into his robes and pulled out a beautiful necklace, with a silver chain and a ruby, emerald, topaz, sapphire, garnet, opal, and diamond in settings at the front. She gasped. The merchant placed it on his table. "For your silence and a lowered price of one hundred Poseidons, this can be yours." Scales turned to Arik. "Arik, can we please get this necklace? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" she begged. Arik opened his mouth, about to say no, until he looked into her pleading eyes and saw something strange. For some reason, he couldn't bear seeing her look sad if she didn't get this necklace. Fishing into his dimension pocket, he took out a few coins and placed them on the table. The merchant accepted the money and handed the necklace to him. "A fine choice, sir. Please do come again, and recommend my shop to all your friends!" he said loudly, in case any other customers had been around during the business transaction. He then whispered, "If you tell anyone what kind of fake stuff I'm pushing, a few friends of mine in the assassin guild will kill your girlfriend." "I'm not his girlfriend!" Scales hissed. "Then they will kill your sister." The merchant reiterated. "I'm not his sister either." Scales said. The merchant blinked. "Then...gah, just don't tell anyone, okay?" He bowed to them. "Thank you for your patronage. Please come again." As they left the tent, Arik handed Scales the necklace. She put it on and surprised Arik by giving him a big hug. Before he could think, she was off of him and admiring the necklace. "So, how do I look?" she asked. Arik looked up and down Scales' body. "You look great!" he said truthfully. "Thanks! Now, where should we go next?" she asked. "Well-" Suddenly, a weasel ran past them, shoving Scales to the ground and ripping off her necklace at the same time. Cackling, the rodent ran off. Arik growled. "Scales, you stay here! I'll-" He was interrupted by a feral roar from Scales as she shot up and started running after the weasel, leaving the raptor behind. "Go after that rascal and get your necklace back." He finished lamely. "Gee thanks Scales, ruin a chance for me to be heroic and get back that expensive necklace for you." He frowned. "Wait, why do I even care whether or not she would find me heroic if I got her necklace back? Oh god, Darius must have messed around with my head more than I thought. As if I was actually falling in love with her!" Scales walked back towards Arik, wearing the necklace. "Hey, sorry if I startled you by doing that." She said. Arik sighed. "No problem, I was just hoping to be dramatic and get the necklace myself." Scales smirked. "Well, too late now. I'd say that thief will never steal again." Arik groaned. "What did you do with him?" Scales chuckled. "Not much, just rendered him unable to father children. I also left him hanging naked from the top of a flagpole nearby." Arik shook his head. "Sometimes you scare me." "Only sometimes?" Scales joked. "Come on, where are we going next?" Arik looked around and saw a food stand. "Would you fancy some fish?" he asked. "Would I!" she said eagerly. They went over to the stand to get some fish.  
  
Elsewhere, on a beach north of Atlantis...A white portal suddenly flickered to life, startling a fiddler crab who was about to put the moves on his prospective mate. As the crustaceans scurried away, a creature stepped out of the portal. He paused, sniffing the air. He was a large raptor, almost twice Arik's size. He had gray skin and a black tail. He had red stripes on his back and arms, and a pair of long white scars running over both his eyes. The raptor in question had gotten those scars when he was fighting a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the giant lizard managed to scratch him with its claws. The Rex didn't live to regret this, for the raptor immediately killed him right after. The raptor had no ornaments save for a few feathers attached to a simple necklace. In his right hand he held a large red jewel. He checked the jewel, seeing the image of a beach exactly like the one he was on now, or should I say, it WAS the beach he was on now. He grinned, showing very sharp teeth. He turned around and yelled back into the portal. "Okay boys, come on out! We're in the right place!" With some whoops from the other side, other raptors started to come through the Chronos-powered gate. The raptor chuckled. Soon he, future Emperor Sauron, would have the second Chronos Ruby.  
  
Well, how was this for a chapter? I apologize for taking so long, and fear it'll take a short while before I have the next chapter up. I believe it would be safer for me to work at a slightly slower pace than you're used to, to avoid carpal tunnel syndrome. Anyway, it's finally time for a Scales interview! Scales: Finally, I thought we'd never do another one of these. Me: Scales, how are you enjoying your new adventure so far? Scales: Not as much action as I had expected, but I think I love it anyway! Atlantis is a beautiful city. Me: Thank you. Now, since I can't think of much else to ask you that wouldn't be a little prying, let's see if we have any fan questions. Scales: Okay. Me: Maverick wanted to know whether weasels were predators. Scales: Yeah, weasels are predators, why? Me: Well, I think he's wondering about whether or not you eating the weasels in the last story counted as violating the predator's code. Scales: Weasels are mammals, so aren't members of the code. Besides, they're also sort of scavengers, so it wouldn't apply to them. Me: Sorry to cut it short, but that's all the time we have for today. See you soon! Scales: Don't forget to review. Please! 


	4. The Sanctuary of Water and Ice

Once again, here I am. I don't mind as much that I'm not getting many reviews, at least I have one loyal fan. Anyway, here comes some action and fighting, finally. And Maverick, time actually flows like a spiral. But since the Rubies are at different points on the spiral, and Scales will just return to her normal time when this is over, there will be no paradox or danger of her running into herself. In fact, because I don't want too many plot complications, no Ruby will be hidden in the present. Sorry. Disclaimer: Blarg.  
  
After eating some yummy fish, our two heroes returned to the palace or as we could also call it, the administrative building. Inside, Darius had spread a couple of scrolls out on his desk. He was pleased when Scales and Arik came in. "Ah, I was wondering when you two would get here. Sit down, I've found what you're looking for." "So you know where the Chronos Ruby is?" Scales asked eagerly as she got into a seat. Darius nodded. He pointed to some writing on the scroll. Scales had no idea what it meant, having never learnt Atlantean. Arik seemed unable to read it as well. "Many decades ago, in my father's reign as king, a strange reptile appeared out of thin air in his bedchambers." He paused for a moment, looking at something in the scroll then at Arik. "You know, now that I think about it, the reptile described looked almost exactly like you Arik, but he was a bit larger and was purple." He looked back to the scroll and continued. "The reptile told my startled father to take care of a very special gemstone. The reptile gave my father the gemstone and vanished back to whence he had come. My father had the court magicians examine the strange jewel and they were frightened by it. They saw visions in the gem, nightmarish images of Mount Fate exploding, the island/continent being shattered by quakes and upheavals, and the entirety of Atlantis sinking beneath the waves after being reduced to a lifeless wasteland. Believing that the jewel was evil to show such a horrible vision, my father and the magicians sealed the stone away in a temple constructed from magic. The magicians then placed a guardian formed of water and ice in the temple to keep the evil jewel from ever leaving the place, preventing anyone from getting it and possibly using its mysterious power to bring about the dark vision." He paused, then continued. "After creating the Guardian, Axel, they shut the temple doors and swore never to speak of this again." Scales and Arik momentarily exchanged glances. Arik spoke up. "Where exactly is this temple?" Darius frowned. "It is in a grotto due north of this city, inside a cave on the northernmost beach. You wish to take this jewel, this Chronos Ruby?" he asked. The reptiles nodded. The Doberman sighed. "Very well. Arik, I've known you for what, ten years? I know I can trust you to use the jewel for good purposes." "Of course, Darius." Arik said. Darius looked at Scales. "Can I trust you as well?" Scales nodded. "Of course you can." Darius nodded. "Very well then. You have my permission to get into the temple and try to take the Ruby. The Guardian will probably try to kill you, though." Scales shrugged. "I've faced worse threats and walked away. I can handle a measly Guardian or two." "Then go and get the Ruby. Good luck to the both of you." Said Darius. Then he grinned. "Oh Arik, remember what I said earlier, okay?" Arik scowled. "Don't worry, I will." He muttered. "Good!" Darius said cheerfully. "Now, could you please leave me in peace? I have a declaration to write forbidding the stripping of weasels. Some weirdo left a weasel hanging from a flagpole in a public place after permanently ruining the poor guy's chance at having children." Scales tried to look very innocent as Arik glared at her. As the king started writing, they exited the chamber. "I knew you were a little too harsh with that thief." Arik grumbled. Scales frowned. "Hey, he stole that expensive necklace you bought for me! What was I supposed to do, leave him to the police or something?" "Yes!" said Arik. "If I did that, how would I be encouraging him not to steal again?" she retorted. Arik shook his head. "Whatever. Come on, we have to get to the beach!" "I know a shortcut." Said Scales, grabbing Arik's arm. "What are you-" Arik started. "Chaos Control!" They warped away.  
  
Elsewhere...Sauron stood in front of the cave entrance impatiently. Eventually, a smaller raptor came out. "Well? Did you find anything?" the great raptor asked. The smaller one bowed. "My lord, we've found a door that must lead to the temple proper. However, we are unable to open it. It seems to be too thick to be blasted open by our powder kegs." Sauron growled, trying to keep himself from ripping out the lesser dinosaur's throat. "Well, go back and find a way to open the door! I want that Ruby!" The worthless minion took a step back, frightened. "A-at once sir, right away!" He ran back into the cave. Sauron pulled out the red Chronos Ruby, staring once more into its depths, at the vision of his future. He saw himself as a deity, controlling the forces of time itself to annihilate everything and build anew. He grinned. His grin faded when he saw two strange figures, one white, one black, attacking his god form. As the vision cut off, he wondered what those figures represented. He snarled. No pair of figures were going to stop his plans. He had been waiting too long for this. True power would belong to the Omnivores once again, and to himself most of all.  
  
Scales and Arik reappeared on the same cliff they had started on. Arik pulled himself from Scales. "Next time, warn me when you're going to do that!" he yelled at her. Scales rolled her eyes. "Geez, what's up with you? Why are you so grouchy all of a sudden? What exactly did Darius talk to you about earlier?" "Nothing. Now, what's this shortcut you had in mind?" Arik asked, trying to forget the king's suggestions. Scales pointed north, to the ocean on the horizon. "I can warp to anyplace I can see or have seen before. I can see that beach right about now, due north from the city. I can get us straight to the beach and near the cave!" Arik cheered up considerably. "Do it, then!" Scales grabbed Arik's arm. "Hang on, then! Chaos Control!" They warped away in a flash of green light. They reappeared on a beach. Arik let go of Scales and took a few steps towards the water. "Brilliant! Scales, you're a genius!" He paused, taking in a deep breath. "Ah, the ocean air. Brisk, isn't it?" "Uh, Arik?" Scales said anxiously. "What?" he said, gazing out to sea. "I think you might want to take a look at this." Scales said, more anxious than before. "What is-" Arik turned around and saw a cave dug into the nearby cliff wall, an Atlantean rune carved above it. "Scales, you found the cave!" "Arik, that's not what I was talking about." Said Scales. "Then what-" Arik stopped abruptly as a big Massopondylus suddenly dropped down from a ledge above the cave and started running towards them, shrieking. "Oh. It would appear Sauron has already gotten here." "Uh, yeah." Said Scales as the shrieking Massopondylus got closer. (By the way, just for description, a Massopondylus looks sort of like a raptor, but a little bigger, bulkier, and not nearly as fast or cool looking. I think.) Arik realized now might be his chance to make up for his failure to stop the thief before. "Scales, you get in the cave! I'll hold off the brute and whatever other minions of darkness may be lurking around!" Scales looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure you can handle this guy?" Arik scoffed. "I ripped off all the protruding organs and ate the hearts of five of these guys when I was only seven. This one is no match for me!" Scales blinked. "You were only seven when-" Arik pushed her away. "There's no time for that now! Get in the cave and find the Ruby!" Scales started forward, took a glance back, then started running past the Massopondylus, who still hadn't quite reached Arik. Yes, he was pretty slow. She passed the dinosaur, and he didn't even notice her. Apparently they were stupid too. She shrugged and ran ahead, going into the cave. Arik got into a fighting stance, charging up an energy ball as the Massopondylus got closer. "Come on, asshole. Just make me throw this." The dinosaur kept shrieking and running towards him. Arik threw the energy ball, striking the dinosaur and killing him instantly. Arik blinked. "Well, that was easy." That's when he heard ten more shrieks as another group of Massopondylus ran towards him. "Scratch that, this may be slightly difficult."  
  
Scales looked around. The cave was quite large, but not as big as she had expected. A large pool with a dock on it was to her right. A series of ledges on a wall at the back of the cave led up to a big crack she bet she could squeeze through. As she passed by a crab, suddenly a raptor jumped off of one of the ledges. Spotting Scales, the raptor growled and started throwing energy balls at her! Scales ran towards the raptor, jumping and dodging away from the blasts, launching into a Homing Kick when she got close enough. She slammed into the raptor, knocking him a few feet away. As she dropped to the ground, the raptor lunged at her with a kick of its own. Scales jumped away from the dinosaur and jumped at it from behind with another Homing Kick. The raptor screeched, spun around and slashed at her with its sharp claws. She lashed out with her own, slicing deep into the dinosaur's face. It shrieked and backed away, clutching the side of its face. Scales swung her bladed tail at the raptor while he was distracted. The heavily bladed tail smashed into the raptor's already damaged face, driving a single tail spike into the reptile's brain. The dinosaur screamed, took a few steps back, and fell to the ground, dead. She felt strangely pleased at the raptor's demise. It must have been some of the primal memories and instincts in her own ancient DNA strands, cloned from dinosaurs who no doubt hated the omnivores. It was no surprise she didn't find herself liking the omnivorous raptors either. Walking away from the corpse, Scales went to the back of the cave. She started to walk up the ledges, which formed a winding path up to the crack. She jumped up the ledges that were separated from the path and reached the crack in the wall. She squeezed through and found herself in another cave. A large pool of water took up most of the room. In the water were several fish and what looked like a giant sea anemone. Scales saw a sandy shore on the right side of the pool. She jumped in the water and swam over to the shore, pulling herself from the water. She looked around and saw an old rope ladder leading up a shaft in the ceiling. She climbed up the ladder and found herself in a tunnel leading out into an even bigger cave. She walked out of the tunnel and looked around. The temperature in the cave seemed a little chilly. There was crystalline frost clinging to the walls. An even bigger pool of water occupied half the room. The other half seemed empty, except for a few things. There was a big, blue and green pentagonal door made of stone, covered in ornate carvings set in the wall. On either side of the door was a glowing pyramidal base, one blue, one orange. Further from the stone door, on either side of it, were two smaller doors, closed with metal planks over them. As Scales approached the ornate door, a smaller brown raptor jumped out from its hiding place. Snarling, Scales grabbed the raptor before it could attack. She started throttling the dinosaur viciously before hurling him into the cave wall, cracking its skull. As the dead raptor slumped to the ground, Scales tried to figure out a way through the door. She examined the triangular bases, then thought she should take a look at one of the sealed doors. After finding she couldn't kick them down, she resorted to a much better tactic. "SERPENT STRIKE!" she yelled, firing a huge snake blast at the door, blowing it open. The door gone, Scales walked through the tunnel behind it. At the end of the tunnel, the cave elongated horizontally. A set of stairs went along the wall to a small platform. Scales went to the bottom of the stairs and climbed up them, reaching the platform. Lying on it was a very large blue sphere about the size of her torso, glowing brightly. Remembering the blue pyramid outside, Scales grunted and picked up the sphere, surprised at how light it was. Hoisting the large sphere, Scales walked back down the stairs and out into the main cave. She went to the big door and placed the sphere on the point of the blue pyramid. It locked into place, balancing perfectly on the tip. "Now to see what's behind door number two." Scales said. She went to the other door and blasted it open with another Serpent Strike. She walked through the open doorway and found a set of stairs. She walked up the staircase and came to a small room with another small staircase leading up to the back wall. Scales went up the stairs and found an orange sphere exactly like the other one. She hoisted it up to her shoulder and carried the big orb out to the cavern. She walked over to the orange base and placed the sphere on top, locking it to the point. The big ornate door rumbled and split into three segments, retracting into the sides of the wall. A dark passageway beckoned. Scales hesitantly walked into the foreboding tunnel. She walked through the tunnel as it sloped downwards and wound a little, ending in front of a blue-green stone ramp filling up the sides of the tunnel. It went up towards a room completely different from the cave. Scales walked up the ramp and into the room. It had a blue floor and the walls were covered with the same blue-green stone as everything else in this temple. The walls were ornate and had glowing orbs for lanterns, lighting the chamber. Straight ahead, on the back wall, was a large opening. Scales walked through the opening and gasped. She was in an enormous cavern, the walls and ceiling enchanted to look like the night sky. She was on an ornate ledge with what looked like a long, steep road leading down through the cave. Scales grinned. It looked like it was time for a run. She jumped off the ledge and landed on the ramp, beginning to run down it. She ran by dozens of pillars lining the path as it got steeper. It started to curve right without forming a half pipe, forcing Scales to quickly change directions lest she fall into the abyss of the cave. As she followed the curving path to the right, she jumped over a big gap and went into a covered section of the path, like a tunnel made of ice allowing her to still see the starry walls. She ran through the tunnel as it kept going to the right and downward. She exited the tunnel and leaped over another big gap, ran down another section of ramp, jumped off at the end and landed on a walkway leading straight to a big pentagonal door built into a large structure raising from the pit. A pair of giant pillars supported an overhang right over Scales' head. Scales walked towards the door, which split in half at her approach, receding into the wall. Scales went through and found herself on the other side of the building, still in the starry cave. She was on a large ledge. Right ahead of her, across a gap she could not possibly jump, was a steep ramp going upward. The bottom and top of the ramp were sheaved off, making for a straight drop into the abyss from either end. On the lower section of the ramp, below the edge, a waterfall cascaded from a waterway. Two pillars with orb lanterns lit up the bottom of the ramp. Scales looked for a way to get across the pit and ramp. She saw a series of what looked like vines. What was peculiar about them was that they were hanging from big leafs that were spinning slowly, like propellers, keeping them floating in the air. Weird! Scales saw she could probably swing from one vine to another to get over the ramp. She took a running jump off the ledge and grabbed a vine. It sagged a little, but stayed aloft. As Scales started swinging back and forth to build momentum, something rose from the pit beneath her. It floated out of the chasm and positioned itself over the bottom of the ramp. It was a large thing, glowing blue and appearing to be made from ice. It had an oblong torso with a pointy protrusion at the bottom, where hips should have been. But none were there. At either end of the oblong torso was an arm, ending in a strong, four-fingered hand. The top of the torso had a triangular head, carved to look like it had two maniacal eyes and a wide, grinning mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. This was clearly Axel, the Guardian. The creature did not speak. It wound back its right arm, conjured a big icicle, and threw it at Scales. She swung out of the way of the projectile. Letting go with one hand, she shot an energy ball at the monster. It fizzled out ineffectively on Axel's skin. The Guardian conjured another icicle. Scales swung away from the projectile and managed to jump and hover to the next vine. Axel moved a little up the ramp to aim at her better. While dodging icicles, Scales continued to swing up the vines, eventually reaching the top of the ramp. Axel had kept moving up after her to hit her better. Scales saw that from the incline that was the top of the ramp was another wide chasm with some more floating vines over it. On the other side of the chasm, rising from the cavern abyss, was a large stone building. It was essentially a big alcove of sorts, with a ledge running around the outside of the alcove and going up the sides of the building in big ramps. From inside the alcove, water flowed from a channel in the back wall, going out of the building and over the ledge, down into the abyss. Hanging from the ceiling right above the entrance of the big alcove was a giant icicle. As Axel floated over the chasm, Scales started swinging across the vines while dodging the icicles, forcing the Guardian to move further and further back to shoot at her properly. Eventually, it floated right underneath the giant icicle. This was Scales' chance! As she swung away from another icicle, she threw an energy ball at the big hanging ice stalactite. The ball exploded, causing the icicle to shake, causing ice fragments to fall to the ground, bouncing off Axel. The Guardian looked up just in time to see the entire icicle come crashing down, smashing through its triangular head. If Axel's face hadn't been carved, it would have registered shock. The icicle drove right through Axel's body, sticking out of the bottom. The ice monster wobbled and fell, dropping into the chasm. Scales would have rejoiced if she still weren't hanging from the vine. She restarted her swinging, reaching the last vine and dropping into the stream of water rushing over the ledge. The current was surprisingly strong, nearly bowling her over. Struggling against the flow, Scales pushed forward, spotting a door above the water source. She climbed out of the stream to a small ledge on either side of the water and walked up and over the water source, approaching the pentagonal door. It slid open as she approached. She walked up a ramp, coming out into a large open area, still in the cave of stars. Most of the room was filled with shallow water. Ahead of Scales, a long ramp extended up to a platform rising from the middle of the room. Scales walked up the ramp and found an altar. Sitting on the altar was a large green jewel, the Chronos Ruby. Scales paused as she was about to take it, flashing back to the old Indiana Jones movies she had seen as a kid. After a moment's thought, she decided that since the Atlanteans hadn't expected anyone to get by Axel, they wouldn't have bothered setting up any traps past the Guardian. She picked up the Ruby and put it in her dimensional pocket. As she had thought, there were no traps. She smirked. "Time to get back to Arik. Chaos Control!" she vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
Scales rematerialized outside the cave and found a slightly winded Arik panting, standing on top of a small heap of dead bodies. He noticed her. "Hey, did you get the Ruby?" he asked. Scales pulled out the green jewel. "Yep. It was a little harder than I thought, but not too hard. The Guardian was a breeze." "Well, that's a relief." Said Arik. "Shall we go now?" Scales asked. "Sure, let me just get down from here." Arik jumped down from the pile. "Okay, Chronos-" "Not so fast!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. A large gray raptor walked towards them. "I demand you give me the Chronos Rubies!" "And who are you?" Scales asked. "Scales, that's Sauron!" said Arik. The evil raptor nodded. "Correct. I am Sauron, future Emperor of the Saurians. Those Rubies belonged to my ancestors, and by birthright they are mine. Hand them over!" Arik's eyes narrowed. "Well, my ancestor took them from yours, so they're my birthright! So there!" Sauron growled. "You dare defy me?" "You bet we defy you!" said Scales. The dinosaur chuckled. "So there are two of you, are there? Hmmph. I was hoping to slay the descendant of Slashfang in a one-on-one duel. But you being here ruins that, and I don't have a partner at the moment. I doubt you would consent to stay out of any duel, am I correct?" Arik frowned. "Of course Scales would stay out of the duel! Right Scales?" She snorted. "Hell no! If you're getting your butt kicked out there, there's no way I'm going to let this jerk win!" Sauron grinned. "As I expected. I can see you two have taken out the meager troops I brought with me. Although I would prefer to stay and fight, I think it would be a better idea to retreat. Chronos Control!" A white time portal ripped open behind him, a wind blowing into it. "Until next time. Farewell!" Sauron jumped into the portal, sealing it behind him. Scales blinked. "Hey, how come when you do Chronos Control we just move backward or forward in time, but he seems to be able to make a portal that no doubt moves him through time as well as space?" Arik frowned. "I guess the old Emperors knew more about the Rubies and how to use them then my family ever did. He probably read up how to do the portal thing in some transcripts of his ancestors." He sighed. "I was really hoping to fight with him. Well, perhaps next time." He cheered up a little. "Anyway, at least we have two Rubies to his one!" "Yeah, and we're soon going to get more than that! Come on buddy, let's get out of here." Said Scales. "Right. Hang on!" As Scales grabbed his wrist, Arik pulled out the white Ruby. "Chronos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light.  
  
One detour through the time stream later, Scales and Arik were back in the hut. Arik was getting some meat from his freezer. "So tell me, what was the temple like?" Scales pondered for a moment. "Pretty short, to tell the truth. I had been expecting the thing to be larger. And there weren't really any traps at all, aside from Axel. All in all, it wasn't so bad." Arik placed the meat on the table and sat down. "Tell me, how did you defeat the Guardian?" Scales shrugged as she ripped off a chunk of food. "Dropped a giant icicle on his head. Went right through the guy and killed him, making him fall into an abyss in a cave full of stars." "A cave full of stars?" Arik asked around a peace of meat. "Yeah," said Scales, tearing into some more dead animal. "It was enchanted to look like the night sky. It was quite pretty." "A cave full of stars..." Arik mused. "Sounds poetic." Scales shrugged as she devoured another piece of meat. "Maybe the magicians who made the place were poets or philosophers too. Though you'd think they'd make it tougher to get through. I mean, sure, three sealed doors; two of which can only be opened by blasting through them, sliding or running down a steep ramp with gaps in it, swinging from floating vine to floating vine over a deep chasm, dodging icicles thrown by a near- invincible ice monster, dropping a giant icicle on said monster's head from a distance and then swinging to the Ruby may be hard for normal people, but they're a cinch for people like me." Arik grinned. "Maybe they didn't have people like you in mind when they built the place." Scales laughed as she swallowed a piece of meat. "Yeah, you're probably right. So, where are we going next?" Arik looked out the window, seeing it was getting dark. "To sleep. We'll find out where the next Ruby is in the morning." Scales protested. "Ah, but Arik, I'm not even tired!" That's when she let out a wide yawn. She scowled as Arik giggled. "Okay, maybe I am tired. But you don't look tired either!" "I hold my yawns in.," he said. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." He walked over to a ladder and started climbing up it to the second floor of the hut. Scales followed him. Arik stopped when he reached the second floor, jumping onto a ledge running by all the bookshelves. There were four doors on this level. He led her to a door with a gem carved above it. "This is...was my parent's room. You can stay in it if you like."  
  
Scales frowned. "Where will you sleep?" Arik pointed to a different door across the way. "My room. If you need me, just go over there and wake me up." He started walking away. "The facilities in my parent's room should be adequate for your needs, though they may be a little strange to you at first." He paused, then turned around. "You may be thankful to my great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-grandfather for learning of the miracles of indoor plumbing and installing them in the house." He continued walking. Scales went into the room and instantly sneezed, sending lots of dust away. Wiping her eyes, she was surprised to see the room was covered in dust. Apparently Arik hadn't been in here for years. The room was very nice, larger than she had expected. Tapestries made of fur and skin hung from the walls, pictures woven into them, depicting Arik's family history. A closed glass door led out to a small balcony. On another side of the room was an open door revealing what had to be a bathroom. There was a low sink, a raised platform with a hole in it, and a large basin with some faucets and a pair of grates. In the middle of the room was a large woven nest with cushions in it, right about the size for two adult raptors to sleep comfortably in. Aside from the tapestries, there were what looked like a few framed photographs, some of them ancient, others looking only a decade or a little older in age. Scales walked over to what looked like the most recent photograph and blew some dust off of it. It was a family group shot. In the front of the group was a little male raptor that could only be Arik. He looked so cute at that age. Actually, he still looked cute. She blinked. Where did that come from? She shook it out of her head and looked at the rest of the photo. Right behind Arik were two slightly older females, his sisters. Standing over both of them were two adult raptors, one male, one female. They were Arik's parents. Scales sniffed a little. They looked so happy back then. She wondered how long it had been taken before the raiders came. Then she wondered where the family had gotten a camera, but realized it was probably some souvenir from the future. It was getting darker. Looking for some kind of light even though she could probably get around with night vision, Scales saw a globe on the wall. She touched it, and the globe lit up, illuminating the room. Despite all the dust, the bedroom looked nice and homey, a place where there had been a lot of love. She ventured through the glass door and wandered out on the balcony, taking in the view of the prehistoric world. Lit by twilight, it was beautiful. Realizing she had never been outside in this place, she looked around the balcony, trying to get a better view of this giant hut. She saw it was bigger than the main room had let on. It was not made of mud or straw or anything she was familiar with. Perhaps it was fashioned of clay. The hut towered a story above her and went down a story below her. She could see a few windows here and there. She went back inside and washed up in the bathroom, finding the sink easy to use. She went back to the bedroom, turned off the light globe, and crawled into the nest, curling up and finding it to be extremely comfortable. Closing her eyes, she went to sleep.  
  
Sorry if this chapter ends on a strange note. Anyway, what did you think? I can't produce quality work if I don't know I'm doing well! Scales: Isn't it time for the interview? Me: Why so it is! Scales, how are you doing? Scales: Fine, thank you. Me: How was the first real level? Scales: Interesting. I'm not used to that format of level. Me: Yeah, I know. Was Axel a pushover? Scales: Well, he wasn't completely easy, I mean I did have to dodge sharp icicles while swinging across a great pit. Me: Do you like Arik? Scales: Yeah. Me: No, I mean do you LIKE Arik? Scales: Hey! I don't have to talk about that! Me: Fine. Do you have any questions for me, since I am unable to access reviews due to some weird problems with FF.net? Scales: Um, okay. How is it that everyone we meet speaks English? Me: They don't. The Master Ruby merely translates it with magic to make it reach your ears as English. Scales: Oh. How come Arik's house is so big, has indoor plumbing, books, and photographs? Me: Time travel, remember? They have lots of stuff from all over history. Scales: Oh, right. Hey, I just thought of something. If Arik can time travel, why didn't he just use Chronos Control to go back and save his family?  
  
Me: Because of paradox. If his family had survived the raid, Arik would have had no need to go back in time to save them, thus they would not be saved, and would die. There is no changing the past. Scales: (Looking sad.) Well, there goes my chance of saving Mom. Wait! Couldn't I just warp back in time, grab her, then return to the present with her? Me: Scales, that would also change the past! If you hadn't seen your mother die before you, you would never have awakened your more primal instincts and not be nearly as cool or dangerous. By doing so, you would never have destroyed GUN, so it would still be a threat. Scales: Damn. Me: Anyway, even if you did save her some other way, by stopping GUN from invading the ARK, then Amy would never have been created. All sorts of other things would also change as a result of that one event, completely wrecking your original future. You see, the past cannot be changed by anyone but a god, since they are immune to its effects. And even they do not dare to do it, for one slight alteration to the timeline could result in an advantage that would allow Satan (The Devil, not the robot) a chance to kill people or free himself from Hell. Scales: I understand. I guess the dead stay dead unless miracles occur. Me: Exactly. Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next time!  
  
Scales: And don't forget to review. We won't be able to reach the next Ruby without a good review! 


	5. A trip to smelly old England

Evil FF.net! Stupid server problems! Gah, I hate it! Sorry, can't help ranting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that last chapter and the first brief run-in with Sauron. In any case, now we get to see what new time period our heroes get to go to! Plus, we get a little interesting character development from our good friend Arik. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this again? Oh, and I am not bashing any religion at all. The opinions I place here are not necessarily my own, I'm just giving my own version of this particular time period. Remember, it's another world, so it's not historically accurate in our sense.  
  
The strange chirping of an Archaeopteryx woke Scales up. She yawned and stretched, getting out of the nest. "Wow, that was one of the best nights I've ever slept in my life! Man, I've got to get me one of these things when I get home. Wonder if Arik's up." Scales figured she should get washed up for breakfast. She headed for the bathroom and tried to figure out how to work the bath. It was simple, she just had to turn on the faucets until the water was just the right temperature then get in and soak. Simple and fun, really. The bath was a bit deeper than she was used to, but she managed to enjoy the nice, hot dip. When she was all cleaned up, she checked to see if Arik's parents had some sort of dental care. In the dusty medical cabinet, she found some toothpaste from her time period and a toothbrush with an oddly shaped handle, designed for a different grip. With a little effort, Scales managed to brush her teeth with the strange brush. When she was all done, she examined herself in the mirror. She was gorgeous, as always. Feeling chipper due to the rest she had, she headed down to the bottom floor for breakfast. Arik was waiting for, as she had hoped. Some meat was already laid out to eat. "I see you had a good night's sleep." He said. She nodded as she sat down and started devouring a chunk of meat. "Yup! How did you sleep?" Arik shrugged as he took a sip of purple juice from a cup on the table. "Fine. I trust you enjoyed your room?" Scales smiled. "Yeah, that was the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in." Arik chuckled. "I'm not surprised, the nests are woven for pleasure. I'm glad it works perfectly even after all these years." That reminded Scales of all the dust she had seen. "Hey Arik, when's the last time you were in your parent's room?" Arik started, spilling some of his juice. "Wh-why do you ask?" "It was really dusty. I sneezed a lot. Have you avoided it?" Scales asked. Arik sighed. "I haven't been in Mom or Dad's room since the attack. I guess it was psychological or something." He slowly took a sip from his cup. "I was only seven when it happened. I guess I was a little traumatized, maybe. After I brutally murdered the raiders, I kind of was unable to cope with the whole thing for a year or so. I kept thinking that they were all fine, my parents and sisters would be back in another few hours, so I should leave their rooms fine. Eventually, I got out of that phase of denial and knew I had to bury them. I found their skeletons, already picked clean by scavengers, and gave them a proper funeral in the local death ground. I think seeing their skeletons traumatized me more." He paused, slightly shivering. "After that, I kept trying to keep my mind off of things. I mean, I was now completely alone. There was no village within miles, ever since my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-grandfather got my family permanently banned from the tribe with his little hovercar accident." "You were lonely, weren't you." Scales stated. Arik nodded. "Incredibly. To get away from it all, I sought time travel as a means of escape. I found company in the future, and was enjoying myself again. Of course, I would always end up coming home, alone again." "Why haven't you tried finding a girl? I'm sure lots of babes would love to go out with a handsome raptor like yourself." Scales said, surprising herself a little. Arik blinked. "You think I'm handsome?" he asked, a little flattered. "Well, yeah." Scales admitted. "Hmm. Never thought of myself like that. Anyway, the reason is that...well, I don't really know why. I kind of feel like nobody is the right girl, like I'm waiting for someone who IS the right one. Crazy, isn't it?" Arik said. "Yeah, crazy." Scales said halfheartedly. Arik frowned. "Let's get off the depressing subject of my childhood and try to find that next Ruby, okay?" "Okay!" said Scales. Arik pulled out the Master Ruby. After a moment, it showed an image of the spinning Earth. The planet stopped spinning, and the globe magnified to show Europe. An X marked a point on the continent, in England, and the numbers 1002 appeared. Arik groaned. "Aw no, it's in the Middle Ages!" Scales wrinkled her nostril in disgust. "Oh God, I've heard horrible things about that time period from my history lessons! Tell me, is it true that absolutely no English humans bathed at all during the Middle Ages?" Arik nodded, equally disgusted. "The only time I went there, one of the several things that made me immediately leave was the stench of hundreds, maybe thousands of unwashed bodies and animals." "What were the other things?" Scales asked. "Well, everyone thought I was a demon, what with the fact that I appeared in a flash of light and looked like a monster. There's also the fact that the humans dominating medieval England absolutely HATED anthropomorphs and enslaved or slaughtered them as they pleased." Arik said angrily. "Why did humans hate anthropomorphs back then? I was never completely clear on why they locked dozens of people in tiny shacks and burned them alive." Scales said. "Because they were intolerable, selfish, self-arrogant pigs, that's why!" Arik growled. "It's not just that they looked down on anyone of a different religion, it's that they killed anyone who thought differently from those in power. And the churches, of course, were running everything." Scales nodded. "It's no wonder it's called the Dark Ages. And we have to go there?" Arik nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. Well, let's get this over with, and hope that the smell won't be TOO bad." He stood up. "If we're done with breakfast, let's get this over with." Scales wiped her mouth with a leaf napkin and got up, grabbing Arik's hand. "I'm done, and I'm guessing you ate before I got down." He nodded. "Chronos Control!" They warped away in a flash of light.  
  
After a trip through the Time Stream, our heroes materialized in medieval England, right on a country road. Their arrival startled a man driving a donkey-pulled cart of straw down the road. The man had stringy black hair that hung down his back in clumps, lice prancing around in it. He was wearing an ugly brown tunic and pants that were covered in stains. The man gasped, revealing rows of disgusting, blackened teeth. "Aaagh! Demons! Aaaaaaaiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" He jumped out of the cart and ran into the hills, screaming wildly and ripping out bits of his hair. The donkeys stared at the two reptiles for a moment, then nonchalantly started eating grass offside the road. Scales sniffed the air. "Huh, it's not that bad. I smell something a little pungent, but it could be the donkeys." Arik shook his head. "That's because we're out in the country. When we get to a town, you'll be feeling the effects." Scales scowled. "Remind me, why did no one bathe?" "The priests misinterpreted their own Bible and believe that God wishes the people to never change their natural state, save shaving themselves and getting rid of long nails. That means no cleaning of any sort, which is why they were all so filthy." Arik explained. "Well, weren't the anthropomorphs cleaner? I mean, we all sort of adhere to a slightly different religion than the humans." Scales said. Arik shrugged. "I'm sure our more animalistic brethren would love to be cleaner, but their overlords refuse to let them. The priests saw, or should I say see, the anthropomorphs as vermin, demonic representations of animals but in mortal form. In their opinion, all anthropomorphs automatically go to Hell, and don't deserve cleaning." Scales looked confused. "But I thought you said they thought God didn't want the humans to be cleaned either." Arik nodded. "I know, hypocritical isn't it? But the church is always right. Anyone with an iota of sense or logic in their heads who even dares question the authority of the church is immediately excommunicated or put to death. Humans are such a lovely race, aren't they?" he said sarcastically. Scales sighed. "Let's try to get this over with as quickly as possible. So, where do you think we should go to find out about the Ruby?" Arik thought a moment. "Well, if it weren't for the fact that he doesn't exist, I would suggest Merlin. But since he's not real and neither was Camelot, our best bet is a church." Scales blinked. "What? Why?" "Because all knowledge in the land is held at the church, where it is selfishly hoarded by the priests and monks. If anyone would know where the Chronos Ruby is, they would." He frowned. "However, I have no idea how we're going to get them to tell us where it is." Scales thought a moment. A lightbulb went on in her head. "Wait a minute. You said they thought you were a demon, right?" Arik nodded. "Well, I don't exactly look normal myself. I think I've got an idea." She grinned sinisterly. Arik gulped. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but what's your idea?" Scales' grin didn't leave her face. "If we make the priests think we're demons, we can scare them into giving us the location of the Ruby!" Arik blinked. "Interesting idea. But won't the priests think something's odd when their exorcism attempts fail to banish us from the church?" Scales shook her head. "Nah, we just have to act menacing and fearsome enough for them to think we're demons straight out of the abyss even when their methods fail to get rid of us." Arik looked a little uneasy. "I don't know how fearsome I really could be." He said reluctantly. Scales laughed a little. "It's easy. Just keep snarling and look angry. If worse comes to worse, just let me do all the talking. I'm very good at being fearsome." "Why am I not surprised?" muttered the raptor. "All right then, let's head for the nearest town." "And that would be?" Scales asked. "Uh..." Arik looked around. "I have no idea whatsoever." Scales groaned. "Well, that man who ran away was obviously coming from somewhere. Why don't we follow the road the way he came from and see if we find anything?" Arik suggested. Scales thought a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's as good an idea as any. Let's go."  
  
They headed down the dirt road, passing pleasant countryside. The odor remained in the air, but neither reptile really paid much attention to it. In the meantime, Scales was giving Arik tips on acting fearsome and demonic. He quickly got the hang of it, and started getting pretty good. They also perfected the story they would tell the priest, and even tried practicing a little. Soon enough, the odor got noticeably stronger. They reached the top of a rise and saw a quaint little medieval town below them, with several houses too squalid to be even referred to as hovels on the outskirts, and houses that were barely squalid enough to be classed above hovels further in. The buildings were shoddily made and looked like they could fall apart with a few Homing Kicks. The only building that looked even remotely good was the church, which loomed over the other buildings in the town, casting a great shadow over them. Aril looked at Scales. "Shall we walk in or make a surprise entrance?" Scales' grin came back. "I want to avoid the ghetto area, so let's just make a grand entrance, shall we?" Knowing what this meant, Arik grabbed Scales' wrist. "Chaos Control!" They warped away in a flash of light, reappearing in the Town Square. The stinky people walking around took one look at the two reptiles and ran screaming, dropping their things and locking themselves in nearby houses. Scales snorted. "Wimps. Come on, let's go to the church, it smells out here." "It'll be a lot worse in there, they should be holding services right about now." Said Arik. "Imagine all those unwashed bodies crammed together, like sardines in a can." Scales gagged. "Ugh, stop with that imagery! Let's just get this over with and get as far away from the smell as possible." They walked through the streets of the town, ignoring the looks people gave them fearfully through windows. They reached the church. Arik was about to push open one of the large doors when Scales stopped him. "Wait. We're demons, remember? We don't need to walk in casually." Arik got the hint. "Right, I see!" He took a few steps back, then jumped and flew at the door with a Homing Kick, smashing it open. The people inside the church, sitting in rock-hard pews turned their heads to see who was intruding. They screamed and hid under the pews at the sight of the pair of interlopers. The head priest gasped and took a few steps back. "D-demons! H-how dare you interrupt the sanctity of this House of God? Begone! Return to the pit!" he yelled, obviously trying to look brave. Arik sneered, starting his act. "Words have no effect on us, priest! We were sent by Lucifer himself to get information from you!" There were gasps all around. Scales began her part. "Our business is with the priest, so all you filthy, disgusting mortals had better get out of our sight before we personally rip your souls from your bodies and feed them to our Master!" She stepped away from the door. "Pass through, if you are brave enough. My brother and I will not harm you fleshlings if you leave immediately." The humans took no time at all to run screaming past her and Arik, through the doors and into the town. The choir boys had long since vacated, and the only human left in the main sanctuary was the frightened priest. The reptiles moved slowly, methodically up the aisles, trying to milk fear from the holy man. The priest quickly pulled out his cross and a vial of holy water and held them at arm's length as Scales and Arik reached the altar. "Back! Back, hellspawn!" He sprayed the water at Arik and waved the cross in Scales' face. She grabbed the cross from his hand and crumpled it into a little ball, throwing it over her shoulder. Arik grabbed the vial and drank its contents in one go, throwing it over his shoulder as well. "Ah, thank you. I was getting thirsty." The priest babbled incoherently, disillusioned. Scales growled and grabbed the unclean bald man by the neck, lifting him into the air. "Now listen priest, and listen good! Our infernal master has sent us to this repugnant spinning ball of filth for one reason and reason only! You are going to help us accomplish our task so we can go back to Hell and leave all you dirt people alone!" She pulled the frightened man closer, filling his eyes with her face. Showing her sharp teeth, she growled, "Where is the Ruby?" The priest blinked. "Wh-what Ruby?" "We are searching for a magic jewel stolen from our master's collection by a rouge demon. It is somewhere in this country. It has certain properties, such as showing horrific visions of things that terrify you." Arik explained. The priest tried to think quickly despite being partially suspended in the air. "Uh, let's see...OH! I remember now, there's an old legend about how my predecessor was given a jewel by a demon! He immediately got rid of the jewel because of its demonic nature and the strange images in it that showed we humans actually being friends with the lowly animals. He gave the jewel to a goblin in the Swamp of Urg, thinking that it would be safe with the evil creature." "Where is the swamp?" Scales hissed. The priest gulped. "I-it's just northwest of here, you can't miss it!" Scales nodded and dropped the priest. "I thank you for your assistance. Our Master will not soon forget your aid. Come brother, let us find the jewel so we may leave this horrid pigpen!" Arik nodded, still keeping up the act. "Yes, it reeks like Cerberus' dung." The two reptiles left. Once outside, they burst into laughter. "That was great!" Arik said. "I had no idea acting could be that fun!" "Did you see the look on his face when I crumpled up his cross? Priceless!" Scales said, wiping some tears away. "Woo! That was good. Come on, let's find this swamp and the goblin the priest was talking about." "I hope the swamp smells better than this place." Arik commented as they warped out of town.  
  
A few minutes later, a white time portal opened in the middle of the Town Square, sending everyone who had come back out running for their houses again. Sauron stepped out of the portal and immediately cringed. "Gah! The stench!" Another raptor came out of the portal and had a similar reaction. "Good lord, that's most likely the worst thing I've ever smelled!" Sauron growled, trying to ignore the horrid stink. "Get some troopers on this end, search the entire town for what we seek! I'll head for that big building over there and 'inquire' as to the whereabouts of the Ruby." "At once, sir!" said the raptor, going back into the portal. Sauron walked through town, not bothering with the people who ran from him. He was mildly surprised to see the church doors were knocked down. He went inside the church, startling the priest. He moaned. "Oh no, not another one!" Sauron's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'another one?'" The priest blinked. Two others just like you were here only a few minutes ago! You demons are all in cahoots, you should know that!" Ignoring the last comment, Sauron ran up to the altar and grabbed the priest's neck. "Where were they going?" he growled. The priest gasped. "Th-they were going to the swamp in the northwest!" "Thank you." Said Sauron, snapping the human's neck. Dropping the corpse to the ground, he left the church and walked back to the portal. Other raptors and Massopondylus had come through and were already running around, grabbing humans. The raptor he had sent back for reinforcements was waiting at the portal. Sauron went up to his lieutenant. "I've found where our quarry is heading. Go back and tell the wardens to send over a few flyers, we're dealing with swampy terrain here." The raptor nodded. "Right away, sir!" He jumped back into the portal. Sauron roared, stopping all action and alerting the attention of his troops. "Ahem. I have found the location of the Chronos Ruby from a smelly bald man in that big building over there. We will be heading out for the gem once my new weapons get here. In the meantime, I suggest you enjoy yourselves. Burn this town to the ground and leave the people, they're too filthy to eat anyway." The soldiers grinned maliciously and started torching buildings, burning them down with people in them. The screams were music to Sauron's ears, and he laughed, the stench of this horrid place fading as the fire consumed the living.  
  
Scales and Arik trekked across the country, across green meadows and by trees, enjoying the fresh air and listening to the birds singing. There was no sign of civilization anywhere, and thus the place smelled good. They could tell by the softening of the ground and the increasing amount of water that they were getting closer to their destination. Soon, they had to stick to a narrow path winding through dark, murky water as they entered the swamp, having to adjust to the darkness as big trees growing from the water blotted out the sun. Eventually, the path ended in a dock extending a little ways over the water. Scales and Arik walked to the end of the dock and looked around, not seeing a boat or anywhere else they could go to. Scales noticed several large lily pads. "Hey Arik, think those pads can support us?" she asked. Arik examined the closest pad to the dock. "Let's give it a test, shall we?" he said. Picking up a rock, he threw it at the pad. It clattered on the plant, which stayed on the surface, not even dipping a little. "Well, I'd say those are strong enough to support us." "Okay then. Follow my lead." Scales hopped to the nearest pad, followed closely by Arik. They jumped from pad to pad across the water, seeing a house up ahead, supported by stilts. Some nets were hanging from beams sprouting from the house. Scales jumped and hovered with her powered-up anklets to the net, grabbing on. She then realized she had forgotten about her companion, and worried that he wouldn't be able to catch up. That's when Arik jumped off the pad, soaring through the air and landing on the net, which he grabbed tightly. Scales blinked. "How did you-" Arik grinned. "Raptors jump good. Raptors jump real good." With that, he started climbing up the net, pulling himself to the beam at the top. Scales shrugged and followed him. From the top of the beam, they looked around and saw a dock beneath the house, a ladder leading down to it from the building. A boat was tethered to the dock, looking ready for use. Scales hovered down to it. Arik looked at the dock for a second, doing some quick calculations, then jumped for it, landing neatly in the center of it. As Scales looked at him with awe, he said, " Like I told you, raptors jump real good." There were some noises and creaks from the building above them. "Eh? Wot's this? Who's on me dock?" a voice screeched from the house. There were some more noises, then somebody climbed down the ladder, stepping onto the dock. The person blinked, surprised by her visitors. "Well, what have we here? A pair of lizards come to visit old Bristol in her humble abode?" The person was a woman, a very old human woman. She was stooped over from age and wore an ugly gray cloak. She had gnarled hands with fingers that ended in broken fingernails sharp enough to be claws. Her face was hideous, to say the least. She had a crooked nose, like a hook. Her eyes were like bulging orbs, one yellow, the other purple. Her mouth was in an open-mouthed grin, revealing numerous empty gums and a few teeth. The teeth that remained were cracked, split, and mossy. She had numerous warts, making her face look even worse. She had long, stringy white hair that reached the ground. "Eh, I haven't had many visitors in a long while." Scales and Arik recoiled slightly. Her breath was atrocious, they could smell it from five feet away, like rotting garbage mixed with some radioactive waste. It was obvious from the number of flies buzzing around her that she hadn't been clean a day in her life. Trying not to be polite, and also trying not to faint from the smell generated by the old lady, Scales spoke up. "We're looking for something in the swamp. Would you be able to help us?" The women, Bristol cracked a hideous grin again. "Ah, ye'll be looking for the treasure, eh? The goblin keeps it in his cave in the middle of the swamp. Nobody knows where he lives but me." "Can you show us how to reach this cave?" Arik asked. The lady walked towards them, going for the boat. "Aye, I'll even take ye there if ye wish." She climbed in the boat and picked up a long pole. "Well, what are ye waiting for? Get in!" Reluctantly, Scales and Arik got in the boat, trying not to choke from the fumes coming from Bristol. She dipped the pole in the water and pushed off from the dock, rowing deeper into the swamp.  
  
Sorry to end it with a cliffhanger! Did you like this chapter, despite all the stink? Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, so don't you worry a bit. Anyway, now it's time for our interview! Scales: Hiya. Me: So Scales, how do you like medieval England? Scales: Hate it. It's disgusting. Me: Sorry to hear that. We have a question or two from our old fan, Ultrafan X. Scales: What does he want to know? Me: First off, he wants to know whether any of the other characters or Sonic will be appearing in this story. Scales: (Sighs, holding her head.) Look, Ultrafan X, not to be rude or anything, but Sonic is not appearing in this universe, EVER. He will not be showing up in any time, place, or form in this fic or series. Me: He also would like to know whether General Scales from Star Fox Adventures and Sauron are related. Scales: (Smirks.) I doubt it, considering the fact that the General lives on the Dinosaur Planet in the Lylat System, a whole other galaxy away from here. Me: Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyway, he has a gift for you. Scales: Is it weasels for me to eat? Me: Yes. Scales: Good. Me: Ultrafan says he went into the past and hunted down every weasel that ever lived. That means there's a whole lot of weasels, so he suggests you share them with Arik. Scales: Okay, I'll call him over for dinner then. Me: You do that. Anyway, that's it for now. Thank you for reading, and please review. Scales: Oh, and could you please not send over anymore weasels? I think that after Arik and I are done with this batch, we're going to be a little sick of them for some time. Something else would be nice. Bye now! 


	6. The Cavern of Nightmares

Did you like the introduction to the Dark Ages? Sorry if I overdid the stench thing, or offended anyone. In any case, this next one is focused more on action than smell. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: Why should I?  
  
Sauron snickered as his flyers were led from the portal. He turned his head and shouted to his troops, who were having extreme fun burning down the town. "Hey, you lugs! I need some volunteers to take three Greatwings out to a swamp in the northwest to find the Ruby!" Several raptors and Massopondylus rushed over, each wanting to ride the great beasts. Sauron chose a few of those he deemed strongest for the job. "Okay, you bunch head for the swamp while the rest of us finish the destruction of this town and follow on foot! The Ruby is somewhere in the swamp, and I don't care what it takes, just find it! If you see anyone in the swamp, kill them! Good luck, all of you." The dinosaurs mounted the great winged beasts and took off, flying for the northwest. Sauron grinned and looked back at the others. "Well, what are you waiting for? Keep burning stuff!" As the soldiers eagerly went back to their task, Sauron took several troops and torches, lighting up the church in flames. The omnivores laughed, enjoying the carnage.  
  
The crone Bristol cackled for no reason at all as she rowed the two heroes through the swamp. Scales and Arik were starting to get a little scared of this woman. It was possible she was deranged. She kept cackling incessantly as she rowed the boat. They went through a tunnel formed of low branches. Then they rowed past what looked like Bristol's house, but abandoned. They went through another tunnel, then passed by several old crates floating in the water for some reason or other. "Uh, Bristol, what are those crates doing in the water?" Scales asked. The old woman took a look at the crates. "Oh, those are empty crates that we dump in the swamp." "Why do you dump them in the swamp if they're empty?" Scales asked. "And who else lives here?" Arik asked. The woman grinned, freaking them out. "The crates are too weak to be of use for firewood once they're empty, so we just throw them away. Anyway, I'm the only one who lives here, aside from the goblin and Beanie!" Scales and Arik exchanged glances. "I'm sure I'll regret asking, but who is Beanie?" Bristol cackled. "Beanie lives in my head! He tells me to burn things! But since we live in a damp, wet swamp nothing burns so he's always miserable." She started her long cackling session again while Arik and Scales started hugging out of fear. After passing by the crates, they rowed past several tall poles sticking out of the water. Past the poles, Scales and Arik notices what looked like part of a bridge attached to a nearby tree. They didn't ask, not sure they wanted to know. They started weaving their way through more poles, and the lizards suddenly noticed there were people on the poles! These people were transparent and appeared to be holding fishing poles. The old lady noticed where the lizards were looking and cackled again. "Oh, don't mind them! Those are just the ghosts!" "Ghosts? What ghosts?" Scales asked fearfully. "Oh, the ghosts of people who fall in the water. There are some nasty things beneath the surface." Bristol said simply. Scales and Arik gulped. One of the ghosts looked down and slowly waved at Bristol. She waved back. "Hi Lancelot! See you on the way back, okay?" They kept going, moving out of the poles and fishing ghosts, out into a wider part of the swamp. Cliffs rose on either side, forming walls in a way. As Bristol kept rowing, there was suddenly a loud screech from above. Bristol looked up, as did they all. In unison, the three screamed. "A dragon!" shrieked Bristol. "A Greatwing!" Arik yelled. "A Pterodactyl!" Scales screamed. It was indeed a Pterodactyl, with a couple of raptors on its back. The flying reptile screeched and flapped its wings hard, flying in circles over them. The aerial lizard opened its long beak and spewed a huge energy ball at them. It hit Bristol, instantly knocking her into the water. She sank, leaving no trace. The Pterodactyl circled and prepared to fire again. "Scales, I'll steer us away, you try to fend that thing of!" Arik yelled, grabbing the pole. He started pushing against the bottom of the swamp frantically, moving the boat. As the Pterodactyl spat another energy ball, Scales threw one of her own. The two blasts impacted, exploding. The flyer spat another ball, which Scales quickly negated with one of her own. Arik steered the boat towards a large root extending from the water. As he got closer to it, something rammed the boat from underneath, causing a hole to appear in the bottom. The vessel started sinking. Arik and Scales quickly jumped to the root before they could go down with the boat. As the pterodactyl spat another blast, the two lizards quickly jumped to another boat they saw right next to the root. As Arik started pushing them away, Scales started firing energy balls at the prehistoric beast itself. The balls exploded on impact with the pterodactyl, causing it to screech and spew several more blasts. Arik frantically pushed the boat over to a bank near the cliff, getting off and running for an alcove in the cliff wall. Scales raced after him after futilely firing some more balls. Inside the alcove was a ladder, going higher up. Scales climbed after him. They reached the top of the ladder and ran through a short tunnel. They came out and were face-to-face with another pterodactyl. "Damn it all!" Arik yelled before running down a ledge to their right. The pterodactyl shrieked and started spitting energy balls. Arik and Scales saw a bridge leading across the water to the other cliff some distance below them. Arik jumped down while Scales hovered. The instant both of them were on the bridge, it started to collapse! As the pterodactyl continued to spew energy balls, Scales and Arik frantically ran across the collapsing bridge, jumping to another one going along the cliff wall when they reached the end. Unfortunately, this bridge started collapsing as well! Still under fire, they ran across the bridge and jumped to another one going back across the river, only to have this one start to collapse as well! This was getting tedious. They desperately rushed across the bridge, jumping across a gap and landing on another bridge going alongside the cliff wall. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath, but started running again as the pterodactyl continued spitting energy balls and the bridge was collapsing AGAIN. And to make matters worse, the dinos on the pterodactyl moved their mount ahead of the heroes, firing energy balls at sections of the bridge in front of them. Scales and Arik barely managed to leap the gaps, avoid the blasts, AND keep from falling into the deadly water below at the same time. But finally, they leaped off the end of the bridge and grabbed a ladder. They began climbing up it, running across a ledge to a tunnel in the cliff as the pterodactyl unleashed a few more blasts. The two stopped for a moment, panting. "Well, this is rough!" Scales said. "You don't need to tell me. Sauron's obviously serious about this Ruby. He doesn't want to lose it to us." Arik said. "Well, he's just going to have to get used to it! Come on, let's see where this tunnel leads." Said Scales, walking down the tunnel ahead, Arik trailing after her. The tunnel sloped down sharply, letting out on the other side of the cliff, near the waterline. Scales peered out. "The coast's clear. Come on." They came out of the tunnel and walked along the ledge before them. When the ledge stopped, they looked around for somewhere to go. Arik saw a boat waiting in the water just below them. "Scales, look! Another boat!" Scales frowned. "Why are there so many boats lying around in this swamp?" Arik shrugged. "I'm sure it has to do with that crazy old Bristol. She probably left these boats out as spares in case something bad happened to one of them." Scales thought that over. "Strangely rational for a woman with a man named Bernie in her head." Arik jumped in the boat. "Come on, let's move before another pterodactyl finds us!" Scales jumped after him. Arik took up the pole and started rowing out into the swampy river. As they rowed, some ghosts started to manifest. Scales frowned at the specters. "I don't like the looks of those ghosts." She muttered. The spirits wailed and started to fly towards them. Scales quickly started to fire off energy balls, dissipating the ghosts as they attacked. "Ya! Take this, deadhead!" she yelled. Arik watched her, bemused as she blasted the ghouls to the afterlife. The remaining ghosts turned and fled. "Ha, that's right! Run back to the netherworld you were spawned from, you transparent sissies!" "You're a very violent girl, aren't you?" Arik joked. Scales looked a little sad. "Being locked in a tiny capsule with no food, water, air or light for forty five years can do that to a person." She whispered. Arik blinked, taken aback. "S-sorry." He said. "It's okay." She whispered. "But hey, you're one to understand how I feel, right? You lose everything you ever cared about, you lash out at things that might take away whatever's left, you know?" She sighed. "Just forget about it, okay? Let's keep going." Arik silently nodded and kept rowing. In the awkward silence that followed, both of them were thinking about how they had both gone through horrible, traumatizing experiences and come out as harder individuals. In a way, they were kindred spirits. In a way, they were the same...they were snapped out of this line of thought when suddenly, a leak sprung and the boat started sinking. "We're going down!" Arik yelled. Scales saw a large root up ahead on the right. "Arik, jump to that root!" She leaped out of the boat and hovered to the root. Arik made the jump just before the boat went under, making it to the root. They looked around and saw the beginning of another bridge going up and along the cliffside. They jumped to it and were relieved when it didn't start falling apart, so started walking down it. Of course, just then a pterodactyl showed up and ruined everything. The scaled bird started spitting energy balls at the bridge, blasting sections of it to pieces in its attempt to kill the two reptiles. Scales and Arik quickly started running and jumping along the bridge as the pterodactyl kept blasting it apart, reaching a stable ledge. They saw another bridge extending to their left, going over the river at a downward slant. They started running down the bridge, once more trying to watch out for the volley of shots from the pterodactyl. As the bridge was finally blasted to pieces, they leaped to another bridge extending to their right along the cliff wall. As the pterodactyl continued to fire at them, they started jumping in time with the sound of the energy balls, avoiding a nasty explosion. They made it to the end of the bridge and jumped off, landing on a ledge leading into a cave. They ran into the cave. The pterodactyl pilots cursed angrily for missing their targets. Scales and Arik stopped once they were in the cave. "Well, I'm glad that's over." Arik panted. Scales nodded, then noticed something. "Arik, get down!" "What-" Scales shoved him to the ground, saving him from attack by a ghost. She quickly shot an energy ball at it, destroying the spook. Arik gaped, realizing how close to injury he could have been. "Th-thank you Scales!" Scales shrugged and helped the raptor up. "No biggie. Let's see where this place goes, okay?" They walked through the cave, coming out into a larger room. Before they could get a look at the place, three huge eyeballs dropped from the ceiling and started bouncing towards them! Scales and Arik popped the eyeballs with a few whacks from their tails. Once the eyeballs were goo on the floor, they could see their location. The cave was a little big, but not too large. In the back was a pair of torches, standing before a giant spider web. Sitting in front of the spider web was a strange creature. He had green, shiny skin. His limbs were long and so thin they looked like bones covered with skin. The creature wore what looked like blue trousers and an orange tuxedo, and had a tall purple top hat with yellow stars and moons on his head. Never mind the fact that these clothing items didn't actually exist in this time period. His hands ended in long fingers with extremely sharp claws. He had a large mouth with a grin that literally went from ear to ear. He had two yellow eyes, each slitted like a cat's. He grinned openly, showing several irregular and pointy teeth. "Ah, Nagus has visitors! Nagus hasn't had new visitors for a long time." After a tense moment, Arik spoke up. "Er, Mister Nagus, we hear you have something of great value. Could we please have it?" The goblin's grin did the impossible thing and actually got bigger. "Ah, you want Nagus' treasure! Sure, Nagus let you have it." Scales and Arik were more than a little surprised that he was giving it up so easily. "Really?" Scales asked hopefully. The goblin nodded. His grin began to look a little sinister. "Nagus let you have treasure...IF you can stay alive!" The goblin jumped up, flying through the air. He grabbed a startled Arik by his neck and easily lifted the raptor into the air. "If girl lizard can find Nagus without dying, Nagus give you treasure and boyfriend! If not, Nagus gets a double dinner! Mweeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" The goblin flew at high speed toward the spider web, ripping through it and flying through a concealed tunnel at the back. "Arik!" Scales shouted. "Scales, help meeeeeeee!" Arik wailed back. Scales buckled down and raced after the laughing goblin. She shot down the tunnel, following the sound of the goblin's pathetic excuse for a maniacal laugh. She came out of the tunnel and gasped. She was now in a new cave, one that was incredibly freaky and more than a little scary. The surrounding rock of the cavern was blue-green and purple. The cavern floor was covered in a river of purplish-green water. Only inches beneath the water's surface, great blue vines covered in poisonous thorns could be seen filling up every inch of ground. Scales shivered as she heard unearthly screams echoing throughout the cave every few seconds. The goblin was nowhere in sight. Scales saw what appeared to be a giant spine extending before her. Wary, Scales walked across the giant spine. When she got to the end, she saw a floating vine. She grabbed it and started swinging, dropping to a ledge on the left wall. She jumped and hovered forward, landing on a ledge on the opposite wall. She looked ahead and saw several giant skulls bobbing in the water, forming a series of stepping stones up the river. Disgusted, Scales jumped from the ledge to the first skull. It immediately started sinking! Scales jumped to the next skull and the next after that, each sinking just as she landed. Not wanting to get anywhere near the thorns beneath her, Scales jumped from skull island to skull island until she saw an angled block sticking out of the water. She jumped and hovered to it before she could sink and jumped from there to another block. She jumped from that block to a ledge on the wall. She started walking down the ledge. Suddenly, a monster's arm erupted from a hole in the wall and started swiping at her! Shocked, Scales hit the arm with a Homing Kick. The monster shrieked from inside the wall and pulled its arm back. She kept going, reaching the end of the ledge. She looked around and saw a floating vine in the middle of the area. She hovered to the vine and grabbed it, swinging the vine to the opposite wall of the cave. She jumped from the vine and grabbed a large portion of the wall that seemed to be comprised completely of bones. The bones were glued together by some strong secretion. Not wanting to think about this too long, Scales shimmied along the wall of bones, dropping to a natural bridge extending over the river. Up ahead was a big pillar made completely out of glued bones. Getting even more disgusted, Scales hovered over to the column and grabbed some bones. The column shook and started to sink! Scales quickly climbed up the column as fast as she could, trying to avoid the water. She reached the top and jumped off, grabbing onto another floating vine and swinging onto the side of a second bone column. She quickly started climbing as this one sunk as well, then jumped from the top and hovered to a third bone column. As this one started to sink as well, Scales quickly climbed to the top and jumped off, hovering to a ledge at the end of the cave. There was a tunnel on the wall. She went through and walked down its length. As she did so, more monster arms tried to attack her, each getting a nasty kick. She reached the end of the tunnel and found herself on a ledge overlooking another room. A stream of water and thorns surrounded a tall platform. Scales hovered down to the platform, noticing as she did a familiar-looking glowing orange pyramid base. As she landed on the platform, two hideous monsters appeared! They were essentially balls with clawed, skeletal arms. The ball was their head, with a mouth full of jagged teeth and a single eye. The monsters croaked and started hurling fireballs at her. Scales quickly negated the fire blasts with a couple of energy balls, then grabbed one of the monsters by the wrists. She picked it up and started spinning around, letting go of the monster. The creature slammed into the back wall, its feeble bones cracking instantly. The beast fell, dead. The other monster started throwing fireballs again. Scales jumped over the flames and hit the monster with a Homing Kick. While it was stunned, she smacked the monster with a Tail Whip, knocking it off the edge of the platform, into the water. As both monsters died, a familiar-looking orange sphere dropped from the ceiling. Scales picked up the sphere and placed it on the pyramid base. It levitated into the air, revealing a triangular hole in the ground beneath it. Scales jumped into the hole and landed in another tunnel. She walked down the tunnel and entered a medium-sized room. At the back were two pyramid bases, one blue, one orange. Between them was a large round door, closed. Scurrying around the cave were a pair of giant caterpillars. The caterpillars squealed and scurried over towards Scales. She started lashing out at the bugs, reducing each body segment to dust until finally they died. Once the caterpillars were gone, Scales examined the door. It obviously wouldn't open until she found both matching spheres for the bases. She saw a ledge on the left wall with a tunnel entrance. She jumped to the ledge and went into the tunnel. It forked, leaving Scales a difficult choice of which way to go. After some deliberation, she went to the left. She came out in another large cavern with a floor covered in water and thorns. There were several ledges around the room, as well as spinning bridges on pillars. Scales looked down from her current ledge and saw a trail of skull islands. With no other option, she jumped down to the first island. As it started to sink, she quickly hovered to the next skull, and the next one after that. As each skull sank under her, she eventually reached the last skull. As she stepped on it, the skull rose out of the water, levitating to the level of the first spinning bridge. Scales was a little startled and almost fell off. Regaining her composure, she jumped to the bridge when one of the ends got close to her. She passed up the ledges the bridge passed by, since they were dead ends. Instead, she jumped and hovered to the second bridge, timing her jump and landing perfectly with the bridge rotations. Once on the bridge, she jumped to a ledge at the back of the room. This one had the blue sphere she was looking for. She hefted the sphere to her shoulder. It was too risky for her to hover with this thing, she could drop it. She looked at the bridge she had used and got an idea. When one of the bridge ends came around, she flung the sphere at the bridge, landing it on the end. When the next end came along, Scales jumped to it, then walked down the bridge to pick up the sphere. She didn't want to risk dropping the sphere in the water if she got the timing between the two bridge rotations wrong, so she threw it to a nearby ledge instead. She jumped to the ledge on the next revolution of the bridge and grabbed the sphere again. She threw it to the spinning bridge and jumped after it. She picked up the sphere once more and hurled it all the way to the cave entrance. She hovered after the sphere and picked it up, then walked back through the tunnel. Once she was back in front of the door, she placed the sphere on the blue pedestal, locking it into place. She then returned to the tunnel, taking the right fork this time. She was now in another cave with thorns and water. She looked around for any way to proceed. She noticed a floating vine nearby. She jumped to it and swung to a ledge on the wall. She walked onto a large floating skull. The skull started flying across the room, stopping at a ledge on the other side. Scales followed the ledge down the cavern wall on saw a floating vine positioned across from the end of the ledge. She hovered to the vine and swung to a small pillar. She jumped and hovered to another pillar, and walked on another floating skull. It flew down the cave passage, stopping at a pillar in a group with five others. Two giant caterpillars appeared and started attacking. She quickly killed the insects and jumped across the pillars to another floating skull. She hopped on the skull and it raised to a high ledge. On that ledge was the orange sphere she was seeking. She picked it up and was about to step back on the skull when she saw it had disappeared. She looked around and saw a large ledge nearby. She threw it to the ledge then hovered after it. She picked it up and walked to the end of the ledge. She threw it as hard as she could. Miraculously, it landed on the ledge she had started on! She jumped off the ledge and started hovering down. When she saw she wouldn't be able to make it to the ledge, she instead hovered over to the vine she had used earlier, grabbing it and using it to swing to the ledge. Once there, she picked it up and went back through the tunnel. She placed the sphere on its base. The door opened up, inviting Scales inside. She walked through and was in a small cave with a large green crystal formation in the middle of the room. There were no exits or clear ways to get out. Scales looked carefully at the crystal and saw that it seemed to be growing from a hole. She curled into a ball and started spinning, her battle blades popping out. She shot at the crystal with a spindash, shattering it and revealing a hole in the ground. She uncurled and jumped down the hole. She was now in a creepy tunnel. Up ahead, more green crystals blocked the way. Sticking out of the ground was a skull on a pole. Scales curled her lip in disgust and started her spindash. She smashed through the crystals, finding herself in a room with a tunnel entrance on the left side. Taking up most of the room was a pool full of stagnant green water. Scales was about to go through the tunnel when she heard a bubbling noise. She looked at the pool and saw bubbles rising from the surface. Then, one near-skeletal clawed hand rose from the pool, then another. The goblin rose from the water, his ever-present grin on his face. "So, girl lizard better than Nagus thought." He said. Scales frowned. "Okay, four questions. One, where's Arik? Two, where's your treasure? Three, what were you doing in that pool? And finally, why do you keep referring to yourself in third person?" Nagus actually frowned at her. "Why should Nagus answer girl's questions? Just because girl got this far doesn't mean Nagus has to do anything for her." Scales' eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about, creep? You promised that if I found you without dying, you'd give me Arik and your treasure." The goblin laughed his irritating mockery of a malevolent laugh. "Nagus doesn't care! You know, Nagus think you good enough to eat anyway!" His mouth opened wider than was humanly possible as the goblin lunged at Scales. Frightened, she jumped out of the way and ran for the tunnel entrance. She ran into the tunnel and fell down. She had accidentally walked off an incline and was now sliding on her back down a winding slope. She managed to pull herself to her feet with some leverage from her tail, allowing her to control her slide with her feet. She swerved around several green crystals in her path. She heard a roar from behind. She looked over her shoulder and saw Nagus the goblin flying after her, mouth wide open and revealing his nasty incisors. Scales crouched down to increase her speed, pulling away bit by bit from the hungry goblin. After a minute or so of sliding down the slope and avoiding crystals, Nagus pulled back, disappearing! Cheering herself, Scales passed between a pair of skulls on posts and came to the bottom of the slope, exiting into a really big cave on a large ledge. She was shocked to see Nagus was floating in the gap between her and the next ledge! "Wha-how did you get here before me?!" Scales asked incredulously. Nagus gave his irritating laugh again. "Nagus knows this cave like the back of Nagus' hand, girl! Nagus will kill ye now!" The goblin started spitting fireballs at Scales. She ran out of the way of the flames and hurled energy balls at Nagus. The balls hit the goblin, knocking him back a few feet in the air. He looked angry. Opening his mouth really wide, he spat out a huge skull at Scales! She reacted instinctively, hitting it with an energy ball right before it reached the edge of her ledge. The skull quivered and froze in midair. Getting an idea, Scales jumped on the skull. Nagus spat more skulls at her. She timed the projectiles and threw energy balls, striking one skull after another and freezing it in place, forming a bridge. She ran from skull to skull, firing at any new skulls to add to the bridge. Nagus flew back to the next ledge to stay away from Scales as she got closer, still spitting skulls. Using frequent energy balls, Scales froze all the skulls into the position she needed to complete the bridge across the thorny chasm. She ran across the last few skulls and made it to the ledge. Nagus quickly flew away from her, going over the great river of thorns. The goblin began spewing fireballs again. Scales dodged the fireballs and shot Nagus with some energy balls. Nagus rocked backwards as the balls exploded on his form, hovering over a pillar. He began spitting skulls again. Scales hurled energy balls at the skulls, freezing them. She hopped across the skulls as she froze them to form her bridge, getting closer and closer to the retreating goblin. When the skull bridge was close enough to the pillar, Scales jumped to it and hit Nagus with a Homing Kick. The goblin flew away and started throwing fireballs again. Scales dodged the flaming projectiles and threw a half dozen energy balls at Nagus, knocking the goblin back and forcing him to use his skulls. Scales quickly froze the projectiles once more, forming a bridge to the next column. Before Nagus could fly away again, Scales hit the goblin with another Homing Attack. The creature flew away and started spitting fire again. Scales dodged the flames and threw energy balls at the goblin. They obviously hurt, but Nagus kept spitting fireballs! Scales looked around and saw a floating vine nearby. She jumped and hovered to the vine, grabbing it and swinging out of the way of another fireball. She swung hard and jumped from the vine, hovering to the next column, which was made of bones, She grabbed the bones at the base of the column and started climbing up, relieved it wasn't sinking. She pulled herself to the top and was almost knocked off by a fireball. She threw an energy ball at Nagus, hitting him. The goblin squealed and flew far back, spitting more skulls at her. Scales hurled enough energy balls to freeze all the skulls in a neat line, forming a bridge. As Nagus retreated, Scales ran across the bridge and jumped to the next pillar. She was now at the bottom of a series of closely grouped pillars. The goblin hovered near the top of the pillars and started spitting fireballs at Scales. She dodged the flame blasts and jumped to the next pillar. She jumped to the next one, and the one after that, hopping from small pillar to small pillar in succession and getting closer to Nagus. When she reached the top pillar, she hit the goblin with a Homing Kick just before he could fly away. The monster squealed and floated away, towards another large pillar. He started spitting skulls, allowing Scales to build another bridge. Once she had frozen all the skulls in place and started running across, Nagus flew away again and began spitting fireballs as Scales stepped onto the pillar. She hit him with several energy balls, knocking the weird goblin all the way to the back of the cave, over a large ledge. Nagus started spitting skulls once more. As Scales waited for the skull to get closer, she was a little nervous. This gap was much bigger than the others, so it would take longer to form a bridge. When the first skull got close, she froze it and jumped on, then quickly froze the next one. She took the process one skull and step at a time, eventually reaching the ledge. She hit Nagus with a Homing Kick, knocking him into the wall. As she ran over, hoping to get in another blow, the goblin flew up again and raced for a tunnel in the back wall, next to a skull on a post. Scales chased after him, keeping up with the goblin as he flew down the twisting tunnel. Finally, the tunnel opened out into a large chamber. Scales stopped, gaping. The room was full of gold coins, heaped in piles fifty feet high. The goblin dropped to the top of the highest pile of gold and sat there, waiting. Scales blinked, recovering from the sight of all the gold, and glared at the goblin. "Where's Arik?" "He's right behind ye, lass." Said Nagus, pointing. Scales turned around in time to see Arik pull himself from a large pile of gold. "Arik!" Scales exclaimed, glomping the raptor. As he started choking, she said, "I was so worried about you! Did that slimy goblin hurt you in any way?" "Scales, you're hurting me!" Arik rasped. She quickly let go. "I'm happy to see you too. No, Nagus didn't hurt me, he just half-buried me in a pile of gold coins and made it impossible for me to get out unless you got here. Well done, I was worried you would succumb to the horrors of this place!" Scales smirked. "It'll take more than a cave of unspeakable terrors to take this lizard down! Now," she said, turning to Nagus. "I believe we have a treasure to talk about." The goblin grunted. "Ye beat Nagus fair and square, girl. Ye made it here almost completely unharmed. Ye may take the gold." "Well, that's all well and good, but the gold isn't what we're after." Said Arik. "Would you happen to have a large jewel that shows mystical visions if you look at it long enough?" Scales asked. Nagus scratched his hat. "Large jewel that shows..." He reached into his tuxedo and pulled out a large blue gemstone. "Is this what ye were wanting?" "Yes!" Arik and Scales said eagerly. The goblin clutched it tightly to his chest. "Well, ye can't have it!" "What? Why?" asked Scales incredulously. "Because it's MINE!" Nagus wailed. "Mine! My precioussssssss!" Arik rolled his eyes. "Oh god, don't tell me you're related to the Gollum!" Scales narrowed her eyes. "Give me the Ruby!" "Noooo! It's my preciousssssssss! My precious! Mine, mine, mine, mine! Ye can't have Nagus' preciousssssssssss!" the goblin hissed. Scales' eye started twitching. Arik backed away, knowing she was very close to going berserk. "Look mister, since we got to this time period I've been subjected to numerous foul smells, forced to sit right behind an old lady who's never bathed or washed her hair in her entire life and also had flatulence problems, got shot at several times by pterodactyls, nearly sank into swamp water with god-knows-what swimming in it, had to chase through this horrible thorn and monster infested cave to chase after you, nearly get eaten, and battle you in a long and tedious repetitious fight, all so I could get back Arik and the Ruby you happen to be holding right now. Will you please give me the jewel I deserve from going through all of this?" Nagus shook his head. "No. Ye can't have my precious." The poor, stupid, foolish goblin had just made the biggest mistake of his life. "OKAY, THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO FEEL PAIN BEYOND ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER FELT BEFORE!" Scales roared and rushed the pile of gold. Arik shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see what Scales was doing to the crazy goblin. He was unable to block out the sounds, though, even with hands over both his ear spots. He winced as Nagus started screaming at a pitch high enough to break glass. The screams were fairly continuous, rising and falling as Scales did things to the goblin that made loud squelching noises. There were several snaps and the screaming reached an ear-piercing crescendo. Right when Arik felt like his eardrums were going to explode, the screaming stopped. Arik waited for a few moments, then called out, "Are you quite done?" "Yeah, you can look now." Said Scales. Arik opened his eyes and saw a gruesome sight. You know how in some cartoons strong guys wrap weaker things into pretzels? Well, Scales had actually managed to physically twist Nagus' body into the form of a pretzel. As you can imagine, it was incredibly painful for the goblin. Scales was standing nest to the pretzel goblin on top of the coin heap, holding the blue Chronos Ruby. "Well, what do you think?" Arik shivered. "Remind me to never, ever make you angry." "I will. Come on, let's get out of this age of filth and disease." Scales slid down the coin heap and started walking towards Arik, who came towards her as well. Nagus opened his mouth, eyes bulging. Astonishingly, he was able to talk despite his seriously torturous position. "N-n-nobody takes away Nagus' p-p- p-p-p-p-precioussssssssss! Y-y-y-y-y-you t-t-two w-w-will never leave th-th- this cave alive!" He started shrieking. The entire place started quaking. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling. Arik looked around fearfully. "The entire place is caving in! Scales, we've got to get out of here!" Just then, a huge rock broke from the ceiling and started falling for Arik. He saw it and gaped, too petrified to move. Scales tackled Arik, knocking into him just before the rock could hit. Time seemed to stop for a second. "CHAOS CONTROL!" She yelled. They warped away, the rock hitting the ground and breaking apart where they had been just a millisecond ago. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nagus screamed, just before the entire cavern collapsed, burying him alive.  
  
One quick trip through the time stream later, Scales and Arik were back in the Cretaceous period, relieved they would only have to smell the sweet scents of the jungle for now. "Ah, this place is heavenly to my nose!" Scales said, sighing happily. Arik took a deep sniff of fresh air. "I'll never take smelling for granted again. For now on, I'll make sure to maintain proper hygiene. I don't want to end up like Bristol!" They laughed at that. Scales took a sip of purple juice. They were both eating dinner, and joking around. "That goblin didn't know what hit him! Geez, I was really angry wasn't I?" Arik nodded, chuckling. Then he paused, getting serious. "Scales, I want to thank you." "For what?" Scales asked after swallowing a hunk of meat. "For saving my life twice today. You know, I really couldn't have gone on this adventure at all if it weren't for you." He said. She smiled. "That's sweet. You're very welcome, Arik. I thought you've been pretty brave despite everything, though. I mean, you led the way to the cave when we were being attack by the pterodactyls! That was very courageous." "It was nothing." Said Arik, blushing a little. "Nothing? We would have died if you hadn't been as fast as you were! You know, I think if we raced, we would be on even footing." Scales insisted. "You really think so?" Arik asked, impressed. "I know so!" said Scales. Arik smiled, mollified. He looked out the window. "Oh, it's getting late. Perhaps we should retire and start our Ruby hunt anew in the morning?" "Okay." Said Scales. They both got up. As Arik went to the ladder, Scales suddenly said, "Arik?" "Yeah?" he said, almost on the first rung of the ladder. "Would you like to sleep in my room tonight? It must be lonely, being in your old bedroom with nobody else. I mean, you've only been using the same room for the last thirteen years, right?" Scales reasoned. Arik paused for thought. Scales did have a good point. It was lonely in his room. And perhaps he could get rid of some of his old fears by sleeping in his parents' room for once. But then again, he'd have to sleep in the same bed as Scales. Darius' words echoed through his head, about Scales being the right one. He was admittedly starting to like her, but didn't really want to sleep next to her just yet. "Maybe tomorrow." He said. "Oh." Said Scales, looking a little disappointed. Arik started up the ladder. Scales followed him up to the second floor. Both of them parted ways, waving goodbye and goodnight as they entered their rooms. They got ready for bed, and sleep quickly followed. They dreamed of each other.  
  
Was this a good chapter? Please tell me! But until you do, here's the next Scales interview! Scales: Pi2, are you trying to make me fall in love with Arik? Me: (Crosses fingers behind back.) No. Scales: Oh, all right then. Me: Ultrafan X seems to think there's something going on between you and Arik. Scales: What? How dare he! I think I'll throw some chairs at him whenever he mentions it in his reviews! Me: Simmer down! Anyway, our fans loved the whole demon bit in the last chapter. Scales: Yeah, I loved it too. It was funny! Me: The Anonymous One wishes to know it T-Rexes are scavengers as well as predators, by the way. Scales: Well, some scientists believe the Rexes scavenged, some say they just preyed. Others say both. I think they did both, which is in accordance with the Predator's Code. Me: I see. What did you think of Nagus? Scales: He was ridiculous! I loved the whole Lord of the Rings reference. The "precious" thing was hilarious. Aside from that, he actually smelled better than most of the other things in the Middle Ages. Wonder why that is? Me: Actually, it's because he bathes in swamp water. The monsters leave him alone. Scales: Eww! Probably because he tastes bad. Me: No doubt. Anyway, we have just enough time to give you some gifts, and then we're done. Scales: What did I get? Me: Since you haven't had your dinner date with Arik yet, Ultrafan X sent you some chopsticks as silverware. Scales: How am I supposed to eat weasels with chopsticks? Me: I don't know. Also, since we put a ban on weasels as gifts, Maverick sent us a giant hamster built with alien technology. Scales: Ooh, is it Ultra Peepi? Me: Either that or Hamtaro, I'm not certain. Anyway, it's for dessert after you and Arik are done with the weasels. Scales: I think we'll be full after eating the weasels. Can we save the giant hamster for later? Me: Sure. Well, that's all the time we have for today! So long everybody! Scales: Reviews are appreciated. And we'd also love some gifts! Possibly something inedible, Arik and I will be stuffed for the next few chapters! 


	7. To Greece or Bust!

Hello everyone! I hope you all loved the last level. I'm afraid to say the fun events in this time period won't take as long as the ones in the last few, but the level will be long. So that's why it will take up most of the next chapter, as well as a good chunk of this one. Hope you can stay with it. Anyway, let's begin! Oh, and by the way, it's easier to envision Arik if you think of him as having a slight British accent. It's kind of the look I was going for. Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
Scales climbed down the ladder. Arik was already eating breakfast. "Good morning, sleepy head." He said. "I've been waiting for you for the last half hour!" he said jokingly. Scales smirked as she sat down and started eating the meat before her. "Well, I had a really good dream that I didn't want to wake up from." She said. This was true. She had actually been having a very strange dream involving Arik in a white tuxedo. She had been wearing a long dress and they were dancing in some sort of crazy musical based on their adventure so far, with props for most of the places and objects and plenty of special effects. It had been strangely satisfying dancing with the dream Arik. In fact, they had been leaning closer for something just when one of her systems, which automatically woke her up once she had been sleeping for the maximum amount of time allotted to her by her internal computer, woke her up from the wonderful dream. Arik smiled a little. "I won't pry. To tell the truth, I had an interesting dream myself that I was unfortunately woken up from by the cry of the archaeopteryx." Strangely enough, Arik's dream had been exactly the same as Scales'! Of course, neither of them knew that. Arik was actually a little unsettled by the knowledge that he had been about to kiss the dream Scales. He did not love her! He could not love her! And yet the notions Darius, curse that hound, had placed into his mind kept coming back to him. Perhaps he was starting to fall for Scales, at least a little bit? He quickly discontinued this thought and focused on other things. "So, ready for today's time trip?" "You know it!" said Scales. "Good! When you're done eating, we can leave." Said Arik. With this sudden incentive, Scales impressed Arik by managing to completely devour the rest of her steak in thirty seconds flat. "Wow, I've never seen anyone eat a whole steak that fast before!" Scales wiped her mouth. "I'm a woman of many talents. So, where are we going?" "Well, let's see." Arik pulled out the Master Ruby. Once again, the world was visible in it. It rotated and then zoomed in to show Greece. An X appeared at a spot on the map of Greece and the numbers 3000 BC appeared. "Ooh, ancient Greece! We can visit Herc!" "Herc?" Scales asked. "It's a nickname for Hercules." Arik explained. Scales' eyes widened. "You know Hercules?! Oh my god, I've wanted to actually see him ever since I was five!" Arik blinked, a little surprised at Scales' reaction. "Yeah, Herc and I go way back. To tell the truth, he couldn't have done many of his labors without a little help from yours truly." "Get out!" said Scales. "No really, he could never have skinned the Nemean lion without my claws." Arik said modestly. "Wow. Do you think you could get me his autograph?" Scales asked eagerly. "I don't see why not, from the map it seems we're going to land near his home town. Shall we depart?" Arik asked. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet Hercules! Wonder if we can toss some boulders around." Scales said as she got up. Arik grabbed her hand. "Why don't we find out now? Chronos Control!" They warped away.  
  
One trip through the Time Stream later, our heroes reappeared in a pastoral meadow somewhere in Greece. Nearby a babbling brook ran over round stones. There was a large herd of cute, fluffy sheep munching on the grass. "Aw, how cute!" Scales said, bending down to get a better look at a sheep. It looked at her for a moment, then licked her face. "Hey, stop that!" she protested, giggling as the ticklish tongue washed over her face. Arik smirked and looked around. He did a double take when he saw the shepherd, who was sitting under a shady tree. "Herc!" Arik cried, getting the shepherd's attention. The human under the tree, who was wearing a straw hat, sandals, and a tunic, looked around in confusion then got up. He was incredibly muscular, not to mention handsome. He had good looks that would make Leonardo Decaprio jealous. He had brown locks down to his shoulders and blue eyes. When the man saw the raptor, he burst into a grin and started running over. "Hey, Arik! Long time no see!" The man yelled as he got over. "Hercules, it's been too long. How are things in Greece these days?" Arik asked cheerfully. Hercules pulled off his hat and stowed it in his tunic. "Oh, pretty peaceful. Haven't had a monster attack since yesterday, and even then it was just a basilisk." "JUST a basilisk?" Arik joked. "Yeah, it was only twenty feet high and breathed fire, not much of a threat." Hercules said, also joking. Scales managed to pull away from the sheep and stood in awe of the demigod. "Wow! You're Hercules!" she said. Herc chuckled. "Yes, I've noticed. And you would be?" "Scales the Lizard. Could I happen to have your autograph, sir? It would be worth a lot where I come from." Scales asked. Hercules shrugged. "Anything for a pretty lady like yourself." Arik scowled and pretended to scold the hero. "Now Hercules, don't you dare go flirting around! What would Megaera think if she found out you were spending a little too much time with someone else?" Hercules gulped and sweated a little. "Curse you Arik, invoking the name of the one person I fear more than Hera!" Scales couldn't help laughing a little. "It's okay, we won't tell a soul. So, can I have that autograph please?" "Oh right, the autograph." Hercules pulled out a piece of parchment from his tunic as well as a feather pen. "Always keep one of these handy, in case I run into fans." He explained. He wrote his name on the paper and handed it to Scales. "Here you go." Scales admired the autograph. "Whoa, I got Hercules' autograph! Too bad it's written in Greek, which I can't understand." She put it away. "So Arik, what brings you and the lady to my meadow?" Hercules asked. "We're looking for a magical jewel called a Chronos Ruby. I doubt the name sounds familiar, but it looks like a large cut gemstone that shows images of the future if you stare in it long enough." Arik said. "Have you heard of a jewel like it Mister Hercules?" Scales asked hopefully. The great hero stroked his chin for a moment, thinking about it. "Actually, I believe I know of this jewel you are looking for." "Really? Where is it?" Arik asked. Hercules started talking. "Back when I was but a lad, only strong enough to crush rocks twice the size of my head, my mother told me a bedtime story once, a very strange one." "Oh?" said Scales. Herc nodded. "Yes, she told me how a hundred years or so ago, my granddaddy was visited by a strange lizard, much like Arik here. The lizard gave my grandpa a strange jewel and told him to keep it safe, then vanished. Grandpa was intrigued by some of the strange pictures he saw in the jewel, and showed it to his court magicians. (For those of you who aren't mythology buffs, Hercules is technically a prince as well as a demigod and great hero, so it makes sense for his mortal grandfather to be king.) The magicians were unable to fathom the true power of the jewel, but were slightly scared by what they were able to find about it, claiming it possessed a shard of a god's soul. They knew immediately it did not belong in the hands of mortals. They beseeched Hades and presented him with the jewel containing a piece of the sibling. Recognizing it, Hades promised to keep it out of harm's way, constructing a subterranean temple to house." "Where is this temple?" asked Arik. Hercules smirked. "Would you believe the cave the temple is in is only a mile from here? I know, I went to the entrance once. Never actually got to the temple though." "How come?" asked Scales. "Because the caves are a maze full of lava, that's why! I never figured out how to get through the lava, so I let it be. Now, if you two are looking to get to this cave, I'd be happy to oblige. However, there are a couple of things you should know about the cave and the temple before you even try to get in it." Said Hercules. "What sort of things?" asked Arik. Hercules frowned. "Well, the lava itself is the biggest threat. There are also strange stone things that spurt flame, according to the tale I heard. I also heard about cobwebs strong enough to support a man twice my size and weight, and large plums that are lava-proof and can be rode on like a raft." They stared at him. "Lava-proof plums?" Scales asked skeptically. Hercules nodded. "Yeah, I know it sounds far-fetched, but I actually saw one! I would have used it to try and get through the caves, but I was too big to fit on the darn thing." He paused, trying to remember something. "Oh yeah, one other thing you should know. Only someone immortal can go in the temple. Hades did that to make sure that no clever thief would just walk in, get past all the hazards, and get the jewel." Scales puffed up her chest. "Well then, there shouldn't be a problem. I'm immortal, so I should be able to get in that temple easily." Hercules arched an eyebrow. "Immortal, are you? Don't be so cocky, Hades rules Tartarus. He's a master at devising defenses to keep the evil dead from returning to the living world. Making hazards to keep a jewel safe is not much different." "Well, we'll see about these dangers when we reach the temple, shall we? We had better hurry, there are some people after us who also want the Ruby. We have to get there first." Said Arik. "Let's go then!" said Herc, starting to walk away. Arik followed. "Wait, what about the sheep?" asked Scales. "Oh don't worry, they can tend to themselves." Hercules said with a dismissive wave. "Are you coming or not?" "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Scales said, catching up to the two men. They started walking away from the pasture, towards a forest.  
  
A few minutes after they left, a time portal opened, frightening some of the sheep. Sauron stepped out, sniffing the air. "Ah, much better! The smell is greatly improved from that last place." He looked around and licked his lips. "And so much food! Look at it all, plentiful livestock and delicious-looking plants! Ah, an omnivore's paradise!" He sniffed again, and frowned. "Wait a minute. I know that scent. Those two meddlers have been here, and not too long ago from the smell of things. Better get some troops over here, don't want them getting too far ahead of me." He put his head back through the portal. "Hey boys, get your tails over here! We've got fresh meat and grass, and you've got some tracking to do!" He pulled his head back as cheers resounded back home, then grinned nastily at a nervous-looking sheep. "Ah, you look fit to eat, you cuddly thing you! I think I'll eat you first!" Screeching, Sauron pounced on the poor sheep and began disemboweling it, drinking the blood spilt from the wounds he inflicted.  
  
Hercules stopped at a big crack in the ground. "Okay, here we are." He said. Scales and Arik looked at the crack. "I thought you said it was a cave." Said Scales. "It is a cave!" said Herc. "You've just got to walk into the crack, down the slope at the end, see?" he said, pointing to a slope going into the crack. "Once you get down the slope, you're in the cave. Nothing to it." Arik and Scales looked at each other. "That crack's pretty narrow. Who goes first?" he asked. Suddenly, the three heard several approaching roars. "What the Hades?" Hercules asked, disgruntled. Three dozen Massopondylus and raptors could be seen through the trees racing for them. "What kind of monsters are these?" "Oh no! They've found us already! Arik, get in the cave and try to find the temple! Herc and I will hold these buggers off!" said Scales. "But how will you find me once I reach the temple entrance?" Arik protested as the dinosaurs got closer. "I can sense the energy from your Ruby at long distance. When you find the temple, take out the Master Ruby as a signal for me. I can home in on the signal and warp right to you." She said. Arik glanced uneasily at the approaching pack. "Are you sure you can handle these guys? There'll probably be more after them." Scales grinned. "With this time period's greatest hero working with me? It'll be easy!" Arik hesitated, then nodded in defeat. "Fine, just don't get hurt okay?" Hercules rolled his eyes. "Please, we'll be fine Arik! Just go down there already, Scales and I can take care of ourselves." Arik paused another second, then ran into the crack. Scales grinned at Herc as the omnivores reached them. "So hero, ready to rumble?" "You know it!" he said, charging at the dinosaurs. Scales followed him, eager to slit some throats.  
  
Arik winced immediately once he truly was inside the cave. It was extremely hot, due to the molten lava everywhere. The cave was built a little like a fissure, with high walls and lava far below. Arik was on a ledge at the bottom of the slope in the crack. Ahead of him was a horizontal bridge between the walls. Taking a few steps back, Arik leaped to the bridge, landing neatly on it as always. He looked to the right and saw the bridge connected to a ledge running along the wall. He walked to the ledge and started following it. As he went along the ledge, the fissure started widening. When Arik reached the end of the ledge, he could see a big ledge to his left. He jumped across the lava and landed on the big ledge. He followed the ledge until he got out into a big lava-filled cave. The ledge ended a little way ahead, stopping in front of a large stone pillar rising from the lava. Arik walked to the end of the ledge and saw a catwalk running along the side of the pillar. He jumped high and landed on the catwalk, then started going up it. He reached the end and dropped down a few feet to a small platform. On the side facing the platform Arik was now on was a crack in the stone. He slammed his tail into the crack, breaking it open. The pillar was hollow! From the new hole in the pillar, a floating vine drifted out and hovered over the lava. Recalling Scales' mention of these things, Arik thought he could use the vine to reach a ledge across the cavern. He took a running leap and grabbed the vine, swinging it with enough momentum to let go and land on the ledge he was aiming for. He really was that good at jumping. He looked around the large ledge and saw that across a small gap was a slope leading away from the cave. He jumped easily over the gap and started up the slope. He came out in another lava-filled area, a river. Another large ledge was nearby, across another small gap. There was a strange creature, some sort of a monster on the ledge. It was purple, with big pointy ears, bulging yellow eyes, a long nose and thick arms that drooped to the ground. It had a brown loincloth, and clawed feet. It looked like some kind of imp. The imp made a squelching noise and conjured a large fireball, throwing it at Arik. Arik dodged the fireball and started throwing energy balls at the imp. Each ball struck the creature dead-on. The imp squelched again and tried to conjure another fireball. Arik quickly let loose with a dozen energy balls before the imp could even conjure an ember. The imp staggered back and fell to the ground, quite dead. Arik jumped over to the ledge and looked around to see if he could find anywhere else to go. He saw another ledge up ahead. He jumped to the ledge, then the one after that. He jumped from there to a ledge on the other side of the river of lava. He found what looked like a tree with a giant plum hanging from it. Could this be one of the plums Hercules was talking about? He hit the tree with a Homing Kick, causing the plum to fall down. It bounced a little, but was otherwise unharmed. Arik picked up the plum and dropped it off the side of the ledge. True to what he had been told, the plum did not burn up in the lava! He jumped down, landing on the plum. The only problem he had now was figuring out how to steer the thing. On impulse, he generated an energy ball and threw it away from him. He was surprised when the plum started moving in the opposite direction he had shot at! Perhaps this was how he could use the plum to get around. Using energy balls, Arik started piloting the plum down stream, following the lava. After a few minutes of shooting his way down the lava flow, Arik found a ledge near where the lava hit a wall and went underneath it. He fired a ball at the opposite wall to push the plum into the ledge, stopping its movement. He jumped up to the ledge and found a cave entrance and another plum tree. Thinking it might come in handy, Arik knocked down the plum and carried it into the cave. He stopped when he saw a large pit full of lava up ahead. In the middle of the lava was a large metal spike sticking up. Arik considered. The other side of the pit looked too far away to jump to. The spike was too sharp to work as a platform, unless...he threw the plum at the spike. It landed on the top, getting partially skewered. Knowing it could fall off at any second, Arik jumped to the plum, then immediately jumped to the other side of the pit as the plum started to fall of the spike. He walked away from the pit and found himself in a large room with lots of lava. There were a few platforms and natural pillars in the room. There were also a couple of metal spikes in different places. Arik saw another plum tree nearby and knocked the plum from it. He looked around and saw the closest platform was within jumping distance. It also had a metal spike sticking out of a pillar. Since Arik didn't want to try jumping while carrying the large plum, he threw it as hard as he could in the general direction of the platform. It landed neatly on the end of the spike. Arik jumped after it and caught the plum before it could fall from the spike. He then threw it to a spike on a nearby platform and jumped over, catching it before it could fall again. He saw a ledge high on the cave wall above him. He threw the plum to the ledge then jumped to it. He picked up the plum and walked through the tunnel on the ledge, reaching another lava stream. He dropped the plum in the lava, jumped on, and started propelling himself down the stream. After a little while, he saw a ledge on the side of the stream. He stopped the plum and jumped to the ledge. He saw some large cobwebs on the ceiling. Remembering what Hercules had said, Arik jumped up and grabbed the webbing. He was relieved to find it was indeed strong enough to support him. Using the webbing like monkey bars, he started down the rest of the tunnel, clutching the cobwebs tightly. Eventually, he saw a ledge and cave on his right. He swung to the end of the cobwebs and jumped down to the ledge. A pair of baby giant caterpillars immediately attacked him. He blasted the insects to oblivion and went into the cave. He saw the way ahead of him once more filled with lava. Fortunately, another plum tree grew to his right. He knocked down the plum, threw it in the lava, and hopped on. He started shooting energy balls to move around the lava, reaching the back of the cave, near some ledges. He jumped off the plum and to the nearest ledge, then jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached a passageway. He went through the passage and came to a small platform overlooking a larger stream of lava. Grabbing a plum from the nearby tree, Arik threw it into the lava and jumped after it, beginning another trip downstream. After turning a corner, he saw two things up ahead, a ledge on his right and a bridge going over the lava a little further ahead. On the bridge was an imp, who promptly started throwing fireballs. Arik started blasting at the imp with his own energy balls while piloting the plum to a hiding place behind the ledge. He jumped to the ledge and almost got hit by a fireball. He ran into the tunnel on the ledge and followed it as it curved around, opening up on the same lava stream, on another bridge just behind the one with the imp. The imp turned around and started throwing fireballs at the raptor. Arik, instead of just dodging and throwing energy balls, jumped over to the other bridge, grabbed the imp by the ears, and threw it into the lava. The threat gone, Arik went through a tunnel at the end of the imp's bridge. He entered the tunnel and came out in a cave with a few pillars in it and a tunnel high up the wall. As Arik stepped into the room, another imp squelched and ran at him from behind a pillar. Arik quickly hit the imp with a few energy balls and followed it up with a Homing Kick, stunning the imp. While the monster was stunned, the raptor grabbed the creature and hurled him into a wall, knocking him out. The imp out cold, Arik headed for the wall where the tunnel was. He easily jumped up to the tunnel and went inside. The tunnel widened a bit up ahead, revealing some fallen pillars and a hole in the floor. There was nowhere else to go, so Arik jumped down the hole. When he landed, he was in front of the entrance to the temple. It was very Greek looking, with some white pillars supporting a triangular roof. Stairs led up to a door leading inside. Arik sighed in relief. "Good, I've made it. Time to signal Scales." He pulled out the Master Ruby. "I hope she can sense it through all this rock."  
  
Scales dropped another raptor to the ground, leaving a big gash in his stomach. "That would be my twentieth kill so far! How are you doing Herc?" She asked as another Massopondylus charged her. Hercules smashes two dinosaur's skulls and kicked another through five trees. "Damn, I've only gotten up to fifteen! You're good." "Thanks!" said Scales as she tore the Massopondylus' throat out. "Make that twenty-one. Oh! I sense Chronos energy! Arik must have found the temple." "Go on, I can handle these goons! They're nothing compared to the man- eating horses of King Diomedes!" said Hercules, crushing another pair of dinos. "Okay, have fun! Chaos Control!" Scales vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
"Well, looks like it's more for me." Said Hercules, smashing another few raptors.  
  
Scales appeared in the cavern, right in front of the temple. Arik was happy to see her. "It worked! I was worried you wouldn't be able to get here." Scales grinned. "Actually, I wasn't sure it would work either. I was kind of guessing it might work." Arik frowned. "You mean to tell me you sent me down here on an assumption that you could follow me safely just so you could beat up more bad guys?" Scales paused. "Well, sort of." Arik groaned. "Whatever. In any case, we're here now. It's your turn to face certain death, Scales. Go in the temple and get that Ruby!" "Aye aye, captain!" Scales joked, heading up the stairs. "Do be careful!" Arik yelled up at her. Scales smirked. "Aren't I always?" With that, she went through the temple door. "I hope she's okay..." said Arik. "I'd hate for anything bad to happen to her." He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, deciding he should just take a nap until Scales got back. After all, he had nothing better to do while he waited.  
  
Sorry if this chapter was too short, but I was really out of ideas for what they could do in Greece. That's why I took up so much time with this lava cave thing. Don't worry, the next time period will have a little more scenery. The next chapter may be shorter than usual as well, but please bear with me anyway. So let's move on to our interview! Scales: Hi! Me: Scales, How was it to meet one of your favorite heroes? Scales: He's pretty much like I had expected him to be. He was a good fighter when Sauron's troops started their attack. I'm glad he gave me his autograph. Too bad back home, everyone will think it's a fake. Me: Hey, at least you know it's real. Anyway, how was Greece? Scales: Shorter than I had imagined. Why is that? Me: I was pretty much out of ideas on how to handle this time period, so I had to cut everything down a bit. Besides, it made room for that Arik level thing, didn't it? Scales: Yeah, I guess. Me: Don't worry, I'll try to get you guys a longer experience in the next time period. Scales: Well, all right. When are going, anyway? Me: Can't tell you. Secret. Scales: Damn it all. Me: Anyway, how was your dinner date with Arik? Scales: Very nice, thank you. We decided not to eat Ultra Peepi, he's just too big. Me: Where is that cute giant hamster anyway? Scales: Uh, I'm not exactly sure. (Cut to New York City, where people are running in fear from the giant mutant hamster.) I'm sure he's okay, though. Me: That's nice. Time for some questions! First, from 273. He wants to know why you didn't take Nagus' gold. Scales: How were we supposed to get it out of the cave, even with Chaos Control? There was over a ton of gold coins! Me: He also wants to know how Nagus survived the whole pretzel thing. Scales: Goblins are more resilient than most people, so they can survive more pain. Me: By the way, he tried to get away with giving you fake Chronos Rubies. Scales: WHAT?! Oh, he'll pay for that! Me: Good luck, he vanished right after his review. Anyway, we also have some questions from good old Ultrafan X. He wants to know whether or not we could hide a Ruby somewhere in the present, or during one of your brother's earlier adventures. Scales: We can't do that for one simple reason. You're too lazy to put them anywhere but in the ancient past. Me: SILENCE! I will have no mocking of me! I gave you life and I can take it away! Scales: No you can't. Who will star in the fic? Me: Curse your incredibly high IQ! Anyway, he also thinks Sauron was an idiot to only send three pterodactyls to the swamp. Scales: Not really, swamps are difficult terrain for soldiers. There's not much ground, and there are often nasty things in the water. It was good strategy for him to send flyers, since they could just go over the dangerous parts and land in safe places. Anyway, he only had three adult pterodactyls to spare, the others were too immature. Me: Interesting. Well, that's all the time we have for now. Bye! Scales: See you next time! Please review! 


	8. The Sanctuary of Lava and Fire

I hope you were fine with that Greek level. Here is the second part of it, in which Scales explores the temple erected by the god Hades. What sinister traps and dangers has the Lord of the Underworld placed in defense of the Chronos Ruby? Well, read on and see for yourself, silly! Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Scales looked around. She was in a medium-sized room full of lava, predictably. The lava cascaded in a stream from a hole in the left wall, explaining the large pool. There were a few platforms leading over the lava to a circular walkway going along the right wall to a door at the back of the room. The door was right across from an arched bridge at the end of the aforementioned walkway, on a ledge surrounded by pillars. Scales deduced she needed to get to the door to proceed. (Well, duh.) She hopped to the first platform in the lava, then jumped to the second. She was about to jump to the walkway when she suddenly noticed a triangular metal plate in the wall facing her, right above the walkway. It had a hole in it. What was it for? The plate was explained as a jet of flame surged out, almost reaching her platform. "Ah, these must be those flame-throwers Herc mentioned. I'll just have to time this one, it's shut off now." Scales waited a few seconds to see if the flames would go back on. After ten seconds, the flame-thrower ignited briefly, then went out. Scales jumped to the walkway and got out of range before the thing could turn back on. She walked around the walkway and up the bridge, jumping to the ledge with the door. It was made of rock, and had no visible means to open it. So Scales figured it would be a good idea to smash it down. It took a few Homing Kicks, but the door crumbled, allowing her to proceed. She was now on a ledge in a part of a room that curved around to form a block C. She was in the bottom right portion of the C. To her diagonal left was a platform too far to hover to. Above her and ahead was a large stalactite hanging from the ceiling. Scales examined the stalactite, and calculated whether or not she could jump from it to the platform if it were not on the ceiling. She found she could. She shot an energy ball at the stalactite, knocking it into the lava. It slowly started to sink. Scales quickly jumped to the stone formation, then jumped to the platform before it was too late. The stalactite vanished into the lava. Scales walked along the lengthy platform until she reached another impasse. The next platform was around the corner, so she couldn't really hover to it. Straight ahead was a flame-thrower, and hanging from the ceiling was another stalactite. Scales waited until the flame-thrower was off then shot the stone formation down from the ceiling. She jumped to it, then jumped to the platform before the stalactite sank and the flame-thrower re-ignited. She walked along the platform, jumping over a broken bridge to continue. She turned right around the corner of the room and walked towards the end of the platform. She jumped and hovered to a lower one on the opposite wall. Now in front of her was a pillar with a crack it. The pillar was too far away to hit with a Homing Kick, but Scales remedied the problem by throwing an energy ball at it. The ball exploded, causing the pillar to break off the crack and fall forward, creating a bridge across the lava for Scales. She jumped onto the fallen pillar and walked to its base. She looked to the right and saw another cracked pillar. She fired another energy ball at it, knocking it down and forming another bridge. She walked across the pillar and jumped to a platform from its base. She looked ahead and saw the lava flowing down through a large doorway. Scales hovered through the doorway, over the lava, and landed on one of the platforms in this new room. It was a curving corridor. In front of Scales, across a short gap from her platform, was a set of stairs leading up the corridor. A flame-thrower was set in the wall halfway up the stairs. Scales jumped to the bottom step and started walking up, timing the flame- thrower to run by when it was off. She reached the top of the stairs and turned left, following a short bridge through a door and entering another room. She was on a platform at the beginning of a long, curving and sloping river of lava. Ahead of her was a round platform sitting in the lava. It was too far to hover to. Hanging from the ceiling was another stalactite. If you think you know what she's going to do, you're right! She blasted the stalactite down with an energy ball, then jumped to it, then hovered from there to the platform before the stone formation could sink. When she got on the platform, it started moving! It began floating down the stream of lava, taking Scales with it. It came to a stop in a larger chamber going sideways. Lava cascaded down the walls, the lava flow going right and off a cliff. Sticking out of the wall Scales was facing were three sets of giant blocks, each separated by about a meter. The set of blocks facing Scales had three going straight out, towards her, and three blocks stacked on top of each other over the block closest to the wall. The second set of blocks had the same number going out, and had only two blocks on top of each other. The furthest set of blocks, the one closest to the falls, had only one block on top of the three horizontal ones. Scales jumped from the still platform to the first block set. She walked to the bottom of the stack and tried to jump to the top, seeing a door there. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach. Bet Arik could get there. Scales thought bitterly. She got an idea, looking at the other sets of blocks. She jumped to the second set, and jumped from there to the last one. She jumped up at the base of the single block and just managed to grab the edge of it. She pulled herself up and leaped to the blocks on the second set, grabbing the edge of the higher block and pulling herself up before she could fall into the lava. She jumped from there to the block on the tallest stack, pulling herself up to the door. As she was about to go through, a spider the size of her head scurried out and tried to bite her! Scales instinctively squashed it with her foot, killing the spider. Disgusted at the mess it left, Scales tried to scrape the arachnid guts off her foot before going through the door. She walked down a small corridor and turned right up a ramp. She turned right again at the top of the ramp and came out in the same room as before, but on a ledge overlooking the lava falls. Hovering in the gap between her and a ledge on the back wall of the room was a floating vine. Scales hovered out to the vine and grabbed it, swinging across the room to the ledge. She walked through the door on the ledge and into a corridor. She walked down the corridor and a ramp leading to the next room. She entered the room and dropped to a ledge below her. The chamber was rectangular and once more filled with lava. A few stalactites hung from the ceiling. There were several pillars on the walls. There were two flamethrowers in the room, one attached to a pillar on either side but at different places. Neither of them stopped burning. Floating right in front of Scales was a round platform like the one she had used before. She stepped on the platform, which started moving out into the lava. They were heading straight for the fire stream of the first flame-thrower! Scales looked up and saw a stalactite near the stream of fire. She shot down the stalactite and jumped to it as the platform passed through the jet of flame, leaping back on as the stalactite started to sink and the platform moved away from the fire. The platform continued to drift around the room, approaching the second flame-thrower. As she got closer and closer to the jet of flame, Scales shot down another stalactite and jumped to it as the platform went through the stream of fire. She jumped back to the platform when her stalactite started sinking and the platform was out of danger. The rest of the trip was uneventful. The platform stopped at the end of the room, before a set of stairs. Scales hopped off the platform and went up the stairs, reaching a landing. She saw another set of stairs to her right and went up, reaching a door. She went through the door, finding a corridor. She walked down the corridor, turning left and following it into a circular room with three stone doors on the walls. Scales selected the middle door and kicked it open, finding an empty alcove. Scowling, she tried the door on the right and found the same thing. Frustrated, she kicked open the door on the left and found a corridor! Her joy was immediately spoiled when a spider almost as big as she was crawled out of the corridor! Lesser people would have screamed and ran, causing the spider to hunt them down and eat them. Not Scales. She immediately hit the giant spider with her tail, stunning it and blinding a few eyes with her spikes. She hit the arachnid with a Homing Kick, knocking it into the wall and exposing its soft underbelly. Before she could attack the spider's underbelly, it righted itself and came at her, mandibles snapping. She somersaulted underneath the arachnid and slashed at its belly with her claws, rolling out as the spider's intestines spurted from the hole she had made. The spider ruptured, all of its organs coming out of the hole. Now looking like a deflated balloon in a sense, the spider died, falling on top of the gross pile of organs. Scales was no novice to violence, but even this was a little much for her. She threw up in a corner of the room, then went through the corridor when she felt better. The corridor slanted downward, like a tunnel. Scales went down the tunnel and reached a slightly larger passageway. The path wound a little way ahead of her before reaching a stretch of lava. Scales walked to the edge of the lava and looked around for a way to get across. She saw a floating vine and jumped to it, grabbing the vine and swinging to another vine. She grabbed it and swung to a different one, going through three more vines before reaching the end. She dropped to the ground and started walking down the corridor as it curved to the right. She jumped over a gap and kept following the curving path, reaching something very familiar to her. It was a loop-de-loop. There was no dash panel. How was she supposed to go through the loop. After some deliberating, Scales got an idea. She curled in a ball and started a spindash, rolling up the loop and through it, reaching the other side. That wasn't so hard, now was it? She continued down the path, which was no straight, and leaped over two gaps in the path. She walked along the path and into a large lava pit with a narrow bridge over it. Scales carefully walked over the bridge and found a stone door inside a horseshoe-shaped formation. She kicked the door down and went inside. She was now on a ledge at the beginning of a river of lava, going down a tunnel with carved walls. On her right was a plum tree, with a lava- proof plum. Scales kicked the tree, shaking down the plum. She dropped it into the river and jumped on, starting to drift away. She steered the plum and moved faster with multiple energy balls, moving down the river. She noticed some patches of the lava were yellow and something in her mind told her to stay far away from the yellow lava. Whenever the plum was moving towards some yellow, Scales quickly pushed herself away with an energy ball or two. After a few narrow misses, she saw that a huge patch of yellow lava took up the entire river for a brief point. Noticing the tunnel's curved sides, Scales got an idea. She fired energy balls at the side of the tunnel, pushing herself against the opposite wall. She continued firing until she was actually pushed up onto the side of the cave. As she started sliding back down the wall, she fired energy balls behind her and at a diagonal angle to not only keep her on the wall, but to move her on it and keep out of the lava. When she got far enough from the yellow lava, she let the plum slide back down and continued her ride. That's when the lava went over a small cliff. Scales jumped off the plum and started hovering when the plum went over the falls, then carefully moved forward as the plum started drifting towards another lava fall. After the large fruit had gone over that drop, Scales caught up with the plum and dropped onto it neatly. The river kept going, turning around a corner. Scales was shocked when the walls shook and large thorny roots erupted from them, thrashing about wildly. She hurled energy balls at the roots, causing them to flail and retract into their burrows. As she kept going, the roots recovered and just popped back out again, but she was out of their way by then. The passageway started narrowing a little, and more roots popped out. Scales kept firing energy balls to get rid of the roots, and finally left them behind for good when the plum dropped off a lava fall. She didn't fall off as she had feared, so kept going. The passageway curved right again, and some more yellow lava patches showed up. She used her energy balls to stay away from the yellow lava, and finally reached the end of the river of lava. A wall blocked any more passage. A wedge-shaped platform jutted out from the wall, halving the lava flow and sending it into two channels on either side of the platform that went under the wall. On the platform was a door. Scales steered the plum to the platform and jumped off, going through the door. She was now on a ledge in a huge shaft. The lava from the river poured out from the channels on either side of her, plummeting into the depths of the abyss. Several pillars rose from the pit, each supporting a large triangular platform. The platforms went down in a spiral, stopping near a ledge and a door much deeper in the shaft. Scales figured she had to hover down the spiral to reach the room's exit. She jumped and hovered to the first platform. When she landed, she found a big triangular pedestal. Sitting on the pedestal was a really big and familiar glowing orange sphere. Before Scales could approach the pedestal, a giant caterpillar crawled out from behind it and attacked her! She hit it over and over again, shredding apart each segment of the insect, until finally it was dead. The caterpillar gone, Scales walked up to the pedestal. Wondering why all the places she had been so far needed these spheres and also wondering why so many different time periods would have something so similar, Scales picked up the sphere, knowing she would need it later. Carrying the magic sphere, Scales walked to the edge of the platform and looked down. She saw a four-sided pyramid on it. Each side had a hole on it. A jet of flame was spurting from a hole. Every few seconds, the flames would switch off and the next hole would ignite. Scales threw the sphere down to the platform then started hovering, landing just as the hole facing her switched off. She grabbed the sphere and made a dash for the other end of the platform when the next flame went out, throwing the sphere to the next platform in the spiral and hovering after it. The moment Scales landed on the triangular platform, half a dozen baby caterpillars attacked her. She killed the bugs in short order, and picked up the large sphere again. She walked to the end of the platform and threw it to the next one. She hovered down, and saw another flame-blasting pyramid. However, this one had TWO jets of fire at a time. She jumped over the jet as it started to ignite when she landed, hovering until it went out. She dropped and grabbed the sphere, then jumped over the next jet and ran to the end of the platform, throwing the sphere and immediately going after it. The heat from the flames seared her back, nearly burning her as she barely made it off the platform. She hovered tot he next platform and found it was the last one in the set. As she was about to pick up the sphere and throw it to the ledge, a giant caterpillar attacked! She quickly killed the enormous insect, then picked up the sphere. She threw it to the ledge, then hovered after it. She picked up the magical orb and proceeded through the passageway beyond the ledge. It turned right and led to a set of stairs. Scales descended the stairs and found the next section of corridor to be completely filled with lava. Fortunately (and conveniently) for Scales, a plum was floating right at the bottom of the steps. She stepped on the plum, wondering how in the world she was going to move this thing. She couldn't hold the sphere with one hand, it was too big. But then how was she going to throw an energy ball? Scales looked at the glowing sphere. It was quite obviously magical, but how did that help her? Working on impulse, Scales turned around to face the stairs. She threw the sphere into the air and quickly hurled an energy ball, pushing the plum down the lava stream. Scales was shocked when the magic sphere flew after her, landing in her arms. "Well, thank God for this little thing's magic!" she said. She threw the sphere up again and hurled another energy ball, moving her the rest of the way down the lava. The plum bumped into the end, a raised platform continuing the path. She threw the sphere onto the platform and jumped after it, pulling herself up and picking up the sphere once again. She walked down the corridor ahead of her, entering a tall room with a lava pit and a narrow beam over it. At the other end was a very tall, thin door. Scales started carefully walking down the very narrow beam. It was a little hard to balance while holding the big sphere, and the attacking baby caterpillars that dropped from the ceiling didn't help matters. She kicked the irritating bugs into the lava, coming very close to dropping the sphere or falling herself. Finally, she made it through the door and into a huge room. It really was huge. There were several great platforms of differing heights all around the room, each one identical to one on the other side of the room. Across from Scales was another tall, thin door. Flowing through the middle of the room was a narrow stream of lava. It flowed from underneath a great statue of what could only be Hades on the right side of the room and into another tall opening on the left side of the room. Sitting on either side of the doorway the lava was flowing into was a glowing pyramidal pedestal, one orange, one blue. The orange one was on Scales' side. She walked over to the pedestal and placed the sphere on top, locking it in place. "Well, that's one down." Muttered Scales. "Now I just have to find the other one." She figured the best place to look would be through the other door. She hovered across the lava stream and walked across the floor to the big door, passing through it. The chamber beyond was small, but high. A series of ledges led up to a door on the wall. Scales hopped up the ledges, reaching the door. She passed through, entering another place. She was on a triangular ledge in the midst of another river of lava. A plum tree grew beside her. She kicked down the plum, then dropped it into the river. She jumped on the plum as it began to drift away, ready for another ride. As always, the river seemed to curve to the right a little, going down in a loose spiral. There were more patches of yellow lava here, but they were fairly small and easy to avoid. After a few minutes of drifting down the river of lava, Scales reached the end. It was a wall like the one in the last river, with channels under the walls, a triangular ledge, and a door. Scales jumped off the plum and got to the ledge, then went through the door. She was on the other side of the wall now, in a slanting rectangular room. The lava from the river flowed down the room, going into a narrow pit at the very end. The wall at the back of the room had a stone door set in it. Several triangular plates were on the wall, yellow lava pouring from them and making the pit the normal lava was going into full of yellow lava. Floating in front of the ledge was a conveniently placed plum. Scales hopped on the plum and started going with the current down the room. She was getting closer to the door and the yellow lava. She started firing energy balls at the door in an attempt to blast it open. After several hits, the door shattered. Scales used a Homing Kick to reach the doorway just before the plum fell into the pit of yellow lava and disintegrated. She went to the edge of the door's threshold and found a cave with yellow lava filling the bottom. Three columns rose from the pit. She hovered from column to column to get across the cave, hovering one last time to reach the next door. She walked through and found a ramp that went forwards, then wound around a large pillar rising from some lava. Scales started running down the ramp, making sure not to move too fast lest she overshoot a turn and fall into the pit. When the spiral ramp reached the bottom of the column, it went down into another passageway. Scales ran through it, leaping over the fire from a flame-thrower, and almost fell into a large lava pit. She jumped from the edge of the ramp to a floating vine and swung across to the door on the other side of the pit, then started running down that one. She came out into another spiral around a column. She ran around the column and reached another passageway. She ran down the passageway and dropped into a hole at the end. Scales looked around and was surprised to see she was back in the big room with the Hades statue! She was on the tallest block on the side of the lava stream with the blue pedestal. Not only that, but the blue magic sphere had been on top of this block the whole time! A little amused by this, Scales picked up the sphere and dropped it off the block. She hovered to the ground after it, finding it completely intact. She picked up the sphere and placed it on the pedestal, locking it into place. To Scales' surprise, the Hades statue started to move! The statue came to life and waded into the lava stream, stopping when it had reached the center of the room. It stood still, as if waiting for something. A floating vine flew out from the opening the statue had been standing in before, hovering over to a position near a large block and stopping. Guessing she needed to use the vine, Scales walked over and jumped up, grabbing the vine. She swung until she was able to make it to the block, and jumped off. She looked at the statue and got a feeling she needed to get to the highest block. She was able to climb and jump up the platforms from her position, eventually reaching the same block the blue sphere had been on. She jumped off the block and hovered towards the statue, landing on its head. The statue came to life again and started walking further down the stream, through the other opening. The statue walked for some time, following the stream, which was slowly starting to deepen. Scales started to notice this when the statue got lower and lower, sinking into the deepening lava. She looked ahead and saw the end of the stream several yards ahead. The statue was now neck-deep in the lava, and it didn't look like she could get to the platform at the end if she remained on the statue. As the lava went up to the statue's ears, Scales jumped off and hovered to the platform at the end as the statue went completely under the lava. She just made it to the platform and landed, seeing a long stairway leading up through the passage. She started going up the stairs, wondering how much more she would have to do until she would reach the Ruby. She reached the top of the stairs and followed the landing to the right, coming to a pool of lava with a long set of stairs leading to a platform rising from the middle of the pool. Scales walked up the stairs to the platform and found an altar. Sitting on the altar, glowing faintly, was a yellow jewel, the Chronos Ruby at last. Letting out a sigh of relief, Scales picked up the Ruby and put it away. "Time to get out of this place, the heat is getting to me. Chaos Control!" She vanished in a flash of light.  
  
She reappeared outside the temple. Arik was still sleeping. She walked over and shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up! It's time to go." Arik groaned and opened his eyes. "Scales, you're back! I suppose you got the Ruby then?" Scales nodded and pulled out the yellow gem. "Yeah, but it was almost impossible to get the thing." "I suppose that's what took you so long. In any case, congratulations!" Arik said, quite pleased. "So, should we go check up on Herc?" Scales asked. Arik nodded. "Definitely. I hope he's not too tired. Let's go!" "Hang on, then." Said Scales, touching Arik's hand. "Chaos Control!" They warped away.  
  
They reappeared back in the forest to a scene of wanton death and destruction. There were maybe five piles of dead dinosaurs, each about five feet in height. Hercules was resting against a tree, covered in blood and sweat. Obviously a little tired, Herc struggled to his feet when he saw his friends. "Hey, what took you guys so long? You missed a great slaughter!" "I can see that. I assume you enjoyed yourself?" asked Arik. The hero nodded. "I haven't had this much fun in ages! It's getting late, though. I should probably head back to the sheep, who knows what mischief they've gotten into while I've been gone." "That won't be necessary." Said a familiar voice. Sauron strode out from behind a tree, picking his teeth with what looked like part of a rib. "Your herd animals are fine. Dead, but fine. They made a good meal, as did most of their pasture." They all gasped. "You ate those cute sheep? How could you?" Scales asked, angry. Hercules was even angrier. "Those sheep were my property! You had no right to eat them all!" Sauron shrugged and threw the piece of bone away. "If I broke a law, what does it matter? I'm from someplace else, your rules don't apply to me." Hercules growled. "Anyone who destroys my property must answer to me personally! Prepare to join your fellows, beast!" Yelling, he raced towards the evil dinosaur. Sauron waited until Hercules was about to smash into him, then jumped, kicking off of Herc's head and driving him into the ground. The hero got up and swung a fist at Sauron. The raptor ducked and delivered a kick to Hercules' chin, slashing it up with his talons. He followed that up by carving the human's chest up with his claws, leaving great marks on his skin. Bellowing in pain and anger, Hercules tried to deliver a punch that would have shattered the dinosaur's skull. Sauron dodged the blow, causing Hercules to ram his fist right through a tree. As the hero tried to pull his fist from the tree, Sauron pulled out his Chronos Ruby and held it only inches from Hercules' face. The dinosaur grinned. "Time to say goodnight, mammal. Temporal Implosion!" "What-" Hercules started to say. A wave of energy rippled from the Ruby, striking Hercules. As the human started to scream, his body began changing, folding in on itself and reducing in mass, like an explosion in reverse. As Hercules kept screaming, his body imploded and was reduced to a single point that immediately vanished, taking his screams with him. Sauron laughed. "How pathetic." Arik and Scales were speechless. "Hercules...he's gone..." Scales managed to say. Arik couldn't say anything. Then, his eyes narrowed. "SAURON!" He screamed. Arik raced towards the other raptor. Before he could even pull off an attack, Sauron smashed the blunt end of the Chronos Ruby into the side of Arik's head, knocking him to the ground in pain. Sauron was about to move in for the kill when he got blasted away by Scales' Serpent Strike, slamming him into a tree. He winced in pain as Arik struggled to his feet and Scales rushed over. Both of them glared at Sauron and started coming towards him. To their surprise, the villain started smiling, even though blood was leaking out of his mouth. "Amazing! Nobody's drawn blood from me in years. I see I underestimated the two of you. I don't have time to play with you right now or take your Rubies, so I'll just take my leave. CHRONOS CONTROL!" "NO!" Arik yelled as Sauron disappeared in a flash of light. "No..." He fell to the ground, clutching his head. Scales said nothing, hurt as well by what had just happened but not wanting to interfere with Arik's feelings right now. Finally, the raptor got up. In a cold tone, he said, "We're going home. Grab on before I leave you here." She took his arm, and he pulled out the Master Ruby. "Chronos Control." He said bitterly. They vanished, returning to the Time Stream.  
  
Scales and Arik appeared in the hut, one furious, the other sad. They both stood near the table for a moment in silence. Finally, Scales spoke up, slowly and softly. "Arik, I understand what you're probably going through right now." "Oh?" he said harshly. "I know you're probably feeling a range of emotions from ripping someone's heart out in rage and filling a lake with tears. I went through the same exact thing. I just want you to know that if anything's wrong, you can talk to me about it." She said carefully. Arik's lip curled, revealing his sharp teeth. "Leave me alone." "Arik, I just want to help you." Scales said. "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted. She backed away. The raptor growled. "I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me if you value your life." He hissed. He went to the ladder and started climbing up. Scales turned away as he got to the second floor. He opened his bedroom door, went inside, and slammed it shut almost hard enough to knock it off its hinges. For some reason, Scales started to cry.  
  
Up in his room, Arik screamed in anger and lashed out at the wall, the only thing in his room he could attack that wouldn't result in the breaking of a treasured memory.  
  
Scales tried to eat some of Arik's frozen meat, but was so sick with fear and worry for Arik that she could barely eat a single bite. She had no choice but to put it back in the freezer. She couldn't stop crying.  
  
Arik hit the wall again and again, as if attacking it enough times would accomplish something, like killing Sauron or bringing back Hercules. He screamed again and hit the wall with a Homing Kick, cracking it.  
  
Scales, unable to eat or calm down, went to her room, closing the door securely behind her. She could faintly hear Arik's screams from across the hut. They scared her, and made her feel even worse. The tears kept coming. She leaned against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Arik screamed once more and hit the wall with enough force to break a man's spine. The crack burst open, leaving a hole in the wall of his room. He panted, all that rage exhausting his body. He stumbled over to his nest and crawled in. He curled into a ball and started staining the cushions with salty teardrops.  
  
Scales couldn't take it anymore. She staggered over to the big nest, crawled in, and collapsed on the cushions. Despair and sadness taking over, she curled into a fetal position and kept crying.  
  
Memories flew through Arik's head, of all the fun times he and Hercules had had together. Slaying the Nemean Lion, the Hydra, and other such monsters, recovering the golden girdle of Hippolyte, and other adventures. They had retrieved the golden apples together, ensnared Cerberus and the Erymanthian boar, secured the Hind (deer, not rear end) of Artemis, and dealt with all sorts of wild and fantastic animals. They had done so much together. It was justifiable for him to be so angry, and so sad. "Hercules, you were my best friend." Arik whispered. "I swear that I will kill Sauron, for your sake. That bastard will die for this."  
  
Scales was confused. Why was she so sad? Why was she so hurt by Arik's actions just a little while ago? Why did she feel shattered by his rejection of her aid? It shouldn't matter this much to Scales, yet it did. Why did she feel like Arik's pain was her own? Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized the cause of this. She was in love with him. She had done the forbidden thing, and fallen in love with a mortal, who could never return her love for fear of dying eventually and leaving her alone. When Arik died, or once this quest ended, Scales would be all alone again. Alone, forever. The tears stopped, but she was still crying on the inside. "Why must this be?" she whispered. "Why did he have to be so much like me that I had to fall in love with him?"  
  
Neither reptile got that much sleep that night.  
  
Now, wake up  
  
Everybody tries to be straight  
  
But things are still unchanged  
  
It's useless to resist  
  
Their effort will always be wasted  
  
Head straight for your goal by any means  
  
There is a door that you've never opened  
  
There is a window with a view you've never seen  
  
Get there no matter how long it takes  
  
But in the end it's all for nothing  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You think no one can break you, that nobody can tear you  
  
You will live an endless, lonely life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a harsh light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
Again and again, again, again...  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You think no one can break you, that nobody can tear you  
  
You will live an endless, lonely life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a harsh light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
You will live an endless, lonely life forever  
  
Forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You think no one can break you, that nobody can tear you  
  
You will live an endless, lonely life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a harsh light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You think no one can break you, that nobody can tear you  
  
You will live an endless, lonely life forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Throw it all away  
  
You see a harsh light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again.....  
  
  
  
Was that too depressing for you? I'm sorry if it was, but I was trying to get another plot point across. Sorry about Hercules' death. Don't worry, nobody important will die in the next time period, I think. Anyway, here's our interview! Scales: Pi2, what the hell is this? I'm in love with Arik? Me: Yeah, you got a problem with that? Scales: You told me you weren't going to make me fall in love with him! Me: I lied. Scales: Damn you! Me: What? You're angry at me for making you fall in love? I thought you were miserable being lonely! Scales: I am, but you've made me fall in love with a mortal! He'll die and leave me just as lonely as before! Me: What if he gives you a kid? The child will be immortal. Scales: Yeah, but any child I produce would have to leave for their own life someday, and I would be alone again! You jerk, you've probably screwed up my future! Me: (Getting angry) Look, you're one of my favorite characters! Do you really think I would intentionally screw up your life just to improve the quality of the story? Scales: YES! Me: Well, I guess that is partly true. But look, you will be with Arik, okay? I promise you it'll all work out. Scales: It had better work out! If it doesn't, I know somebody who's going to be getting a new breathing hole! Me: (Laughs condescendingly) Don't be silly, you can't hurt me! I'm the author, without me you will cease to exist! Scales: Oh really? (Punches me in the nose, causing it to bleed. I stare at her in shock.) Don't be so certain you control me, Pi2. I am a free lizard, and will do as I please. If you destroy this for me, I will not hesitate to make you pay for it in blood. (Heads for room's exit.) This interview is over. Me: (Scowls and wipes nose with tissue.) She's stronger than I thought, and more clever as well. I had better be careful, don't want her catching on to my real plans. (Grins sinisterly. Pauses, then looks at reader.) Oh, uh, that never happened okay? Just review this chapter and I'll have the next one up soon enough. Forget anything ever happened here. Please review. Or else! 


	9. Rumble in Rome

I am the author! You will read this story and like it! BWAHAHAHAHA! Er, forget I said that. Disclaimer: Why should I bother saying this again?!  
  
Despite their crying, eventually Arik and Scales both went to sleep, each suffering nightmares. In the end, they were thankfully woken up from the horrible dreams by the crowing of the archaeopteryx and got ready for breakfast, somewhat reluctantly. When Scales finally got downstairs, she found Arik waiting for her as usual. He obviously hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He looked up as she approached and couldn't help grimacing. "I look that bad, huh?" Scales asked. "I imagine I look no better." Mumbled Arik. Scales sat down, and they both ate for a few moments, tentatively. In the end, Arik broke the ice. "Scales, I'm sorry for last night." "It was perfectly understandable." She muttered. "No, really, I'm sorry. Just because my best friend was killed before me was no reason for me to act like I did." Arik said. "Yes it is." Said Scales slowly. "You had every right to act that way. You obviously cared about Hercules and were hurt by his sudden demise. You have no need to apologize." Arik frowned. "Then why do I feel I should be apologizing to you? I mean, I worry that I hurt your feelings back there." "You didn't hurt my feelings." Scales lied. She didn't plan on revealing her feelings to Arik. Chances were he didn't feel the same way, and she would just be hurting both of them. "I'm fine, really." "Then why are your eyes as red as mine, like from crying most of the night?" asked Arik. "I couldn't get much sleep. That implosion kept haunting me." She lied again. "Well, it haunted me too. Hercules was supposed to live a lot longer than that and die when someone laced the inside of his jacket with Hydra venom." He hesitated. "What happened yesterday hurt me a lot. And it'll hurt for a while longer, I think." He paused again. "I will try to honor Hercules' memory by finishing what we've begun. We will gather the remaining Rubies. And I will kill Sauron." "Sounds like a good plan to me." Said Scales. "I suppose I should stop moping around and find out where the next time period is. Maybe it'll be somewhere nice, where we can relax for a little bit." He pulled out the Master Ruby and examined it. The spinning globe appeared on it once more. It stopped spinning and zoomed in to Italy. An X appeared near the middle of it, and the words 48 BC appeared. Arik actually smiled. "Well, what do you know, I ask for something, I get it! We're going to Rome!" Scales cheered up a little as well. "Ooh, I've always wanted to go there! Are we going to see Julius Caesar?" Arik nodded. "Of course, this time period is when he ruled. In fact-" "Let me guess, you're close friends?" Scales said, grinning. Arik smiled, nodding. "Exactly! I helped him a bit during the campaign in Gaul, and also with a few of his renovations to the city. I don't really approve of the slave labor, but it's not like I can convince them to change tradition, right?" "Right. Can we go now?" Scales said eagerly. "Not until you finish your-" Scales devoured her steak before he could finish his sentence. "-Breakfast. Jesus, you're fast." "As I said before, I'm a lady of many talents." She said proudly. "Can we go already, if you're full?" "Of course I'm full! Come on." He said. He took her hand. Scales' heart fluttered for a second. "Chronos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light.  
  
Our heroes reappeared in the Time Stream. Arik quickly lead Scales over to a strand of light. "Hey Arik, you said something about Rome being what you were looking for. What did you mean?" Scales asked. Arik pressed the proper year, causing the menu to pop up. He looked over his shoulder at Scales. "Well, Rome was a very good place to go if you wanted to relax. They have excellent service in all the shops and restaurants, and many ways of enjoying oneself. They have a complete spa that can't be beat! And then of course, there is the greatest form of entertainment, the Coliseum." "Ah, the Coliseum." Said Scales dreamily. "I've always wanted to fight in there." Arik snorted in laughter. "You wish! Only criminals or slaves can be gladiators, and you are neither." "Ah, man!" said Scales disappointedly. Arik sighed. "Well, maybe I can talk with Caesar, we'll see about it." "Okay." She said. Arik punched through the menus and inserted the Ruby into the hole. He grabbed Scales' hand. "Here we go! Chronos Control!" They warped away to ancient Rome.  
  
They reappeared on top of a building. Scales looked out in wonder at the ancient city alive before her. The buildings were made out of marble and clay, many with either wooden roofs or ones made of red shingles. The roads were made of tiles, and many marvelous statues abounded everywhere. Humans and anthropomorphs walked the streets together, with no visible conflict. The city seemed to be built on a hill, with more and more buildings sprawling out all around. The structures got greater and greater as they got up the hill, culminating in a magnificent temple to Jupiter at the top. "Wow, this is wonderful!" she said. Arik frowned. "Not that I don't enjoy the view, but I just realized we're on top of a building." "Yeah, so?" Scales asked, peering around at Rome and trying to spot the Coliseum. "Well, in all the times I've been here, I've always materialized in the square with that bare-naked Minerva statue. Why did we show up here?" he asked rhetorically. Scales shrugged as she turned around. "There may have been a mistake in the system. No transport is infallible, it was probably just a glitch or something that we showed up here for once." "I guess so." Arik relented. He looked around. "I suppose we should head for the Imperial Palace. We should get down from here so we can start off." "Why bother? It would be much easier to jump from rooftop to rooftop. We wouldn't have to deal with any street traffic or possible muggers." Suggested Scales. Arik looked at the nearest building. "I don't doubt that we could easily make the trip by jumping, but what's to keep people from noticing us?" Scales shrugged. "Who cares whether we're caught or not? I for one think we could just warp directly to the palace if you pointed it out to me, but I don't want to startle anyone when we reappear. Going across the rooftops would be faster and cooler than just walking. Besides, I'd love to race you." Arik started grinning. "You're challenging me to a race?" "You know it!" Scales said. "All right, I accept!" said Arik. "The palace is the building with the gold spire sticking out from a large white dome. Can you see it from here?" Scales looked around. "Is it the one next to that building with the three stories?" "That's the one. It's not far from here, so it shouldn't be a long race. Now, are you ready?" asked Arik. "Sure, let's just get into position." Said Scales. They walked to the edge of the rooftop, facing the palace building. They crouched down. "Ready?" "Ready!" "On your mark...get set...go!" They were off, jumping across the gap to the next rooftop. The next roof sloped down and forwards. They slid down the incline, Scales taking the lead. She jumped from the end of the incline, falling into an open market. She bounced off the top of a tent, bouncing off another tent, and bouncing off a canopy to land on the next rooftop. She ran forwards and saw Arik catching up out of the corner of her eye. They ran to the end of the building and jumped off, finding another open market. Scales had still been slightly in the lead, so she hit and bounced off the first tent before Arik could. She bounced off another two tents before bouncing from a canopy to another rooftop. This building was curved like a quarter of a circle. Scales ran along the curve, jumping from the end of the building and landing on a bridge coming out of a doorway on the building. She ran down the bridge, startling several people with Arik hot on her tail. When the bridge went into another building, Scales jumped up to the roof of that building and followed it to the left. She leaped off the end of the building and nearly fell to the streets. She grabbed onto some vines growing from the side of a nearby building and started climbing up the growth. Arik caught up to her and jumped out, grabbing the vines as well and climbing after her. Scales reached the top of the vine-covered wall and climbed up to the roof. She ran to the end of it and slid down the angled shingles there. She dropped from the shingles and landed on a bridge coming out of the building, startling more citizens. They were startled again when Arik dropped down only seconds later, racing down the bridge after Scales. Feeling a little adventurous, Scales jumped off the side of the bridge, landing on a lower one. Arik cursed her danger-loving spirit and jumped after her. Scales ran a ways down the bridge then jumped off again, landing on a canopy. She bounced off the canopy and landed on another one, and another one, and another one. She bounced from the last one to the top of a small building and ran across the roof, jumping to the next one across a gap. Seeing the next one ahead of her was too far to jump to, she leaped to the one on her right instead. She leaped from building to building after that, so caught up in the race that she didn't even care whether Arik was catching up or what she was going to do with her feelings for him. She hovered over a slightly larger gap to another building, then jumped down from there to a canopy. She bounced from the canopy to another rooftop. She ran across that rooftop and dropped down. She had reached the palace! Only a millisecond later, Arik dropped down as well. "What took you so long, slowpoke?" she asked jokingly. Arik didn't even look winded! "Well, I must admit that was a very good race Scales. I think you won, barely." "Nobody can touch this lizard! Hah!" Scales said, still a bit hyper from the run. "You do realize you've probably given a few civilians heart attacks with that little race." Arik said blandly. "They'll be fine. Now come on! Let's see Caesar!" she started walking towards the fabulous palace. Arik shook his head and followed her. Two chimpanzees that looked strangely familiar guarded the gates to the magnificent structure. They lowered their spears over the palace gates as Scales approached. "Halt! No trespassers are allowed!" said the monkey on the left. "That's right, so go away!" said the one on the right. Arik walked up. "Scales, I see you've met the guards." "Would they happen to be related to Champ and Chump?" Scales asked. Arik looked at them. "I'm not sure, but I think they're descendants. Let's see if their memory is better. Hey, Chomp and Chemp! It's me, Arik!" he said to the chimpanzees. The monkeys scratched their heads. "Eric? Do we know any Eric?" asked Chomp. "Uh, I don't think so." Said Chemp. Arik groaned. "For the love of God, not again! Look, I have a token from Caesar that'll clear everything up, okay?" Arik pulled out a gold coin with a hole in the center. "See? Caesar gave this to me as a token of safe passage, so I can pass through anywhere in the empire safely. Now can you let Scales and me in?" The chimpanzees looked at the coin. "No, I don't think so." Said Chomp. "Yeah, it looks fake." Said Chemp. Arik growled. "Fine, I'm sick of this! Chronos Control!" Everything took on a reddish tint as time froze. "There, that'll do it. Scales, come on, we're going in!" Scales, who had been unaffected by the time freeze, followed Arik as they pushed the guards' spears away and opened the doors. They went in and quickly closed them just before the time freeze wore off. Scales looked around the opulent interior. "Hey, plush digs!" Arik nodded. "Yes, Julius is a bit on the extravagant side, isn't he? Personally, I think he should lay off all the tapestries and those incredibly fancy and expensive wall hangings, but I can't just tell him that! We may be friends, but it would be rude to insult his choice in décor, now wouldn't it?" "Good point. So, where is the big guy?" Scales asked, tearing her eyes away from a large mosaic depicting Romulus and Remus founding Rome. "If I know Julius, he's resting in his throne room. Come on, let's go." Arik led the way through the magnificent palace, passing by guards who were more intelligent than the chimpanzees and were able to recognize Arik's token. After a few minutes of going through vast and beautiful rooms, they entered the throne room. It was, just like the rest of the palace, quite beautiful. The back wall opened onto a large courtyard filled with trees and flowers, lined by ornate columns. The floor tiles formed the pattern of a mosaic of a wolf nurturing two baby cheetahs. (For historical notation, the babies were Romulus and Remus.) A raised platform held a large and comfy couch. Lounging on the couch was a proud and handsome anthropomorph, a lion. He wore sandals large enough to fit his clawed feet, a purple toga, and a gilded laurel wreath. He was quite muscular, and had a long orange mane with purple streaks in it. The lion noticed Arik and pushed himself up on the couch. "Ah, Arik! 'Tis good to see you again!" Arik bowed a little. "Same here, Julius." The Emperor of Rome noticed Scales. "Ah, and who is this fine lady whose presence graces my throne room?" As Scales blushed a little, Arik elbowed her. "Bow a little!" he hissed. She quickly gave a little bow, and got up. "My name is Scales, Caesar. I've heard a lot about you." "I'm sure you have, my dear. For what reason have you come to see me, old friend?" Julius asked of Arik. Arik walked forward, pulling out the Master Ruby. "Scales and I are searching for jewels like this one here. We have reason to believe that one of these jewels is somewhere here in Rome." Caesar got off his couch and came down to the reptiles to get a closer look at the Ruby. His eyes lit up in recognition. "Hey, I've seen something just like that!" "Where?" Scales and Arik both asked hopefully. "There's a gray gemstone just like this one in the centerpiece of the big statue of Jupiter in the main temple. It's been there for decades before I started ruling, or so I hear." Julius explained. "Can we go there now?" Scales asked eagerly. "Sorry, but no." said Julius. "Why not?!" Arik demanded. "The temple's closed for the morning. Some ceremonial thingy, I don't really know the details. But nobody can go into Jupiter's temple until the ceremony's over, which should be sometime this afternoon." Said Caesar. Scales pouted. "What are we supposed to do until then?" The lion thought for a moment. "Well, I was planning on attending the gladiator fight in just a little while. Would you like to join me?" "Gladiator fight? OH! I'd love to see that!" Scales said, practically jumping around. Arik glanced at her, then shrugged. "Well, I guess if there's nothing else we can do." The Emperor seemed pleased. "Great! I've just got to get a few things ready, okay? Meet me out front." With that, he exited the room. Scales and Arik headed back for the main entrance, where they were glad to find that Chomp and Chemp were gone. After a few minutes of waiting outside the palace, a chariot with white horses pulled up, Caesar on the reins. "Nice horses." Scales commented. "Thank you, I bred them myself." Said Caesar. "It's one of my hobbies. Now get in, we don't want to be late for the fight! They're probably still working through the less interesting stuff. If we hurry, we can still make it!" "Well, though I am a little disappointed at missing the pregame show, I guess I'll have to settle for watching brutes beat the crap out of each other." Said Arik, climbing into the back of the chariot. "Woohoo! Senseless violence, here we come!" said Scales, leaping behind Arik. Caesar cracked the reins, and they were off! As they started through the streets of Rome, passing citizens who immediately kneeled when they saw who was at the head of the chariot, Arik thought of something. "Uh, Julius?" "Yes Arik?" Caesar asked. "You said the temple was closed. Would it happen to be guarded?" he asked. "By none other than some of the city's finest guards. Why?" asked Caesar. "Well, we're kind of trying to get the jewels before a bunch of villains can get to them. I think Arik's a little worried that they'll break into the temple and steal the jewel." Scales quipped. Julius chuckled. "There's no need to fear old friend, some of the guards at the temple were heroes in the Gaul campaign! Nothing will get past them while they're on watch."  
  
Bodies of men and anthropomorphs in armor littered the courtyard in front of the temple of Jupiter, a large white portal lying open at the base of the great statue of the god of thunder. Sauron pounded on the temple doors. "Damn it, open already!" he shouted. There was no response from behind the thick doors. He growled and turned to his troops, still fresh from their slaughter against the Roman soldiers. "We need to get in the temple! Go back through the portal and get something big enough to knock down these doors, a captive three-horn or two should do the trick. Get it, and get it fast! There's no telling when those meddlers will get here." "At once, sir!" said a raptor. The dinosaur led a few others back down to the bloody courtyard. Sauron turned to the remaining soldiers. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's try to get this thing open!" "But sir, couldn't you use that Temporal Implosion thingy to destroy the doors?" asked a Massopondylus. "The Implosion technique only works on living things, regrettably. Why do you think I couldn't get into the temple on our first sojourn?" Sauron said, keeping his temper down. "Well, can't you just use Chronos Control to move back or forward a day or two in the past to when this place might be open?" asked the same Massopondylus. Sauron paused, considering that comment. "Because there's a chance I would manifest right inside of a person standing where I was when I warped, killing me." He finally said. "Now enough questions, start pushing on those doors!" The dinosaurs saluted and started slamming into the door, causing it to budge just a tiny bit. Sauron sneered and looked out over the city. Pathetic life forms. How they had ever managed to evolve to this level was a mystery to Sauron. Well, soon enough he would have the power to erase them permanently from history and erect a timeline of his own. Soon enough...  
  
"Like I said, there's no way these enemies of yours are getting past the guards. Ah, here we are!" said Caesar, slowing down the chariot. "Whoa, it's just like I imagined!" said Scales. The Coliseum looming over the three was no crumbling ruin like in the present, but a bright, vivid structure! The whole thing was a huge circular amphitheater, with lots of arched windows to let people wandering through the corridors within the building's walls see where they were going. A great arch with a raised portcullis allowed entry to the Coliseum. A few valets waited near the entrance to pick up chariots. They all bowed low when they saw Caesar. The trio dismounted from the chariot. The imperial lion handed a few coins to one of the valets. "Here, take the horses to your best stall and give them something to eat, okay?" The valet nodded and led the horses off. Caesar beckoned his companions. "Come on then, they'll be starting the fighting part soon! I know a shortcut to my special area." "I can't wait to see this!" said Scales, obviously enthusiastic as they walked into the building and through some corridors and staircases. "Scales, I'm a little surprised you're so happy. I had no idea you liked fighting this much." Said Arik, a little dismayed. Scales shrugged. "Hey, my mind was probably warped a little by being stuck in that capsule for so long. I guess it's not surprising that I seem to have gained an increased bloodlust. But I'm not really worried that I'm not worried about my love for fighting." Arik grunted. "I like fighting as much as the next carnivore, I'll grant you that. But I feel it's a little wrong to exploit people like this in gladiatorial combat, even if they are criminals. I really appreciate a fight I'm participating in, not one I'm just watching." Scales shook her head. "Arik, Arik, Arik, I pity you. You've never experienced the excitement and fraud that is professional televised wrestling." "We're here!" said Caesar, breaking off Scales and Arik's discussion. They had come out of a dim corridor into bright sunlight. They were in a large booth formed by curtains and an overhead canopy, each made of bright red silk. All around the booth were seats filled with Roman citizens eager to see some fighting. The booth contained a few very nice couches and bowls with fruits. The booth was set up to give those sitting in it an excellent view of the sand-filled arena in the center of the Coliseum. The lion sat down in one of the larger couches and started eating some grapes from a nearby bowl. As Scales and Arik sat next to him, they saw a man running out of the center arena, towards an exit. A minute later, the exit sealed shut and holes opened in the sand. Rising up on hidden elevators were the participants for the first match of the day. "So Julius, who's going to be fighting right now?" asked Arik. Caesar picked up a schedule sitting next to him on a small table. "Well, let's see...ah, here we are! Okay, we first have a fight between Spartacus; who's in for a slave rebellion, and Odiferous; who's in for polluting the city with his vile stench and trash revolt." "Which is which?" asked Scales, trying to tell the gladiators apart. One of them was a tall mink with yellow fur. He had chain mail covering his right arm and held a trident in that same arm. His other arm had a large bronze plate on the shoulder, and he held a net. A shield was fastened to his wrist, to protect him from harm. He had shin guards and a half-armored helmet to protect his head. The other guy was a brown weasel (I know, I know, another weasel!) with about the same armor and weapons, but he had no helmet. "The mink is Spartacus, the weasel is Odiferous." Caesar explained. "Why doesn't Odiferous have a helmet?" asked Arik. Caesar scowled. "Because whenever they put a helmet on him, it has to be thrown in the sewer afterwards! Odiferous sweats too much, mixing with his fur and causing him to smell to high heaven. The stink clings to anything he wears, making it uncleanable. After half a dozen bronze helmets were completely ruined, the officials decided to just leave him open to fresh air completely. It might help air out the smell." "So Arik, who will you be rooting for? I'm personally hoping Spartacus will win. I hate weasels." Said Scales. Arik shrugged. "I don't really care who wins. Oh Caesar, that reminds me, Scales wanted to know if she could fight in the arena." Caesar blinked and kept a straight face for five seconds before bursting out, laughing. Scales scowled at him. The emperor pulled himself together after a moment, then grinned at Scales. "Are you serious? Women are not allowed to fight in the ring! Besides, you are neither a criminal or a slave, you cannot fight!" Scales growled. "Oh, I know how to fight! I've taken on entire armies and beaten them single handedly!" "She's not lying Julius, she really is good at fighting." Said Arik. Caesar frowned and examined Scales. "You really want to fight in there?" "Just once, sir!" said Scales. The lion tapped his chin, then grinned slyly. "How about this Scales? I suggest a little wager. If the mink wins, you can have one fight in the arena under some disguising armor. But if the weasel wins, you have to go out on a date with me. Okay?" Scales snorted. "Ha! I accept! There's no way Odiferous can defeat Spartacus." "We'll see about that!" He looked out to the arena. "Hey, why haven't they started yet? Oh that's right, I have to do my thing! Hold on." Caesar got off the cushion and walked forward out of the booth, onto a small balcony. All cheering stopped, as everyone noticed their emperor. Caesar coughed and spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the Coliseum. "Friends, Romans, and countrymen, lend me your ears! Today we shall bear witness to a battle between Spartacus the Rebel, and Odiferous the Odorous! Which of these two shall win this fight? Well, let's watch and see for ourselves! Let the games begin!" The two gladiators raised their right arms in salute. "We who are about to die salute you!" they yelled. They turned to each other, roared, and charged. Odiferous made the first attack, driving his trident at Spartacus. The mink blocked the thrust with his shield and hurled his net at the weasel. Odiferous speared the net on his trident and tossed it away, snickering. Spartacus tried a thrust, only to be blocked by the weasel's shield. Odiferous slammed his shield into the side of Spartacus' helmet, knocking him away. The mink was stunned by the attack, allowing Odiferous to charge forward with his trident. Spartacus suddenly dashed the opposing trident away with his own and kicked Odiferous in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Before Spartacus could take advantage of the weasel's vulnerability, Odiferous threw his net at the mink, ensnaring him. Spartacus struggled, trying to free himself from the net. Odiferous got to his feet and charged at Spartacus, yelling. The mink managed to tear his way out of the net at the last second, allowing him to jump away from the weasel's charge. As Odiferous ran past him, Spartacus clouted him on the back of the head with his shield, stunning him. The mink then smacked the weasel with his trident and ran away to get his net. Odiferous recovered and ran after Spartacus, trident raised. Spartacus grabbed his net and quickly raised his shield arm to block the attack from his foe. Spartacus jumped back to get a better advantage and looked for an opportunity to use the net. Odiferous pounced towards him, intending to impale the mink on his trident. Spartacus leaped away and threw his net at the weasel when he landed, trapping him. Spartacus grabbed the ends of the net and held them tightly as the weasel struggled to get free. The mink raised his trident high in the air, tensing for a strike. He looked up, waiting for the crowd's approval. One by one, everyone in the audience (including our friends in the Emperor's booth) turned their thumbs down. Spartacus nodded and thrusted the trident down, skewering the body of the smelly weasel. As blood began to ooze out, the mink stumbled away from the weasel and started waving to everyone as the crowd went wild. An elevator hole opened up in the sand. Spartacus went over and hopped in, as some slaves came out of a gate and started dragging the corpse from the arena. Scales smiled from ear to ear as Julius Caesar pouted. "Well Julius, looks like I won our bet." Scales said sweetly. Julius sighed. "So you did. Well, a deal's a deal, and I suppose I have to hold up to my side of the bargain." He got up. "Scales, please follow me. Arik, keep my seat warm, I'll be back soon." As Scales and Julius left the booth, Arik sat down in the Emperor's couch. Hey, his seat is much more comfortable than mine is! He thought.  
  
A little later, after an interesting fight between Claudius the Chimpanzee and Tonius the Tiger, Caesar returned alone, not looking too pleased. "Did I miss anything?" he asked as Arik quickly let him have his seat back. "Not really, just a fight between a tiger and a chimpanzee. The tiger won, by the way." Said Arik. "Is something wrong?" Julius nodded. "Your friend refused to wear any armor except for a helmet and breastplate to conceal her more feminine attributes. She refuses to wear anything else but that, and has also declined the use of any weapons, not even a net! She's going to get killed out there, literally!" Arik chuckled and shook his head. "Julius old chap, you're underestimating Scales the Lizard. She will beat whomever she's going to fight." Julius groaned. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, she insisted we pit her against the toughest gladiator we had! Maximus will tear her apart, he's been the reigning champion for five years now!" Arik shook his head. "As I said, you're underestimating Scales. She will find a way to win." Caesar sighed. "If you say so. Well, here they come now." The elevators rose up, carrying a different fighter on either one. The first one to get to the top was Scales. She had a featureless breastplate and a helmet, just as Julius had said. She didn't intend on talking during the fight, since that would give away her gender. The other guy looked just plain nasty. He was a huge gorilla, with blue fur stained with what looked like blood. He had a pair of spiked shoulder guards and knee guards. His skin was scarred repeatedly from several fights, making his extremely muscular chest look like a jigsaw puzzle. He had a pair of manacles with broken chains dangling from his wrists. A metal grille was strapped to his face, covering his mouth, which could be seen to have numerous misshapen teeth through the slits in the grille. The ape had no weapon, but seemed to be dragging a broken net around in his left hand. His eyes were bloodshot and had a crazy look in them. Caesar got up and walked to the balcony, getting everyone's attention. "Friends, Romans, and Countrymen, lend me your ears! Today we see a newcomer to the arena, a fiend that dares to challenge our reigning champion! Let's give it up for this fight's gladiators, Scales the Slayer and Maximus the Murderer!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Scales raised her arm in salute. Maximus merely stared at Scales, foam bubbling from his mouth and dripping through the grille. "Let the games begin!" Maximus roared and ran at Scales, flailing his arms wildly. Scales stood there, not moving. Maximus got closer, his flailing arms moving faster and faster. Scales still didn't budge. Maximus started screaming, foam flicking all over the place as he shook his head madly. Scales stood stock-still. Maximus started taking leaping bounds, moving faster and getting closer and closer to the lizard he intended to tear apart. Scales didn't move a muscle. Maximus screeched and pounced at Scales. She shot a foot forward, hitting Maximus right where his legs met. The gorilla wheezed and fell to the ground, temporarily paralyzed by Scales' blow to his groin. She grabbed Maximus' foot and swung him off the ground, spinning in circles to pick up momentum. She flung Maximus away, sending him hurtling across the arena. The gorilla hit the ground face-first, plowing a trail through it until he slammed right into the wall of the arena. The wall cracked from where he had hit it. Scales tensed, expecting another attack. Maximus twitched and lumbered to his feet. He turned around, revealing he was bleeding. Also, his face grille was severely dented, and the straps looked ruined. The gorilla realized this and ripped the grille off his face, allowing him to drool and foam properly. Maximus bellowed in rage and lumbered towards Scales. In her helmet, she narrowed her eyes. As the brute broke into a run, Scales got ready for her next attack. Right when Maximus was only a yard away, she jumped up and hit him in the face with her Homing Kick. As the ape stumbled back, Scales unleashed a blizzard of slashes and cuts at Maximus' chest, carving it up even more. The gorilla recovered and grabbed Scales with both arms before she could move away, squeezing her in a death hug. As the life was strangled from Scales, she unsheathed her blades, piercing the gorilla's chest. Maximus wailed in pain and let go of her, blood welling up from the wounds on his arms. Scales quickly caught her breath, then spun her tail around, smacking the gorilla in the face with the spikes on the end. She followed that up with a powerful uppercut to the beast's jaw. Maximus tried to punch her, but she ducked under the blow and kicked the gorilla in the groin again. As he fell down, Scales curled into a ball and spun as her blades shot out. She used her spindash on the gorilla, rolling right over his back and leaving a long narrow cut that would definitely scar if he survived the match. She kept up her spindash until she reached the edge of the arena, then uncurled and turned to face Maximus. The gorilla got to his feet and bellowed in agony, the pain from Scales' attacks really taking effect. He was beyond simple rage as he charged towards the lizard, intending to smash her into little pieces. Scales curled into a ball and started spinning. There is one new change to Scales I forgot to mention. Her Light Attack was replaced with one twice as strong, one reflecting the true source of her power. The Dark Attack. As she spun in place, shadows streamed to her, turning her orange-red and partially black hide to a ball of darkness. After five seconds, she got up, her body pulsing with dark power. "You're toast." She whispered. She unleashed the Dark Attack. All viewers saw a sudden black streak moving at the speed of light, zooming past Maximus and stopping at the other side of the arena, fading away to reveal Scales. She smirked and turned around to look at the confused Maximus from afar. The gorilla's confusion didn't last long as his upper body suddenly detached from his legs and fell to the sandy floor, dead. Scales clutched her chest for a moment, panting. That attack always took a little out of her. After a moment, like from a delayed reaction, the crowd burst into applause, cheering and clapping. Scales recovered and waved to the people, taking her bows. Caesar stood up and went to the balcony. "Scales the Slayer, please come over here!" he said. Scales quickly ran over. Julius pulled out a wooden sword. "For this excellent fight you have shown us all, I grant you your freedom. Take this sword as a symbol of your victory." He tossed the sword at Scales' feet. She picked it up and raised it in the air triumphantly. As the crowd applauded again, she gave a bow to Caesar and headed for the waiting elevator. As she was lowered underneath the Coliseum, it was all she could do to keep from bursting. That had been exactly how she had always imagined it would be! It seemed that another childhood dream of hers had come true, thanks to Arik. She sobered up at the thought of him. How was she going to get through her feelings for Arik? There had to be some way they could be together! Ah, she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know how Arik felt about her. Well, she would know soon enough. And things would go on from there, hopefully. A smile came to her face. No matter what, Arik would be hers. She realized this now. Even if it meant he would die and leave her alone, she would have him all to herself. She hoped he loved her too.  
  
The priests of Jupiter panicked as the temple doors shuddered and a large dent appeared in it. There were grunts from outside, and the doors shook again. There were more noises, and then the huge doors were smashed off their hinges, falling to the floor and getting trampled flat as a pair of Triceratops ran over them. The three-horned reptiles bellowed, scaring the minor disciples away. The raptors and Massopondylus swarmed around the Triceratops, followed by Sauron. The evil omnivore pushed his way past the crowd of his minions, allowing him to see the great statue of Jupiter. The statue was tall and handsome, a man with bulging muscles and a toga. Jupiter had a neck-length beard, and fairly short hair. In its left, upraised arm the statue clutched several thunderbolts. In its right, it held a large gray gem in an open palm. Sauron sneered. It seemed the Chronos Ruby was his.  
  
Here's another chapter completed! I hope you like it, it took a while to do this! Accursed school, soon you will be NO MORE!!!!!!!!! Um, ignore that. Anyway, it's time for another interview with your favorite lizard! Scales: Hi everybody! Me: Yes, hello Scales. How do you like Rome? Scales: I love it! That race with Arik was sweet, and I had so much fun in the Coliseum! Me: So it's always been a dream of yours to fight there? Scales: Yeah, ever since I saw Gladiator when I was a little girl I wanted to fight in the arena. I'm glad I had the chance. Me: Yes, so are we all. So, how do you plan on getting Arik to love you? Scales: Why do you want to know? Me: (Muttering under breath.) So I can know what to sabotage. (Out loud.) Out of curiosity. Scales: So far, I've got no real ideas. I'm thinking of just hanging back for a little while and talking to him about it at a later date. Me: Well, I guess that works. Anyway, we have some gifts from your fans! Scales: No more weasels, I hope. Me: Not exactly. First, Maverick gave you these weasel shaped gold filled piñatas! (Hands her the piñatas.) Scales: More weasels? Well, at least I don't have to eat them. (Puts them away.) What else did I get? Me: Well, 272 suggested I send you a little further in the future to Greece so you would be forced to deal with Socrates to get the next Ruby. What do you say to that? Scales: No dice. When Slashfang scattered the Rubies, he made sure no two would be in the same country, even if they were separated by history. It was sort of a safety measure. Me: Okay, he also has a strange gift for you! Scales: What is it? Me: This! (Pulls out portable hard drive.) This thing contains the program for something called Fluffy. Scales: What's a Fluffy? Me: Good question. Perhaps 272 would be good enough as to tell us who Fluffy is in his next review. (Hint, hint!) Anyway, he wants you to destroy it. Scales: Okay! (Puts hard drive on floor and rolls over it several times in spindash, smashing it to pieces.) There, all done. Me: Okay. Maverick also was going to give you an elixir that would have made Arik immortal, but it just makes people explode instead. Scales: (Slumps, depressed.) That's too bad. Me: Yes, too bad. (Struggling to keep from laughing.) Oh, and a new reviewer named HobbesKnux wants you to have this basket that contains a small dimension full of everything you love except for Arik. Enjoy! (Hands over basket.) Scales: I plan to. Thanks to everyone for their reviews!  
  
Me: Yeah, thanks! Now, leave a review and a gift for this chapter, or I will make sure you're first on the wall when I TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (Looks around nervously.) Uh, forget I said that! Here, take some amnesia dust! (Throws dust that makes everybody forget the last few seconds and runs away.) 


	10. The Sanctuary of Rock and Stone

So you all liked the gladiatorial combat, did you? Good! But enough of this chitchat, I'm sure all you readers would just LOVE to know what's going to happen next, right? Well, keep reading and be patient! The story starts just below! Disclaimer: Fools, I have no time for this!  
  
Scales and Arik walked up the streets for the temple. After Scales' incredible win in the arena, they had all gone to a public bath to relax. (Of course they did it in different sections, you perverts!) Afterward, Caesar had to leave for an important meeting with the Senate. He told them that the temple should be open by now, so they could head there if they liked. Although they could have warped there straight away, there was something to be said for strolling up through the beautiful city to reach their destination. Besides, it wasn't really that far away to begin with, so why not enjoy the view? Arik started a little conversation. "I thought you were very good out there, Scales." He said. "Really? Why thank you! That means so much coming from you." She said happily. Arik glanced at her. "Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" "Uh, nothing. Hey, you know Brutus is going to kill-" Scales started. Arik panicked and clamped her mouth shut. "Keep it down! Nobody is supposed to know about the assassination?" he whispered. She blinked as he let go of her mouth. "But if you know about the plot, why don't you warn Caesar ahead of time so he won't get killed?" Arik sighed and kept walking. "For the same reason I can't tell Hercules about the Hydra poison, or Cleopatra about Mark Anthony, or Napoleon about Waterloo, or any of my other friends how they will die. It is forbidden to my family line to mess with what is fated to be. Caesar is destined to die at the hands of Brutus, and preventing that would break my family's honor as well as radically alter the future you are accustomed to." "Oh." Said Scales a little sadly. "A pity. I kind of liked Julius." "Yes, so do I." Said Arik. "It also hurts me that I can't warn Darius that the vision of Atlantis sinking was not only true, but will happen in only a decade from when you met him. If I inform him of the disaster and he prepares for it, that would completely change your future, as I said." "Well that stinks. Guess that means you can't just go through time and kill Hitler or Osama Bin Laddin or any of the other evil men throughout history either, huh?" asked Scales. Arik nodded. "I wish I could, but as I said, it is not permitted. Sauron has already messed up part of the time line by killing Hercules prematurely, and I'm sure he's doing other things that are changing it as well. I see no way of fixing things, but we can at least try and stop him before he goes too far, right?" Scales nodded. "Now let's change topics. I want another race! First person to the temple wins!" Scales grinned. "Okay!" They started running. They darted around people, animals and chariots as they dashed up the hill, soon reaching a mostly empty and unoccupied area surrounding the temple. They raced into the temple courtyard and skidded to a halt in horror. The courtyard was filled with dead bodies, blood staining the marble tiles that made up the floor. Up ahead, the temple laid wide open, the doors ripped off their hinges and lying battered just inside the building. "My God..." she said. "Sauron's been here." Arik said angrily. "We're too late." Scales narrowed her eyes. "There may still be some people inside. We should see. Come on!" She started for the temple doors, stepping gingerly over the corpses. Arik reluctantly followed. They went through the wrecked doors and into the temple atrium, where the statue of Jupiter stood, unchanged except for the fact that its right hand was empty. There were a few blood stains on the walls and floors. Scales saw an old man slumped against a wall, breathing weakly. "Arik, come quick! There's someone alive here!" Arik got over to her as she bent over the old man. "He's been badly hurt." He said after a moment of examination. "I think I can help him though." He took out the Master Ruby and held it over the man's chest. The jewel glowed faintly. "Are you healing him?" asked Scales. "Something like that, I'm using the Ruby's temporal powers to rewind some of the areas of his body to prevent them from getting damaged. Neat huh?" he said, smirking. The old man groaned and opened his eyes faintly. "Who-who is there?" he rasped. "There's no need to worry, sir. We're here to help." Said Scales. The man's eyes widened. "The monsters! They-they came in here and assaulted us! They desecrated Jupiter's sacred temple!" "And took the gray jewel in that statue." Added Arik, still concentrating on healing the man, obviously a priest. The man blinked. "Jewel?" He laughed. "Oh no, they didn't take the jewel. We conjured it to the underground temple before the one with the scars over his eyes could get to it." Scales and Arik looked at the priest in disbelief. "You mean the jewel is still safe?" Scales asked. The priest nodded. "Yes, just very well protected. Why?" "Sir, it is of the utmost importance that we get that jewel." Said Arik. "Oh? And why is that?" asked the priest suspiciously. The reptiles looked at one another, at somewhat of a loss. "Um..." said Arik. "We're messengers of Jupiter!" Scales said abruptly. The priest and Arik stared at her for a second. "Oh? And what proof have you of this?" asked the old man. "Arik's healing you, isn't he? I would think only a god's emissary could heal a man without any medical equipment." Scales pointed out. The old man thought a moment. "Well, my pain is slowly receding thanks to this weird jewel your friend is using on me. I guess your story is valid. Okay, if you want the strange jewel that other emissary of Jupiter gave us years and years ago, you have to push the big toe on the statue's right foot." Scales walked over to the statue. "This thing?" Scales asked, pointing to the toe. "Yeah, that's the one." Said the priest. Scales pushed the toe. The statue rumbled and rolled away from its place on the floor, revealing a large hole. "Cool! Nice secret passage." Scales turned to Arik. "Arik, I need you to stay here." "What?" Why?" he complained. "Because you still need to heal the priest and anyone else who Sauron and his goons may have injured. And somebody needs to explain this all to the authorities if and when they show up." Scales explained logically. "I'll be back as soon as I get the Ruby, okay? Bye!" She jumped into the hole. "Watch out for Foutch, the Guardian!" the priest yelled after her. "Guardian? Great, she gets to fight AGAIN while I have to stay behind. I feel I should be mad, yet..." Arik paused. "Why can't I stay angry at her?" "Who are you talking to?" asked the priest. Arik hesitated. "Um, please stay quiet! You don't want me to lose my focus and ruin the healing, do you?" "Oh, right, sorry!" said the old man, shutting up.  
  
Scales used her jets to slow her descent. She hovered down the pit and landed at the bottom. A tunnel was waiting straight ahead. She walked through the tunnel and came out into a large chamber containing the entrance to the temple. It was an ornate structure jutting from the back wall, with four thick pillars supporting the roof. The large archway leading into the temple had two green doors, one of which was open. The structure was yellow, by the way. As Scales started towards the doors, a larger imp than the ones back in Greece jumped out from behind a pillar and started attacking. Scales jumped over the imp's fireballs and Homing Kicked right into the monster's face, smashing him into a pillar. Before the imp could move, Scales hit him over and over again with her tails and claws until the critter finally gave up and fainted. Scales walked away and entered the temple doors. She found herself in a large room with a greenish floor and yellow walls. There was a pair of carved stone slabs sitting on the ground near the door. There was a leaf motif on the middle of the floor, and a door at the back of the room. Of course, that's not what grabbed Scales' attention. What grabbed her attention were the dozen big eyeballs bouncing towards her! She hit the attacking eyes with her tail multiple times until they popped, leaving her alone in the room. Jumping over the goo that was all that remained of the eyeballs, Scales walked to the exit and went through it. She followed the corridor through the door as it curved to the right, coming pout in a tall room with a ramp on the wall. The ramp went up the sides of three walls and stopped at a bridge leading to the exit. As Scales started for the ramp, a pair of giant caterpillars scurried down and attacked her. She hit the bugs with an onslaught of kicks and claw swipes until they were both dead. When the bugs were gone, she started up the ramp. She reached the top and crossed the bridge, going through the door. She was now in another large room. It was square, with a few ledges low on the walls. The floor was a huge mass of poisonous thorns. A pit was in the middle of the briar patch, also comprised of thorns. A couple of giant caterpillars were scurrying around on the ledge closest to Scales. She shot energy balls at them until they died, then jumped to the ledge. When she was on the ledge, she noticed a green wall sticking out of the thorns to the left of the pit. A large and pretty stained glass window was placed in the wall, and Scales could see a path going behind it. She had to get there! After all, she had no idea where else to go. She jumped from her ledge to the wall of the room, which was covered in deep carvings that she used as handholds and footholds. She shimmied along the carvings until she reached their end, dropping down to a long ledge that went all the way along the walls and behind the stained glass window. Scales followed the ledge along the wall. At one point, a giant thorny root erupted from the wall and swiped at her. She shot at it with an energy ball, causing it to retract into its hole. As she passed it and started behind the glass window, it came out again. Apparently these roots were only temporarily down. Scales continued down the ledge, coming out from behind the window. She saw another ledge ahead of her that led into a door, but a thorny root was coming from the wall just above the ledge. She shot the root, then jumped to the ledge and walked away quickly before the root could recover. She entered the door in the wall and followed the passage beyond. Another root ripped out of the wall on her right. She shot the root and turned the corner up ahead, and was almost hit by another root! She shot it and proceeded down the corridor into a vaulted round chamber. In the middle of the room, floating in a very shallow pit, was a big purple flower whose petals were arrayed like a platform. Arrows were carved into the floor of the pit, all pointing to the flower. Curious, Scales jumped onto the flower's petals, which surprisingly enough easily supported her weight. It was even more surprising when the flower suddenly started floating into the air! Scales watched in awe as her flower started to fly down the passageway she had just used. Worrying that the root would destroy the flower if it got hit, Scales shot both roots in the corridor when they got close. When the flower floated back into the thorny room, it followed the ledges Scales had used in reverse. She shot the roots when they emerged from the walls, and stayed on the flower as it neared the room's entrance. Instead of going through the door, the flower descended into the pit of thorns. After a minute or two of going down, the flower got near the bottom of the pit and started floating towards a diamond-shaped stone door set among the thorns. Since the flower looked kind of fragile, Scales worried that it wouldn't survive a collision with the door. She started pelting the door with energy balls until it finally blew apart right before the flower crashed into it, allowing Scales to go through. She was now in a corridor curving around in a partial C. The floor and left wall and ceiling of the corridor were covered in thorns. As the flower started down the corridor, Scales saw what appeared to be a flame- thrower up ahead. As she got near, the triangle on the wall spewed a jet of flame, setting fire to the flower! As the burning flower kept floating and deteriorating, Scales jumped and hovered to a large ledge jutting from the right wall before the flower could die on her. She saw another flower waiting for her and jumped to it. As it started floating further down the corridor, Scales moaned when she saw another flame-thrower set in the left wall. Fortunately, she could see another purple flower hovering in space only a little further ahead. As the flame-thrower torched the flower, Scales hovered to the next one and stayed on as it started floating towards another diamond-shaped stone door. She started blasting it with energy balls until it shattered, allowing the flower to go through safely. The temperature rose dramatically. Scales was now in a very deep shaft. At the bottom, she could see lava. The walls were, as usual, completely covered in thorns except for the one straight ahead. The flower floated to the clean wall and began moving down. As it did, roots erupted from the wall to swipe at the flower, Scales blasted every thorny tendril before it could touch the root, keeping her transport safe. As they got further down the shaft, the heat got greater, considering the lava. Scales was shocked when the flower started wilting from the intense heat. It disintegrated, leaving Scales with nothing to stand on. As she fell, she quickly activated her jets and began hovering down the shaft. She landed on a large ledge above the lava and went through a door on it.  
  
She went through a short corridor and entered a cavern full of lava. Ahead of Scales were a series of platforms forming a string of stepping stones curving a little to the right and heading for a ledge. Each platform was a little taller than the last, making for tall pillars by the end of the string. Scales jumped to the first platform. It started to sink into the lava! She quickly jumped to the next one, expecting it to sink as well. It did. She jumped from platform to platform, each sinking consecutively, until she reached the last platform/pillar and jumped to the triangular green ledge jutting from the wall as her platform started to sink. She heard flames crackling and looked to her left, seeing a flame-thrower mounted in the wall between her and another triangular ledge. Scales waited until the flame-thrower was off, then quickly hovered to the ledge before the flames could come back on. She jumped and started hovering across the lava to the next ledge, which was on a different wall. Another root ripped out from the wall above the ledge before she even got there. She blasted the root, landed on the ledge, and ran away before the root could recover. She got to the end of the ledge and saw the exit door on the far wall up ahead. A platform led to the door, but it was too far away to jump or hover to. Scales saw a triangular switch in a setting that looked like fire placed in the wall near the platform. Curious, Scales shot an energy ball at the switch. The ball exploded in a shower of sparks, and the switch slowly went into the wall. It clicked, and popped back out. As what sounded suspiciously like a timer started, a platform extended out of the wall and stopped right on the edge of the door platform. Scales jumped and hovered to the new platform as the ticking grew faster. She ran onto the door platform just as the timer stopped, and the platform retracted into the wall. Scales proceeded through the door. She was in another large lava chamber. Scales was on a ledge that went down and right along the wall, curved around at a landing as the wall changed directions, and stopped. There were a few ledges around the room, and a flame-thrower or two. In the middle of the room was a huge pillar on a platform. Several ledges stuck out of the pillar. The whole pillar was made of several different rotating segments, with a stream of yellow lava pouring onto the platform from an overhead vent every several seconds. Scales walked down her ledge until she reached the end. She jumped across a gap to her right, landing on another ledge. She hovered from the ledge to the turning platform in the middle of the room. She started running away from the lava as it cascaded down from above. She had to jump over the blast from a flame-thrower mounted on a nearby wall, but got in range of a ledge as the lava stopped momentarily. She hovered to the ledge, then looked around for where to go next. She saw a good portion of the wall was covered in deep carvings. Gripping the carvings, she started to climb up it like she had the wall in the thorn pit room. She went up and to the left as she attempted to get to the next ledge higher up the wall. She dropped to the ledge and looked around. She saw a sealed door next to a triangular switch on a ledge higher up on a different wall. How could she get there? She looked at the turning platform and got an idea. When one of the ledges on the pillar turned towards her, she hovered to it. As the ledge started to turn into the lava stream, she pressed her back to the wall, hoping she could avoid the lethal magma. The heat from the yellow lava seared her flesh as she passed near it, but left her otherwise unharmed. When she was away from the platform, she jumped up, grabbing the edge of a different platform. She pulled herself up, pressed against the wall as the lava passed by, and jumped to the next platform. She continued going up the spinning pillar, jumping from ledge to ledge until she was at the very peak. As she went past the lava flow again, she jumped off the platform and hovered all the way down to the door ledge. She shot an energy ball at the switch, activating it. The door rumbled and rose up, then immediately started to close! Scales somersaulted under it quickly and found herself in a small, pretty but nondescript room. She saw a corridor on her right and entered it. Inside the corridor, a few baby caterpillars ambushed her. She killed the insects easily and went down the corridor, coming out into another room. A pit of thorns lay between her and a ledge with a huge pentagonal door on it. The door was split into two parts, one light, one dark. A triangular switch was set into the wall next to the door. A thorny root was growing from the floor in front of the door and thrashing about. Scales blasted the root back into its hole and hovered over the gap. She shot a ball at the switch. The two door segments parted a few inches. A timer started. Scales blinked. There was no way she was going to fit through there. She threw another ball at the switch. The timer reset and the door opened a little more. Getting the idea, Scales blasted the switch until the door opened wide enough for her to fit through as the root woke back up. She shot at the root and ran through the door before the timer went off and the thing started to close. When the door shut, she was on the other side. She was now in yet another lava-filled chamber. The room was a little long and winding, so it isn't worth describing prematurely. Scales was on a ledge that wound around the walls to her right, like the one in the room with the turning pillar. She walked all the way around the ledge to the bottom and saw a pillar in the lava below. She hovered down to the pillar. She hovered from there to the wall of a ledge platform jutting from the wall. It had ornate carvings which she used to climb to the top. As she started walking along the ledge, a huge portion of the wall that had thorns growing out of it pushed outwards, blocking her path. The block then slowly started to retract into the rest of the wall, then move out again. Scales timed the moving block and ran past it, going to the end of the ledge. She hovered to a tall pillar in the lava and jumped from there to another ledge that went along the wall and around a corner. Scales walked down the ledge and turned the corner, seeing it kept going a little bit and had another moving thorny block on the end. Across the lava stream below was the start of another ledge, with another moving thorny block moving at the beginning of it. Scales saw she would only be able to hover from the second ledge from the end of the first, but the blocks moved at different rates, which would make it difficult to time them properly. Then she got an idea. When the block on her ledge had moved back far enough, Scales ran to the end and jumped off, hovering for the second ledge. Instead of landing on it, she dropped out of her hover and grabbed the edge of the ledge. She waited until the thorny block started to retract, then pulled herself up and ran away from it. She got to the end of the ledge and saw a series of pillars leading away to her left. She jumped to the first pillar and started hovering across them, following the path they made. Up ahead she could see a ledge, but a thorny block had moved completely out of the wall and left no room for Scales to get past. As she got closer, she saw a triangular switch on the wall. She blasted it, and the block retracted as the timer started up. Scales quickly jumped across the remaining pillars and pulled herself onto the ledge. She ran past the block as the timer went off and the thing pushed out of the wall again. She followed the ledge as it went up the wall at the end of the room and into a corridor. She walked into the corridor and entered a large room. This room had several pillars surrounding a high platform rising from the ground. A staircase led up to the platform. Recalling this style from the last two temples, Scales rushed up the stairs, thinking she had reached her goal. She got to the top of the stairs and walked onto the platform. As usual, sitting on the platform was an altar, and on the altar was...nothing? "What? Where...where is the Ruby?" Scales asked in shock. She growled. "The old man lied to us!" Furious, she lashed out a kick at the altar, shattering it and revealing a hole in the floor. She blinked, looking down the hole, which led to another room. She grinned. "Another secret passage! Clever of these guys." She jumped into the hole and fell down a tunnel, landing in the next room. The heat rose considerably. The room was filled with ultra-hot yellow lava. The chamber was round, with a ledge that encircled half of the wall and a diamond-shaped stone door that was half covered by lava. A giant caterpillar scurried towards her, trying to attack. Scales killed the insect, then pondered what to do next. The door was the only exit, but how was she supposed to get through it without getting fried by lava. Scales had a thought and registered the heat with her sensors, then calculated it with the thrust given off by her jet anklets. After a moment, she came to the conclusion that due to the immense heat rising from the lava, her anklets could actually allow her a limited flight, as long as the heat kept coming up. To test this, she jumped up and hovered off the ledge. She stopped moving forward, and was pleased when she didn't start slowly dropping. She had been correct, she could fly! She flew down to the door in the lava and blasted it open, then went through, entering a narrow tunnel that quickly got larger. She flew down the tunnel as it curved to the left, blasting any roots that came out of the walls and dropping to a platform at the end of the tunnel. She saw the lava going through a narrow slit in the wall, but where could she go? She looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling lined with thorns. Smiling, she flew up to the hole, entering a large passage completely covered in thorns. She used the heat from the lava below to get to the top of the passage, careful not to touch the thorns above her. She then started flying out of the heat, losing her lift and merely hovering again. She hovered down the passage, shooting all the roots that attacked her, landing on a handy green ledge. A bunch of baby caterpillars tried to attack her, but she kicked them off the ledge and into the thorns. She saw what looked like a fan set into the wall nearby, turning and blowing a current of air towards a hole in the thorny wall. A flame-thrower spurted fire near the hole. Scales hovered off the ledge and into the air stream generated by the fan. It blew her towards the passage in the wall. She quickly hovered over the fire from the flame-thrower and went through the hole in the wall, careful not to touch any of the thorns. She found herself able to fly again, this next room was full of lava. She skirted the lava surface, heading for a triangular hole in the back wall. She dropped into the passage and walked forward, following it to the beginning of a long, narrow room with lava streaming forward and thorns covering the walls and ceiling. Scales started flying over the lava, very careful not to get too close to either deadly obstacle. She had to time her way past flame-throwers set in the walls as well. She passed through a small opening in the thorn wall and in the lava and continued down the passage, turning to her left as the area got wider. She flew around, able to maneuver better and dodge the thorny roots that tried to attack her. She continued to blast the roots until she reached the end of the passage, a diamond-shaped stone door set in the thorn wall. She blasted it to pieces, then passed through the door. She was now in a room where yellow lava cascaded down from parts of the ceiling. She had to weave her way through the area to avoid the lava falls. She reached the end of the room and blasted open another door, passing through to another chamber. There were some more lava falls she had to watch out for, but not as many as in the last room. She flew around the falls and saw a few platforms. She stopped on one of the platforms for a breather, then took off again, heading for a corridor set in the wall of the room. She landed in the corridor and started walking along the curves, coming into a large room. A winding bridge led over a lava pit to a big alcove with a square platform on it. Scales walked across the bridge and into the alcove. She was attacked by a group of baby caterpillars, but they were no match for her. Once they were eliminated, she stepped onto the platform. She saw a door was set into it. She smashed it open with a Homing Kick and fell into it. She landed in a large cave, on a ledge filled with, you guessed it, lava! There was a fan behind her that was creating an air stream. She started her flight, the fan pushing her deeper into the cave. She worked her way around the numerous lava falls and barely made it through a triple lava spill. After making it through the falls, she followed the lava below as it streamed downward through a sloping tunnel. As she continued down the slope, thorns covered every inch of the walls and ceiling. The flow of lava kept rising and falling over little hills and stuff, and the ceiling and walls closed in and widened randomly, making it a little hard to move through the remaining openings. After navigating down the thorny lava passage, Scales finally reached a long, straight corridor of lava with absolutely no thorns leading to a big diamond-shaped stone door. Scales started flying down the corridor, relieved when the door opened automatically as she approached. She flew through the door and looked around in excitement, not believing where she'd ended up. She was in a mammoth cylindrical chamber, extremely wide. Lining the walls were noble looking statues of the Roman gods. Lava flowed from spaces between the gods, falling to the floor far below. A lake of lava made up the floor of the chamber. A giant pillar rose from the lava, extending to the ceiling. Lava spouts streamed down from triangular holes in the pillar. Much further down were a series of platforms forming a loose ring around the pillar. There were four bridges extending from the pillar, going over the platforms and to towers rising from the walls as lava cascaded all around them. Three of the bridges had stalactites underneath them, and one bridge led to a tower with a door in it. Several smaller pillars rose out of the wall in the lengthy gaps between bridges. Scales was so busy taking it all in, she didn't notice the monster rising up behind her until it was too late. Hearing a noise, she looked around and saw Foutch, guardian of the temple. The beast was made completely of rock and stone, yellow in color. Oddly enough, he looked exactly like Axel! "Uh, hi there..." Scales said uneasily. "Nice day, isn't it?" Foutch responded by knocking her out of the sky, sending her hurtling to the lava below. Scales frantically activated her jets and found they were malfunctioning due to Foutch's attack. They were only strong enough to slow and control her descent at the moment, and even then it seemed like they could conk out at any moment. The anklets sputtered and finally shut off when she was ten feet above one of the platforms in the lava, causing her to hit the ground roughly. She groaned and got to her feet. Her repair bugs would fix the anklets, but they wouldn't be completely fixed for about twenty minutes. Her mood worsened as Foutch dropped from the sky, hovering to a halt in front of her. Scales knew from previous experience with Axel that her attacks probably wouldn't work on Foutch. So what would? She suddenly remembered the stalactites underneath the bridges. A plan formulated in her mind. Foutch started floating towards her, arms stretched out. "Catch me if you can, gravel-for-brains!" Scales taunted as she ran from the monstrous Guardian. Foutch followed, preparing an attack. It threw fireballs at Scales, trying to knock her off balance and into the lava. Scales dodged the fireballs as she ran along the winding platform. Foutch punched the ground with both fists, sending out a wave of fire that raced after Scales. She was almost at the end of the platform by then, and jumped over the gap to the next one right as the wave was about to hit her, going over it. She landed safely on the next platform and kept running. Foutch started throwing fireballs again, still trying to nail her. She dodged the fireballs and jumped to the next platform, going over the fire wave Foutch generated. She ran along this platform, going under the first bridge. She skidded to a halt when she was past the bridge and waited for the Guardian. When Foutch was right beneath the stalactite, Scales shot it with an energy ball, knocking the stone formation loose and dropping it on the Guardian's head. It struck Foutch's head and broke apart. Foutch was relatively unharmed, aside from the fact that its head was cracking up. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Scales muttered as she ran away. She dodged fireballs and leaped over fireballs and platform gaps as she ran away from Foutch, heading for the next bridge. After several harrowing moments, she got Foutch right where she wanted it and blasted the stalactite down from the bridge, cracking the Guardian's head severely. Foutch shook, obviously angry. It began throwing fireballs at a faster rate, furious that she had damaged it so badly. Foutch was tired of throwing waves and balls, so generated something new. When Scales jumped over a gap and no fire wave passed beneath her, she turned around to see what was wrong. Foutch was holding its hands as if it was gripping something. Flames shot up, and a swirling pillar of fire formed between the Guardian's hands. Foutch released the pillar at Scales, sending it roaring down the platform after her. Scales gulped and moved faster, jumping from platform to platform in an attempt to stay as far away as possible from the fire column. As the pillar got closer, Scales suddenly jumped high and to the right, off the platform. The pillar roared past, dissipating as it struck the bridge up ahead. Scales managed to activate her damaged jets, allowing her to get back on the platform before they sparked and shut down again. She ran and jumped the rest of the way to the bridge underside, dodging the occasional fireball and wave. She passed the bridge and turned around, waiting for Foutch. When the stone monster was in position, Scales blasted the stalactite. The stone formation fell from the bridge and smashed through Foutch's damaged head, the pointy tip emerging from the Guardian's bottom. The rock monster wobbled and fell to the ground, disintegrating in a swirl of dust. Scales cheered. "Oh yeah! Nothing can beat this girl! Now, how do I get out of here?" She wandered down the remaining platforms, getting closer to the last bridge. She saw a floating vine and tried to jump to it. It took a few tries, but she managed to grab the vine. She pulled herself up and started swinging. When she built up enough momentum, she let go and shot for the fourth bridge, landing on it. She walked along the bridge to the door in the pillar on the wall and entered. She saw a hole in the hollow interior of the pillar. She jumped in the pit and landed in front of a door. She went through the door and came to a large circular room with a staircase leading to a platform emerging from a pool of lava. Hoping this was finally the end, Scales walked up the stairs to the platform. At the top was an altar, holding the gray Chronos Ruby! "Woohoo! Got it at last!" yelled Scales, grabbing the Ruby. "Time to get out of here. Arik must be worried sick. Chaos Control!" She vanished in a flash of green light.  
  
She reappeared back in the temple of Jupiter, where Arik was waiting, looking somewhat angry. "There you are! What took so long?" Scales frowned. "The temple was trickier than I thought, okay? My anklets are broken and I'm severely dehydrated, but I managed to get the Ruby!" Arik blinked. "Sorry, Scales. I've just been stuck with that old man ever since he left. He kept asking me what Jupiter's like, is Venus really that gorgeous, does Bacchus throw good parties, and I had no way of answering him!" Scales relented. "Okay, I understand why you would be angry if you were stuck here for so long. I think I had a tougher time, though. That temple was the hardest yet!" "Really? Well, you can tell me all about it when we get home over dinner. Come on." Scales took his hand. "Chronos Control!" They warped away.  
  
Later at the hut, Scales told Arik everything she had gone through in the temple as they ate dinner, including her battle with Foutch. "Sounds like you had a fun time." said Arik. Scales chuckled. "Yeah, aside from the threat of imminent death it was a barrel of laughs! But from what you said earlier, you didn't have an easy time either." Arik grinned. "The priest healed properly and insisted I help his friends. I healed all of them, despite the irritating questions they asked of me. Other than that, it was fine." Scales chewed on another hunk of meat. "So, what did you do while you were waiting for me? You know, after you healed the priests?" Arik shrugged. "Well, I just sat down and did nothing, getting more irritated as time went on. I was worried about you, to tell the truth." Scales snorted. "Moi? You needn't have worried, Arik. I was fine." Arik cocked his head. "If you say so. Hey, how about I try and get the next Ruby? You've done enough work for the both of us!' Scales frowned. "Are you sure you want to try the next one by yourself? The protections for the Rubies so far have been quite formidable." "I'd at least like to try." Said Arik. "And if I get into any trouble, I can just signal you with the Master Ruby. So how about it? Can I try and get the next Ruby myself?" Scales thought a moment. "Yeah, all right. I think it's time you got a chance to prove yourself capable." Arik smiled. "Thank you Scales." Scales started to get up. "Well, I'm bushed. Ready for bed?" Arik got up. "Yeah, okay. See you in the morning, Scales." They headed for the ladder, climbed up to the second story, and went to their respective rooms.  
  
After a quick bath, Scales lay down in her nest. She was unable to sleep. She sighed and sat up. What am I doing? She thought. I love Arik, don't I? Why am I waiting around to see if he feels the same way? If I wait too long, I could miss my chance forever! He could get hitched to a different raptor, a woman who's all wrong for him! I can't let that happen! "That does it!" she said out loud. "I'm going over there right now to tell him how I feel!" She got up and headed for the door.  
  
Arik lay down in his nest and curled up, trying to sleep. He couldn't. He sat up and began pondering his friendship with Scales. She's the most incredible girl I've ever met. He thought. We both have a lot in common. We lost our families, we suffered trauma and hate those responsible for our pain. Darius, you were right. She is the one for me. "That does it!" Arik said out loud. "I'm going over there right now to tell her how I feel!" he got up and headed for the door.  
  
Scales burst out of her room at the same time Arik came out of his. "Arik!" she said. "Scales!" he said. There was an awkward pause. "Um, good night!" "Good night!" Arik replied. They both went back into their rooms and started berating themselves for the missed opportunity.  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Gasp) HAHAHAHAHA! Eh heh, sorry. Hope you liked this chapter! Time to talk to Scales! Scales: Why didn't Arik and I get together? I was ready! Me: No you weren't. AHAHAHA! Scales: Stop that! You're changing Pi2, and it's freaking me out! Me: Sorry. Anyway, how was the level? Scales: Extremely difficult. Is it really that hard in Rayman 2? Me: Harder, when you consider the fact that all he can do to attack is throw his fist at things. Scales: So, where are we going next? Me: You'll see. I'm disappointed-I mean glad!-that Arik is finally falling for you. Scales: I'm getting a happy ending, right? Me: Of course. You and Arik will be able to spend eternity together. Scales: We'd better. Me: You will, you will! I promise! Anyway, we don't have any gifts or questions, except a request from 217. Scales: What is it? Me: He says Fluffy isn't dead. The program you rolled over has regenerated. The only way to destroy it is to reduce it to dust. Scales: (Pulls out Fluffy hard drive.) Huh, you're right. Well, there's only one way to remedy that! (Tosses Fluffy into the air.) Serpent Strike! (Green snake shoots towards hard drive and obliterates it, reducing it to dust.) Yeah! Get out, you weird program! Me: I hope you're happy, 217. And if Fluffy still isn't dead, then I have a gift for you that will ensure she never bothers you again! If Fluffy's a she. Which I'm not sure of. (Holds up disk.) I hold here the most powerful computer virus ever created, Project Cyberstrike! Scales: What's it do? Me: The Cyberstrike virus is the cybernetic Antichrist! No computer or program can resist it! All defenses or virus killers, no matter how strong they may be, crumble before the might of Cyberstrike! It devolves programs as complex as an artificial intelligence prototype to a piece of data too weak to figure out what 1+1 is! Scales: Wow! Me: Why, with a virus this powerful, an individual could cause a planet's entire global computer network to irreversibly crash, throwing it into anarchy and chaos! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scales: You're creeping me out again. Me: Oh, sorry. Anyway, take this virus with my blessings! (Disk vanishes.) There, he took it. Well, that's all the time we have for today. Scales: Bye now. Hopefully, Arik and I will be able to admit our feelings to each other next chapter. Me: (Muttering.) Not if I have anything to say about it. (Louder.) Please review! 


	11. Mexican Madness

What's happened to all my reviews? My fans? What happened to Maverick? Where is everybody? Aren't you even reading this thing anymore? Grrr...REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW OR THE HOSTAGE GETS IT! Scales: What hostage? Me:...Sorry, stress is getting to me. I just wrote an eight-page essay. It was a little difficult, and I have to give a speech on Tuesday, and I have a stupid research assignment due next month, and- Scales: Enough with the sob story! Just write! Me: Sorry, sorry. Disclaimer: I don't have time for games!  
  
Scales blinked. "Where am I?" She asked. She was strangely enough wearing a wedding dress, despite the fact that clothes didn't really look right on her. She was at the altar in the Temple of Chaos on Angel Island. There didn't seem to be anyone there except for Chaos, and Arik who was somehow wearing a tuxedo. Scales suddenly realized they were getting married! Never mind the logistics of how she had gotten here or why she couldn't quite remember beating Sauron or grabbing all the Rubies, this was what she had secretly desired! The liquid god began the ceremony. "Children of the Earth, we are gathered here today to unite these two reptiles in wedded bliss. Please bear in mind that any distractions or noises from you all before this ceremony is completed could possibly destroy the sanctity of this event. Therefore, please refrain from making any disruptions. Anyway, once the decision is made, it shall be final and unbreakable, a sign of your eternal love for one another. Arik Timewatcher, do you take this female to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through good times and bad times, through sickness and wellness, to love forevermore and stay with until the end of time itself?" Arik answered without pause or hesitation. "I do." Chaos nodded and turned to Scales. "And do you, Scales Robotnik, take this male to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold through good times and bad times, through sickness and wellness, to love forevermore and stay with until the end of time itself?" "I do." Said Scales immediately, taking a sideways glance at Arik. Chaos looked around. "If there are any who see reason that this loving couple should not be united in eternal matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The temple was empty, so of course nobody objected. Chaos raised his hands. A ring with a ruby in it appeared on Arik's ring finger, a ring with a sapphire appearing on Scales'. "Then by the power vested in me by the Creator, I, Chaos, God of Destruction pronounce these two reptiles husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Scales and Arik turned to one another and leaned closer, about to kiss... And that's when Scales woke up. "Damn it!" she yelled, hearing the crowing Archaeopteryx that had woken her up. She angrily threw a pillow at the lizard bird, knocking it off the railing of the balcony outside her room. The reptile squawked and fell over the edge. Grumbling, Scales got up and started getting ready for breakfast.  
  
Arik blinked. "Where am I?" he asked. He was in a bright cave with strange fumes emitting from holes in the wall. In the center of the room was a shallow pit with cushions. The raptor quickly recognized this as a mating cave. Arik's father had first lost his virginity to Arik's mother in one of these places. "What am I doing here?" he mumbled. He heard a soft growling. He looked around and saw Scales next to him. There was something different about her, especially in the strange, feral way she was looking at him. "Scales? How did we get here?" She growled softly again and grabbed his shoulder. She gently, though forcefully led him into the pit. "Um, what's going on?" he asked as she pushed him onto the cushions and jumped after him, pinning him to the ground. As Arik protested, the cyborg started nuzzling him. "S-scales! Stop that! Please stop that right this instant!" She pressed her head against his chest, purring. "Are you listening to me? Hello? Scales? Can you understand...me..." He trailed off as the fumes from the holes in the wall entered his nostrils, taking effect. All his more civilized brain functions immediately shut down, his primal instincts taking over. He growled and grabbed Scales around the waist. She liked this and gripped his waist even tighter. They started licking one another's facial scales, getting closer to each other's mouths. As they both pushed their heads towards each other, their long tongues wrapped together, pulling the reptiles into a passionate kiss. They purred as they parted, and prepared to get even more intimate... And that's when Arik woke up. "Damn it!" he yelled, hearing the crowing Archaeopteryx that had woken him up. He angrily threw a pillow at the lizard bird, knocking it off the railing of the balcony outside his room. The reptile squawked and fell over the edge. Grumbling, Arik got up and started getting ready for breakfast.  
  
Both reptiles headed downstairs at the same time, unhappy about the way their dreams had turned out. As Scales sat down at the table, Arik grabbed some meat from the freezer, making sure it was Archaeopteryx. He put the frozen meat in a small microwave that nuked the pieces of flesh to perfection in only five seconds, then placed them on the table. "You had a ruined dream too?" Arik asked, seeing Scales' sour expression. She nodded. "Damn Archaeopteryx. Is this Archaeopteryx meat?" "Yes." "Good." She started eating the drumsticks of the Archaeopteryx. "So, what was your dream about?' Arik hesitated. "Nothing much." He lied. "Same." Scales lied back. She swallowed a large piece of bird meat. "So, was there anything else you were trying to tell me last night?" "Uh, no!" Arik said quickly. "Same here." Scales said just as quickly. They said nothing for a few minutes, eating quietly. "So, where are we going today?" she asked, trying to change the subject. "Well, let's see." Arik took out the Master Ruby. The Earth appeared once again. The globe stopped spinning, and the vision zoomed in to show Mexico. An X appeared on it, and the numbers 1510 appeared. "Mexico? Hmm, I don't recall ever going to the age of the Aztecs." Arik said. "So you've never been there?" Scales asked. "Isn't that what I just said? Well, guess we've better head on over there. Wonder what it'll be like." Arik grabbed Scales' wrist. "Chronos Control!"  
  
Soon enough, they reappeared in Mexico, on the outskirts of a huge lake. In the middle of the lake was the glorious city of Tenochtitlan, an architectural wonder. It was like Venice in a way. It was cut by dozens of canals and bridges, with buildings of all shapes and sizes within. Four artificial causeways led to the city from the shores of the lake. In the center of the city was an enormous temple, a great ziggurat surrounded by a few walls and buildings. The top of the ziggurat had two separate buildings, each a shrine to a different god. One was blue, one was red. Dozens of stone serpent heads protruded from the sides of the ziggurat. The city was a marvel to gaze upon. "So THIS is the city that was defiled by the Spaniards." Said Scales, awed. "It's better than I heard it would be," said Arik, equally awed. "I don't believe any of my family has been here since the days of great-great-great- great grandfather Tok'pal. Where should we start our search for the Ruby?" Scales thought a moment. "Well, perhaps we should find Emperor Montezuma. I believe he ruled Aztec in this time period, didn't he?" Arik nodded. "Yes, he did." "Well, perhaps he knows where we could find the Ruby." Scales suggested. Arik shrugged. "Sounds reasonable. But how do we find him?" Scales looked over the panorama of the city. "Well, that I'm not sure of. Maybe we could ask for directions?" "That could work. Are we going to walk or warp in there?" asked Arik. Scales looked at the causeways. "Those things look pretty long, and they're guarded. How about we just warp right in?" "Sounds good to me. Hang on!" She grabbed the raptor's wrist. "Chaos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light.  
  
They materialized in an empty courtyard they had seen from the side of the lake. After exiting the courtyard, they started making their way through the streets of Tenochtitlan, passing numerous humans and more tropical anthropomorphs, such as parrots and jaguars. "So, where should we ask for information?" asked Arik. "How about right here? I'm sure somebody knows where the residence of Montezuma is. Hey you!" she yelled to an eagle walking by. "Who, me?" asked the eagle. "Yeah, you! Would you happen to know where we could find Emperor Montezuma?" Scales asked. "Uh, I know he lives in his palace." Said the eagle, sounding unsure. "Well, where can we find his palace?" asked Scales. The eagle scratched his head. "I think it's at the corner of Tlaloc and Texcoco." They looked at the eagle blankly. "And where would that be?" asked Arik. The eagle frowned. "What are you guys, out of town or something?" "Yeah, we're from...uh...Teotihuacan." Said Scales, dredging her mind for any information from her history lessons and recalling the name of another ancient Aztec city. "Oh really!" said the eagle, surprised. "You came all the way down from Teotihuacan just to see the capital of the greatest empire in the entire history of the world? Well, seeing as how you're tourists I guess I'm obligated to tell you directions." "Thank you very much!" said Arik, relieved they wouldn't have to wander around this enormous city. The eagle pointed down the street. "Okay, it's simple. First you go down this road and take the fifth turn on the right, then head two blocks down till you reach Mendoza Lane. Turn left from there and keep heading north until you reach the big Codex wall, then bear left from there until you reach the statue of a warrior. From there, you just head northwest on Tula Avenue until you find the small ziggurat, then you just turn right on Toltec Boulevard and go straight, then turn left at Zapotec and go left, left, right, straight, straight, left, right, then straight and you're there! The palace is the small ziggurat with turquoise stones on the walls. You can't miss it!" Arik stared blankly. "Do you think you could make us a map?" Scales cuffed him on the shoulder. "No need, I remember all of that. Thank you, kind citizen!" She grabbed Arik by the shoulder and led him down the street. The eagle eyed the reptiles for a minute, then sighed and walked away. "Damn tourists, they keep on getting weirder."  
  
Scales' excellent memory served well, allowing the two to work their way through Tenochtitlan to Montezuma's residence. The guards at the front gate were not chimpanzees. They were monkeys! Just kidding. Actually, they were a pair of nasty-looking jaguars with pointy spears. The jungle cats growled and locked their spears over the door. "What do you want?" snarled one of the jaguars. "Do you think we could just get in for a second? We kind of need to talk to Montezuma." Said Arik. "What for?" asked the other jaguar. "We have to talk to the Emperor about the whereabouts of a special jewel." Said Scales. The guards chuckled. "Right. Go back to wherever you came from, pedestrian." Scales and Arik walked away from the jaguars. "That went well." Arik grumbled. "Got any ideas on how we can get past those cats?" Scales asked him. Arik thought for a moment. "Wait here, let me try something." Arik walked back to the jaguars, who blocked the gate again. Scales couldn't quite hear what was going on, but she thought she saw Arik offering the felines some gold coins. The guards took the offered bribe, then grabbed him roughly and threw him away. The raptor landed with a thud next to Scales. He groaned and got up. "That went well." Said Scales sarcastically. "How about we just freeze time and run past them?" "Why didn't I think of that?" he complained. "On three then. One, two, three! Chaos Control!" Scales said. "Chronos Control!" Arik said at the exact same time. Everything turned a strangely retro tint and stopped moving. "Since we both froze time, it should take a little longer to wear off." "Yeah, but that extra time will be for nothing if we waste it jawing around out here! Come on!" They ran by the guards, opened the gate and went through. They closed it behind them and rushed down the walkway in front of them as the time freeze wore off and everyone returned to their normal business. Staying quiet so as not to elicit any attention, they walked towards Montezuma's ziggurat. The area around it was a nice, lush garden. A small moat surrounded the residence of the Aztec Emperor, which they walked across before starting up the stairs leading to the building at the top of the pyramid. There were maybe a few hundred steps in all, so it was a bit of a trek. After a climb, they fell to their knees at the top, panting. "Well, that was a bit of a hike, wasn't it?" Arik said when he had recovered somewhat. Scales nodded breathlessly. "Hey, I have an idea for the next time. Let's just warp if we need to get up or down this thing, okay?" "Okay." Arik agreed. He stood up. "Shall we go inside?" She nodded. "Let's see the Emperor." They walked into the door. The inside was a very nice chamber with walls lined with gold. The ceiling was a big, freaky mosaic of some unidentifiable thing. Two doorways at the back of the room led to stairs. Between the doors was a throne with a huge gold disc carved with incredibly ornate and somewhat ugly pictures behind it. Sitting on the throne was a large green anaconda with a red cape. "What! Who dares intrude uninvited in my chambers?" demanded the snake. "Well, we-" started Arik. "Silence! Did I say you could talk? On your knees, worms!" barked the snake. The reptiles quickly got on the ground. "Now, what are you doing here? Answer me, girl with that thing on your back!" Scales quickly answered, though she took offense at the serpent's description of her. "We've come in search of a magical jewel. We believe you might know of its whereabouts." The cobra eyed her. "Jewel? Explain, you with the sickle claws!" Arik scowled momentarily, but answered, "We are looking for a large gemstone that looks like a cut diamond. It is colored brightly and shows visions of what may be if you look into its depths." The cobra, whom we know by now to be Montezuma, considered. "I believe I have heard of such a jewel. Tell me, you with the thing on your back, why should I tell you where you could find this gem?" Hiding her excitement that Montezuma probably knew exactly what they were talking about, Scales answered, "Because there are some other people coming who want the jewel as well. We need to get it before they do, otherwise very bad things will happen." "Hmmm..." Montezuma obviously wasn't convinced. "Exactly what kind of 'bad things'?" "Well...would you believe that the very fabric of time and space could unravel, destroying the universe?" Scales said. Montezuma still wasn't really convinced. I mean, would you be? "I know of the jewel which you seek. I will tell you its location IF you do me a favor." The anaconda turned his head to look at the big disc behind him. "In only a day or two, the Ceremony of Fire is upon us, which I must lead, of course. I need a suitable headdress for that Ceremony. If I have no headdress, I cannot perform in the Ceremony, and the sun itself will be extinguished. My headdress maker ran off earlier this morning, leaving me with nothing. If you can get me a proper headdress, I will tell you the location of this mysterious gemstone." He gestured with his tail to the door. "You are dismissed. If you come back without a headdress, you will be sacrificed to Huitzilopochtli as my apology for not being able to do the Ceremony properly. Begone!" Scales and Arik quickly got out. "Well, that was interesting." Said Scales. "A bit of an inflated ego, huh?" Arik shrugged. "He can afford the ego, he's Emperor of an entire nation. Now, let's figure out where we can get a good headdress." "Okay, let me just warp us down to the street." She touched Arik's hand. "Chaos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light.  
  
They reappeared on the street outside Montezuma's residence. Nobody noticed. "So, where do we begin?" asked Arik. Scales grinned. "I know how. Hey you!" she yelled at a human walking by. The woman turned around. "Who, me?" "Yeah, you! Would you happen to know where we could find a headdress fit for an Emperor performing in the upcoming Ceremony of Fire?" she asked. The woman thought a moment. "Yeah, I think there's a shop down on Market Street that makes really good headdresses." "Great! How do we get there?" Scales asked. "Oh it's easy! All you have to do is go down Tlaloc Road here, then take the second left, third right, seventh left and tenth right and you're there! I believe the shop is called the Headdress Emporium and has a picture of a big green Quetzal hanging above the door." The woman explained. "Thank you! Come on Arik, let's go!" Scales grabbed Arik and started leading him down the street. The woman looked after them for a moment. "Wonder if they're married. Ah well, at least that girl had sense enough to ask directions instead of blindly roaming throughout this massive city like most tourists, that's a good sign." She turned and walked away, continuing her business.  
  
The duo quickly ended up at the marketplace, like the bazaar in Atlantis but much bigger. Arik had to constantly make sure Scales was in his sight, otherwise she would be rushing over to every tent, blanket and store in sight. After a few minutes, they found the appropriate shop. They couldn't read the name, but the quetzal on the front of the store told them it was the right place. Inside the store were several elaborate and pretty headdresses mounted on the walls. Sitting behind a counter was a plump armadillo. "Well, hello there!" said the armadillo. "What can I do for you?" "We're looking for a headdress." Said Arik. The armadillo grinned. "Well I can see that, otherwise why would you have come in here? So, what kind of headdress are you folks looking for?" Scales walked over to the counter. "Would you happen to have a headdress good enough for, say, the Ceremony of Fire?" The clerk frowned. "Ceremony of Fire? I would think so, why?" "Emperor Montezuma sent us to get him a headdress for the ceremony tomorrow night. He told us not to come back without a really suitable one." Explained Arik. The armadillo's eyes rose. "Montezuma himself wants one of my headdresses?! Hold on, let me see what I've got in stock!" The mammal ran through a door that was behind him, slamming it shut as he went through. They could hear screams and rants and various other noises from behind the door. The reptiles looked at each other a little anxiously. After a few minutes, and what sounded like a safe crashing, the armadillo burst through the door, startling the duo. "Aha! I've found it! My best headdress!" He said, holding it up. It consisted of a horseshoe-shaped metal piece that was fit onto one's head. There were four holes spaced on the piece of metal. Thirty long feathers were attached to the curved part of the metal piece, most of them green, but the few at the very top and middle colored blue. It was very beautiful, for a headdress. "Well, what do you think? Will you buy it?" "Why are there holes in the metal part?" asked Scales. The armadillo looked at the headpiece. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Where are the gold balls?! It's ruined without the gold balls!" screamed the clerk. "What gold balls?" Scales asked, worried. "The four holes are supposed to be settings for these little gold balls that make the headdress complete. Without them, it's just a funky hat! Oh, I'm ruined! The Emperor will never accept something like this!" wailed the mammal. "Calm down! Where can we find some of these gold balls? Maybe we can just get some new ones!" suggested Arik. The armadillo thought a moment. "I suppose you could find some at the jewelry store just down the street. Yeah, I think they have the right kind of balls! If you can get me four gold balls, I can finish the headdress!" "Great, let's go then!" said Scales, heading for the door. "Wait! Each ball must be exactly one-fourth of a handspan in diameter, or they won't fit!" said the armadillo urgently. "Don't worry, we'll get you your balls." Said Arik. There was a pause. "That sounded...wrong." Scales grabbed Arik's wrist. "Come on, let's get those gold pieces!" She pulled him out of the shop and back into the market. Once outside, Arik looked around at the massive marketplace. "So, where should we look?" "The armadillo said we could find some gold balls at the store down the street. Let's go there!" So, they went down the street, on the lookout for anything that might be what they were looking for. They quickly spotted a tent with some jewelry and entered. The merchant selling the jewelry was a large turtle with a fairly sharp beak. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the merchant. "Would you happen to have gold balls?" asked Scales. The turtle blinked. "How dare you! I will not tolerate that kind of vulgarity in my jewelry shop! Out, out!" "Oh, she was talking about little balls made of gold for decorative purposes, not, well, you know." Said Arik quickly. The turtle looked confused for a moment, then got it. "Oh, you mean THOSE kinds of gold balls! Sure, I've got plenty. Do you want them set in something or just as they are?" "As they are, if you please." Said Scales. "What size, and how many?" asked the merchant. "Four please, each exactly one-fourth of a handspan." Said Arik. "Just a second." Said the turtle. He retracted his head and arms into his shell and started rummaging. "Now where are they? Oh, here they are." He popped back out, holding four small golden balls in one hand. "That'll be fifty melon seeds, or twenty five cacao beans, or fifteen ax heads, or ten jade beads, or five quetzal feathers." Arik and Scales exchanged glances. "Would you accept coinage?" Arik asked. "Let me see what you've got." The merchant said. Arik reached into his dimension pocket and took out a variety of different coins, many of which were gold. The turtle examined them, even bit one. "I've never seen any coins like these before. Sorry, can't take them. They could be counterfeit. I can't give you the goods if you can't give me anything worth trading." Scales got an idea. "Well, would you accept this?" She took out the gorgeous necklace Arik had bought her in Atlantis. The turtle's eyes bulged. "What are you doing with something like that?! Put it away, put it away!" Scales quickly obeyed, surprised. "I can't take something like that, a necklace that beautiful only belongs on the neck of an equally beautiful woman like yourself!" Scales blushed. Arik looked jealous for a moment, but quickly hid it. "Besides, its value far outshines everything else in my humble shop. If you gave it to me, I would be unable to give you anything equal in value, for it is far greater than everything in this tent put together. So, I guess I can't give you the balls. Sorry." Scales looked disappointed. "Ah man!" Arik suddenly got an idea. "Actually, I believe I do have something that is good enough to get me and my companion those gold balls." "Oh?" asked the merchant. "Yes. Chronos Control!" Time suddenly froze. Scales gaped as Arik grabbed the four balls from the turtle's hand and started running for the exit. "Arik, what are you doing?!" "Securing us the headdress, what does it look like?!" he yelled back at her. She shook her head and ran after him, catching up to him near the Emporium as the time freeze wore off. She frowned at him for a moment. "I can't believe you stole those!" she whispered fiercely, so nobody would hear. "Hey, I just did what I had to-" Arik started to argue. "I mean, I was right about to do that with Chaos Control! I'm surprised you did that, I never knew you had it in you!" said Scales. Arik blinked. "I'll take that as a compliment. Come on, let's get that headdress." They went into the store. Arik handed the armadillo the balls. "Here you go." The clerk looked excited. "Yes! Now I can complete the headdress!" He inserted a gold ball into each hole, making sure they were in tightly. He was about to hand it to Arik when he paused. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll need a little payment." Arik and Scales glanced at each other. "It's your turn." He said. She nodded. "Right. Chaos Control!" A millisecond later, the armadillo was greatly confused to find that the two customers were gone, as was the headdress he had been holding.  
  
The reptiles couldn't help laughing after they had warped back to Montezuma's place. "You know, that was actually kind of fun! I mean, I don't want to rob anything on a regular basis, but it was still kind of fun, you know?" said Scales. Arik nodded. "I understand perfectly. Now come on, let's give this thing to Montezuma!" "Well, I'm not climbing all those steps again. So grab on!" Arik quickly took her hand. "Chaos Control!" They warped to the top of the ziggurat and went inside. Montezuma hissed as they entered. "On the ground!" They quickly got down. "Did you bring me my headdress?" he asked sinisterly. Arik took out the headpiece. "Yes, O Great Emperor!" "Excellent! Bring it here, bring it here!" Arik got up and walked over to the serpent, putting the headdress on the royal anaconda. "Get back over there! You with the thing on your back, how do I look?" To tell the truth, Montezuma looked like a freak wearing the headdress, but Scales couldn't say that. She quickly fished for compliments to say. "It makes you look like, uh, like, uh, like the sexiest reptile alive." She said quickly. Arik barely held back a laugh. Montezuma seemed pleased. "Well, I already was, but thank you for the appraisal. Now, I believe I promised to tell you two where to find the jewel. A long time ago, one of my ancestors was given a strange gemstone by a mysterious reptile. The gem showed frightening images of men in armor with weird sticks killing people, and razing Tenochtitlan. The gem was thought to be evil, and sealed within the cursed tomb deep inside of the Great Temple. If you wish to take the gem, you will have to venture into the ancient tomb and retrieve it from the golden monster forged to guard it, the Grolgoth." He tossed a small gold tablet at Arik. "This will let the priest at the Temple know I sent you and allow either of you to enter the tomb. Now, leave me be! I have to start preparing for the ceremony." Arik picked up the tablet and headed outside, followed by Scales. "So, shall we ask for directions again?" he asked. Scales shook her head. "Why bother? We can get there instantly. I can see it from here, so we can warp there." "Ah, I see." He took her hand. "Chaos Control!" She yelled. They vanished.  
  
They reappeared at the very top of the gigantic pyramid. They could now easily see the two shrines in greater detail. The blue shrine had pretty mosaics that looked like falling rain on it. The red one had over a hundred actual skulls imbedded in the walls. Screams could be heard from the red shrine, and a river of blood oozed out of it and started falling down the very long stairs of the ziggurat. Scales and Arik shuddered. "I recommend not going in the one with the blood coming out of it." Said Scales. "I agree completely." Said Arik. So, they headed into the blue shrine. It was calm and peaceful, with strange, poorly drawn pictures covering the walls. There was an altar with an ugly face carved into it, and a man in robes who had to be the priest. He frowned as they came in. "What are you ruffians doing here?" he asked rudely. "We're looking for the cursed tomb." Said Scales. "Cursed tomb? There is no such thing as the cursed tomb-" Arik held up the tablet Montezuma had given him. "-Which is in fact deep inside of this very temple. Follow me." Said the priest, obviously cowed by Arik's presentation of the tablet. He walked over to the wall and poked the eyes of two drawings. There was a rumbling, and a part of the wall slid apart, revealing a secret passage. "This way, please." The priest entered the passageway. It was very dark inside. The man produced a torch and struck it against the wall, lighting it. The flickering torchlight illuminated the small passage, revealing a spiral staircase. The priest silently led the way down the stairs, followed by the adventuring reptiles. After maybe twenty minutes of walking down the stairs, quieted by the priest whenever either of them tried to start a conversation, they finally reached the bottom. "Whoa." Scales whispered. The room they were now in was lit by some sort of magical glow. It was a long rectangular chamber, with pillars lining the walls. Between the pillars were mummies of dead Aztecs, wrapped in reed mats with ceremonial burial masks over their decayed faces. An ancient altar encrusted with stained blood sat before a sealed door. The priest lit some sconces with his torch, lighting up the room. "This is the entrance to the cursed tomb, a domain of Mictlantecuhtli, the god of death."  
  
In the marketplace, a white portal formed in front of the Headdress Emporium, frightening the shoppers. Sauron and a legion of his soldiers jumped out of the portal. As the people ran screaming, many Massopondylus and a few raptors chased after them hungrily. The remaining troops looked to Sauron for orders. The raptor sniffed the air. "Mmm, I think I like the scent of this place. Nice, clean, with plenty of plants and meat to go." He noticed the giant ziggurat. "I would say that's the place to start. Scarface, Blacktail, Redeye, Hookclaw, and Bloodwrath, you're with me. The rest of you start ravaging this city. I want five of you to go back and get some Greatwings so we can blast this city from the sky." The troops saluted and went to their respective tasks. The tyrant lizard started running for the pyramid, followed by his men. Smoke started rising to the sky and screams could be heard everywhere as the dinosaurs began their assault.  
  
How was that for a chapter? Surprised for my choice of a time period? Good! I wanted to go somewhere unexpected for a change, I don't recall many time travel stories involving ancient Mexico. Well, here's our interview! Scales: Hi. Me: I have school tomorrow and it's getting late, so let's make this quick. Did you like Tenochtitlan? Scales: Yeah, I think it's kind of nice. Me: Good! What about Montezuma? Scales: He's a big jerk. Me: That's nice. Did you enjoy your dream? Scales: Yes actually, too bad that stupid Archaeopteryx ruined everything. Me: You realize that next chapter, Arik will be getting most of the action. Scales: Yeah, but he deserves a turn of his own. Me: Well, I'm glad you're okay with that. Anyway, Ultrafan X gave me two tickets to Reno! Not sure why. Scales: Maybe to recover from whatever's making you act weird lately? Me: Nonsense! HobbesKnux has another Dimensional Gift Basket for you. This one contains Universe Meat in the shape of Snively, the Demonic Four, and Satan. It also contains invincible dolls in the shapes of the aforementioned villains and other dolls in the shape of all your friends! Scales: That's sweet. Give it here. Me: Okay. (Hands it over.) Ultrafan X also went against my will and placed the last Chronos Ruby on Angel island in Shadow the Hedgehog 3. Fortunately, I went there using author powers and put it back where it belongs. To make up for it, he sent you this book entitled "How to Marry the Man of Your Dreams." Scales: Give it to me! Me: Sorry, can't. It's a bomb. He probably sent it to keep you from beating him up again every time he mocks you and Arik's relationships in his reviews. Scales: Remind me to go Super on him next time he tries to mess with me. Me: My pleasure. Anyway, Maverick has finally made a comeback. He still hasn't perfected his elixir for Arik, but he's still trying. Scales: I hope he gets it working. Me: Not me! (Scales glares at him.) I mean, me too! Oh, Maverick wanted to know if Arik helped Napoleon with his campaigns and whether or not he has any booty from it. Scales: No, Arik's no good at campaign strategies and doesn't work well with armies. Besides, he would never accept loot. He's not that kind of raptor. Me: Okay. Maverick also requested we have the last Ruby be in some previous adventure of Shadow's, again. I don't think I need to answer that. Scales: I'm sorry everyone, but the Ruby is not anywhere near the present. To tell the truth, it's probably going to be in Egypt. Me: (Rolls eyes.) Great way to spoil the plot, Scales. Scales: Whoops, sorry. Me: Anyway, Maverick edited you into Tony Hawk Pro Skater 4 and Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters. Scales: Why? Me: I dunno. Well, that's all the time we have for today, and I hope Arik's dream didn't freak you out! Scales: Actually, I kind of wish dream Me could have gotten a little more intimate with that hunk of prehistoric manliness. (Dreamy look in her eyes.) Me: Uh, right. Anyway, review or the hostage gets it! Scales: What hostage? Me: No hostage! 


	12. Tomb of the Ancients

Why hello everybody. I do so hope you weren't insulted by anything said last chapter. I would SO hate to lose any of you readers. Scales: Are you being sarcastic? Me: No, I'm serious! I really would hate to lose the readers! Scales: You sounded sarcastic to me. Me: I WASN'T SARCASTIC YOU ANNOYING LIZARD! Scales: And now you're yelling when you're contradicted. Maybe you really should take that trip to Reno. Me: What? No! If I leave, then who will make sure my hostage doesn't escape? Scales: Hostage?  
  
Me: Uh...Amnesia dust! (Throws amnesia dust around so everyone forgets hostage comment and starts chapter.)  
  
The somber priest waved his torch at the bloodstained altar. "Which of you is entering the cursed tomb?" Arik stepped forward. "That would be me." "Come over here." Said the priest. Arik did so. "The tomb is sealed with death magic. The key to all death magic is blood." He pointed to the altar. "To enter the tomb, you must sacrifice some of your blood to the altar." Arik grimaced, but knew he had no choice. Standing over the altar, he gingerly pushed one of his claws into his right palm until a little blood welled up. He managed to scrape a tiny drop of blood onto a claw. Making sure not to drop the tiny bit of blood, he pressed the claw onto the altar. The blood drop was sucked off his claw tip, absorbed into the altar. The bloodstained altar rumbled and shook, pulsing with magic, glowing an eerie purple. The door in the back shuddered. Screams started as several spirits flew out of the door, wailing and moaning as they flew around the chamber, fading away. When the spirits were gone, the door opened. Arik gulped. "Not a very welcoming door, I can say that right off." Scales came over. "Arik, are you sure you'll be okay in there?" "No." He said. "But I said I would take this turn, and I will. It's too late to go back now, the altar's accepted my blood and probably won't be happy if I don't enter the tomb." Scales nodded, understanding. "All right, but if you get in any trouble you can't handle, call me okay?" Arik smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." "I'm not saying you won't it's just, well...I don't want to lose you." She said. Arik wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well, thank you for your sentiment. I'll try not to die." He headed for the door. Before he stepped through the threshold, he turned around. "For what it's worth, I don't want to lose you either." With that, he went through the doorway. Scales sighed longingly. The priest looked at her. "Are you two a couple or something?" Scales blinked. "What? No! Well, not yet." She said sadly. "You care about him then?" the priest asked. "Well, I'd say a little more than just caring about him." Scales admitted. The holy man thought a moment. "Well, we need something to do while we wait for your friend to come back from whatever errand he's on in the tomb, so how about I give you a little advice on how to talk to him about your feelings?" "Oh, could you?" asked Scales hopefully. "Sure. Let's find somewhere comfortable to sit down so we can talk about this." Said the priest, looking for a place to sit that wasn't close to the mummies, the evil door, or the living altar.  
  
Arik walked down a narrow, dark passage until he came out in a semi- large room. He was standing on a balcony overlooking a large stream of nasty-looking reddish brown water. A staircase led down from his right to a long ledge running along the wall. A similar ledge was on the other side of the room. On the wall of the nearest ledge was a big closed portcullis, blocking entry to a corridor beyond it. Arik walked down the stairs to the ledge, then leaped across the stream to the other side. He found a large alcove and entered it. Inside the alcove was a switch on the wall. Arik flipped the switch, and the portcullis on the other side of the room opened up. Arik walked back out onto the ledge and jumped back across the stream, landing on the other ledge. He started through the large open passage. He was immediately attacked by a giant spider! Arik jumped back as the spider lashed at him with its forelegs. The spider crawled forward, chittering hungrily. Arik hurled energy balls at the spider, knocking it back an inch or so with each hit. It kept on coming. Arik started backing towards the edge of the ledge, throwing occasional energy balls. The spider was angered by this and charged. Arik jumped over the big arachnid, causing it to run off the ledge, falling into the water below. As it hit the strange water, the spider screamed and thrashed about. Its body was melting, disintegrating from the very contact with the liquid. Arik screwed his face up in disgust as the arachnid dissolved. "Okay, I am definitely not taking a swim in this tomb." He went through the passage the spider had been guarding, walking up a green slope. It leveled out, going towards a door. As Arik headed for the door, he noticed a pair of grates set in the floor. As he watched, spirits rose from the grates, wailing and moaning, fading away. He walked around the grates and went through the door. He was now in a large round room. In the middle of the room was a pit with some stuff in it. On the other side of the room was a large pool of red-brown water with some blocks rising out of it. The blocks were right beneath a door in the wall. Arik walked to the edge of the pit and looked down. He could see a large spider web going from the top of the pit to the bottom that he could probably use as a ladder to get out. Down in the pit was a mummy lying on a stone slab. Resting above the mummy's head on the slab was a switch. Arik could see a few giant spiders waiting in the pit. He jumped down and ran for the slab, shooting at any spiders that tried to get him. He leaped onto the slab, landing right on the chest of the mummy and plowing his feet right through the ancient corpse. Arik's face paled and he jumped out of the mummy's chest, landing near the switch. He flipped the switch. He had a strange vision of a platform rising out of a pool of green water. As the vision faded, Arik saw he was surrounded by spiders on all sides. He saw the cobweb across the pit. He ran across the slab, jumping over the now-damaged mummy and landing on the floor. As the arachnids raced towards him, he jumped again, reaching the web. He grabbed the webbing and started climbing up, quickly reaching the top. Of course, he forgot that the spiders could climb it as well. He started shooting energy balls down into the pit, knocking the spiders off the web ladder. After several failed attempts at getting up, the spiders gave up and went back to roaming the pit. The raptor walked around the edge of the pit, to the pool at the back of the room. He jumped across the blocks, reaching the doorway. He jumped to it and walked through. He was in a small multi-tiered room, with the tiers on the back. Arik climbed up a cobweb to reach the top of the first tier, and found another cobweb leading up the next one. He was about to go up the web, when he saw a tunnel on the left wall and the right wall. After a moment, he decided to see what was in the left tunnel first. He came out of the tunnel and into a large chamber full of the dangerous water. From the ledge he was currently on, a bridge wound over the water across a gap. There were a few crates floating about, and what looked like a large half-sunken ship covered in cobwebs lay at the other end of the room. Arik jumped to the bridge and started walking across it. As he got closer to the ship, he saw what looked like a giant half-open treasure chest sitting next to it. Weird! As Arik got closer yet to the ship and chest, he saw a platform a bit to the right of the big chest. Standing on the platform was a mummy, apparently quite animated! The undead monster moaned and started throwing fireballs at Arik. He dodged the balls while staying on the bridge and threw energy balls at the creature. The blasts damaged the mummy a little, but just caused it to throw more flaming projectiles. Arik hurled about a dozen rapid-fire energy balls at the mummy, catching the undead monster off balance and knocking it into the water. The threat gone, Arik continued to the end of the bridge. He was close to the ship, but not close enough to jump to the cobwebs. He could see a switch mounted on the very top of the ship's mast, and the cobwebs led up there. He saw what looked like a large rib cage floating in the water in front of him. He jumped to the rib cage and started walking across it to get a little closer to the cobwebs. As he did, a skeletal arm reached from the treasure chest and swiped at him. He blasted the arm, causing it to fall apart and make the creature it had been attached to scream in pain. Arik judged he was now just close enough to the ship to jump to it. He leaped across the water, grabbing onto the cobwebs. As he started to climb up, a giant spider appeared and started coming after him up the web! Arik started climbing faster, trying to get to the top of the mast before the spider could get him. He reached the switch and flipped it, (experiencing another vision of a platform coming out of green water as he did so) then dropped from the web as the spider was about to attack. He grabbed the web again further down and quickly climbed close to the treasure chest. He jumped to the chest as the spider was about to attack again. He thought he was safe, until the arachnid jumped after him, landing right before Arik! Before the spider could attack, Arik whacked it hard with his tail, causing it to fall off the chest and into the water. The spider gone, Arik jumped back down to the bridge and headed for the exit. After reaching the tier room again, Arik headed to the other tunnel. He went through and found himself in a big chamber. In the middle of the room was a large square platform surrounded by deadly water. A bridge led to the platform. The platform contained several coffins and a couple of spirit grates. Arik walked across the bridge and onto the platform. He saw an ugly statue of some skull-faced god near the back of the platform and figured he should check it out. He started walking by the coffins, noticing disdainfully that most were open. He avoided the grates with the wailing spirits, and almost got hit when one of the mummies in the coffin swiped an arm at him. He smashed the arm with his tail, causing the corpse to scream and stay motionless in the coffin. A stronger mummy leaped out of a coffin and started attacking, throwing fireballs like mad. Arik jumped away from the fireballs and ran towards the corpse, leaping over the fiery blasts. He shot into a Homing Kick when he was close enough, damaging the undead monster. Before the mummy could recover, Arik smashed into him with his tail. The mummy's body was fragile to physical attacks, and Arik's tail whip smashed the upper body of the monster to pieces. The lower body crumbled soon after, leaving Arik alone again. With the mummy gone, the raptor headed to the back of the area, walking behind the ugly statue. He found a switch. He flipped it, and had another vision of a platform rising from some green water. When he recovered, he wondered what the heck was with all these visions and headed back to the tier room. Once he came back out of the tunnel, Arik started climbing up the cobweb. He reached the top and went through the door he found, entering a long corridor. He walked through the corridor and exited into a big room full of green water. A dock led out into the water. A series of objects formed a path across the probably toxic liquid. Arik was a little surprised when he saw three platforms in the series of objects that looked exactly like the ones in the visions he had had from every time he had flipped a switch. Apparently this is what those switches had done. He started his way across the lake of green water by jumping to a closed coffin on his left. He jumped from there to the first platform he had activated, and jumped from there to a large rib cage. He carefully walked over the rib cage and jumped to another platform, then jumped to another rib cage. He jumped to the last platform, and jumped from there to another coffin. He jumped from there to the ledge at the back of the room, where he found a cobweb. He climbed up the cobweb, reaching an area with a stone slope going into a hole in the ground. Arik slid down the slope and landed in another room. He was on a ledge encircling three walls. The fourth wall was a portcullis. There was no floor, instead there was the beginning of a river of strange dark green water flowing through the portcullis and down a long tunnel. To the right of the portcullis were a set of gears. Floating in the water right in front of the portcullis was a raft. Arik walked over to the gears and curiously turned the crank on one of them, rotating the gears. As he kept turning, the portcullis lifted. Arik let go of the crank so that he could get to the raft. The instant he did, the gears spun back and the portcullis slammed down. He puzzled over this, then got an idea. He walked all the way around to where the raft was and turned to face the gears. He hurled several energy balls at the crank, causing it to spin and raise the portcullis. He leaped down to the raft and rowed it out with a pole he found inside the raft before the portcullis could slam down. He rowed down the creepy river until he got near a platform with another raft hitched to it. As Arik neared the platform, his boat started to sink. He quickly jumped to the platform, only to have that begin to sink as well. He jumped immediately to the raft, which was fine. He cut what was left of the rope that had attached it to the now-submerged platform and started rowing down the river again. Eventually, he reached the end, finding a wall. A cobweb ran up the wall to a long, circular ledge leading to a corridor. Guarding the corridor was a mummy that began throwing fireballs at him. Arik shot energy balls back at the undead beast while steering the raft to the cobweb. After unleashing a salvo of blasts, Arik leaped from the raft and desperately began scaling the web, shimmying away from fire blasts when the mummy threw them. He climbed to the top of the ledge and started pelting the mummy over and over again with energy blasts, not letting the monster get a chance to squeeze off a shot. After a few dozen hits, the mummy croaked, staggered, and fell off the ledge. Arik walked around the ledge and entered the corridor. He found a closed gate with a switch next to it. Arik pressed the switch. The gate rose up, then started to come down. Arik somersaulted beneath the gate before it could close fully. He proceeded down the corridor beyond and came out into the upper reaches of another spooky river. He walked along the ledge before him until it ended, then jumped down to a bridge traversing the span across the river. The instant he stepped foot on the bridge, it started to collapse. Arik ran across the bridge as it started to fall beneath him, jumping to the ledge on the other side before he could drop to the deadly water. He walked along the ledge until it ended, and looked for where to go next. He saw a pair of platforms in the water leading to a raft. A spiked bar attached to both walls rose and lowered over the platforms. Arik jumped down to the nearest platform and it started to sink. As the spiked bar started coming down, Arik jumped over it to the next platform, then jumped from there to the raft before the platform could sink. He rowed the raft out into the river, following the flow. After a few minutes of rowing down the river, he reached the end. As he steered the raft towards the cobweb on the wall at the end of the river, a portcullis closed behind him. He jumped from the raft to the web and started climbing up. He pulled himself into a tunnel and walked through, reaching a fair-sized room with a tall ceiling and lots of greenish water. A dock structure led out over the water. Arik walked along the dock and turned to the right. A mummy was on it! Before the undead could throw fireballs, Arik smashed it apart with his tail whip. He continued down the dock and reached the end. There was a torch burning a strange color next to him. And a barrel of some sort lying next to it. Straight across from Arik and high up the wall was a tunnel, but there seemed to be no way to reach it. Arik examined the barrel and noticed it had a fuse. Curious, he picked it up to get a better look, accidentally holding the fuse end to the torch. It lit, and suddenly the back end of the barrel ignited, rocketing Arik up towards the ceiling. Frightened, he accidentally maneuvered himself towards the tunnel on the wall. As he rocketed into it, he let go of the barrel, which continued on its path and exploded when it hit the back wall. Shaken from that experience, Arik walked down the tunnel until he reached the end, where the barrel had exploded. There was a hole in the ground. He dropped into it and fell into a bigger cavern with docks and greenish water. Arik walked along the dock in front of him and turned right, going forward until he found another barrel and a torch. A little dubious, Arik picked up the barrel and held it carefully on his shoulder, then leaned over so the fuse would light. The barrel ignited, sending Arik rocketing through the chamber. He moved up and weaved around pillars, dropping from the barrel when he saw a bridge. He landed on the bridge and saw a cobweb leading alongside the wall to his left. He grabbed the webbing and started climbing down, dropping at another bridge. He found another barrel and torch. He picked up the barrel, kit it, and shot off through the cave. He aimed himself for a dock over the water and let go of the barrel, landing on the dock. There was a mummy waiting for him. Arik smashed the mummy to pieces with his tail whip, then went forward. He found a hole in the dock, and it was positioned right over a raft. Arik jumped down, landing in the raft. He picked up the stick on it and started rowing out, heading for a large tunnel leading out of the big room. He found himself rowing down a river once more. As he went on, ghosts rose from the water and attacked him, only to be vanquished by an energy ball or two. After rowing and ghost blasting for a little while, Arik saw a few large fallen beams crossed over the river or angling into it. He also saw a floating vine. As he got closer to the vine, the raft started to sink. The raptor quickly jumped up and grabbed the vine. He pulled himself onto it and started swinging back and forth. When he picked up enough momentum, he let go and was flung onto one of the fallen beams. A pair of ghosts moved in to attack him. He blasted the ghosts away and saw a fallen beam across the river within jumping distance. He leaped to the beam, then jumped to a floating vine he saw. He swung from the floating vine to another one, then swung from there to one near a ledge at the end of the river. He swung from this last vine and landed on the ledge. He entered a large crack in the wall and found a cobweb. He climbed up the cobweb and entered a small corridor. He was immediately attacked by a giant spider! As the arachnid tried to gouge his flesh with its large pincers, Arik stunned it with a tail whip. He threw several energy balls point-blank into the spider's eyes, exploding and blinding the arachnid. A few kicks finished off the arachnid, allowing Arik to pass. At the end of the corridor he found a set of gears in the wall and a grated hole in the floor. He turned the crank on the gears and the grate started to open, allowing access to the hole. He let go of the crank, and the grate slammed shut. Remembering how he fixed this problem the last time, Arik stepped onto the grate and blasted the crank with his energy balls, spinning the gears and opening the grate, causing him to fall into the hole. He landed on a ledge overlooking another greenish river. A raft sat in the water below. Spirits rose from the water occasionally, screaming as usual. Arik jumped down to the raft and started rowing, steering around the places where spirits emerged. The river was narrower than usual. As Arik steered the raft downstream, he saw a gate with lots of spikes pointing outward blocking the passage. A switch was mounted on the wall next to the door. He blasted the switch, raising the door. The thing started to slowly come down right after. Arik steered the raft through the doorway before the gate could close and kept going. He soon was heading for another spiked gate. He blasted the switch and rowed through the door, then did the same with the next gate soon after. As he proceeded in silence for a few minutes, he saw another raft floating in the river. As he started past it, his raft began to sink. He jumped to the other one and started rowing away as quickly as he could. Rocks started to fall from the ceilings, big ones that could probably crush the raptor's skull. Arik knocked the rocks away with energy blasts whenever one came close to him and approached another gate. He blasted the switch and quickly rowed through the gate, finding a small area with a dock. He rowed to the dock and stopped the raft, jumping off. There was a net on the back wall leading up to a hole in the ceiling. Arik started climbing up the net, going through the hole. After a short climb, he pulled himself onto a ledge and went through a door. The instant he did, a gate slammed shut over the door. He was now in a large room with a few pillars and a staircase in the middle of the room leading up to a balcony. Hovering above the balcony was a floating vine, and across from the vine was a net leading through a hole in the ceiling. Arik noticed there were several mummies in this room. Several ACTIVE mummies. They groaned and shambled towards him, a couple throwing fireballs. There were too many to deal with safely, so Arik would have to use a little more power. "Chronos Control!" Time froze. He ran to each mummy, one after the other, and smashed them apart with his tail. When time restarted, the mummies fell apart and dirtied up the floor. The enemy threat gone, Arik walked up the stairs. He jumped up and grabbed the vine, then swung himself over to the net. He grabbed on and started climbing up. He pulled himself onto the ledge at the top and entered the corridor he saw. After a short walk, he saw a large closed door with a switch next to it. Arik flipped the switch, and the door opened. He walked in and found a medium-sized round room with a tall ceiling. Higher up was a spiked bar spanning the entire room. Three switches were on the walls of the room. A door was at the back, closed. A big pile of bones lay on the floor in the middle of the room. As Arik took a few steps forward, the door behind him slammed shut. As he turned at the noise of the door closing, he heard a clattering noise. He looked forward again and saw the bones moving! They shifted and flew into the air, assembling themselves to form a horrible beast! It was completely skeletal of course, but Arik was able to pick out details of the monster's body nonetheless. The creature had a pair of short legs ending in big, clawed feet. It had a huge torso with thick ribs. Two long and extremely thick arms grew from the monster's shoulders, ending in powerful-looking hands. The monster had a huge lower jaw, with a chin that grew down to the beast's waist. The upper part of the creature's head was very small, with two tiny eye sockets. The skeleton roared and started lurching towards Arik. Arik stood his ground for a moment and threw energy balls at the skeleton. It opened its mouth and allowed the blasts to go in, swallowing them up. Not wanting to try a Homing Kick and get his foot stuck in the skeleton's mouth, Arik started running away. The monster was a little slow, but focused completely on the intruder to this tomb. Arik skidded to a halt and turned around, thinking his special attack might be able to damage the beast. He cupped his hands towards the approaching monster. "Primal Scream!" He yelled. A huge blast of red Chronos energy in the form of a raptor's head shot for the undead beast. It exploded, doing no damage to the skeleton. "What is this thing?!" Arik asked in astonishment as the thing roared and came after him again. He started running away once more, before remembering the three switches. He started running by the switches, still pursued by the beast. As he passed the first switch, he flipped it, starting a ticking timer. The timer reset when he dashed by and flipped the second switch, and restarted once again after he flipped the third switch. As the timer ticked down, the spiked bar lowered from the ceiling, stopping an inch or so from the floor. Arik jumped over the bar as he continued his circuit around the room. The beast didn't jump, and tripped over the bar! It fell on its face and lay there, struggling to get back up. Arik could now see there was a strange organic- looking mass growing from the monster's back. He ran over and hit it with a Homing Kick. The monster roared in pain and got to its feet as the timer went off and the bar went back to the ceiling. The monster came after Arik again. The raptor easily outdistanced the monster. Its no wonder Velociraptors are called "speed thieves!" He flipped the three switches as he evaded the beast, lowering the spiked bar again. He led the beast to the bar again, tripping the monster. While it was down, Arik hit the organic lump on the creatures back with another Homing Kick, getting another scream. As the monster got up, looking like he was going to rip Arik apart, the raptor quickly dashed for the switches. He flipped the three of them in succession and lowered the bar once more. The monster rushed for Arik and tripped over the bar yet again. The monster was obviously not too bright. Then again, that was only to be expected, considering the fact that it was made of bones and couldn't possibly have a brain. Arik hit the organic lump with a Homing Kick one more time. This time, it exploded, splattering weird fleshy goo all around. As the bar rose up, the monster screamed and fell apart, its bones shattering when they hit the ground. The door at the other end of the room opened. After taking a moment to recover from the fight, he went through. He found himself on a dock overlooking another greenish river. A raft was waiting for him. Arik got in the raft and started rowing downstream.  
  
Outside, the priest had finished explaining things to Scales. "So, that's what I recommend. Do you understand?" Scales thought. "I think so. So what you think I should do is just tell him how I feel when the time is most opportune?" The priest nodded. "In a nutshell, yes. I hope you two can work something out." "So do I. Hey, do you hear something?" asked Scales. "Like what?" asked the priest. "I think I hear footsteps. Someone's coming down the stairs!" she realized. The priest's eyes widened. "What? But how-" He slapped his forehead. "D'oh! I forgot to close the secret door when we were going down the stairs. Anyone could have climbed to the top of the temple, entered Tlaloc's shrine and found the staircase!" Scales stood up. "I have a bad feeling about this..." She turned out to be right. A raptor came out of the stairwell, followed by four others. A second later, Sauron pushed his way past him. He growled at the sight of Scales. "What? That weird raptor again, here of all places!" he snarled. "Who are you calling a raptor, weakling?" Scales called back. Sauron scoffed. "YOU'RE calling ME a weakling? Ha! You're not even strong enough to be my maid!" "I'll make you eat those words!" yelled Scales, running for the tyrant lizard. "Bring it, bitch!" he shouted, running for her as well. The two met in the middle of the room, as the priest and soldiers watched in interest. Scales lashed out faster than the eye could see with her claws, trying to give the evil raptor another scar. Sauron dodge the blow and hit Scales in the chest with a powerful kick, nearly rupturing her stomach with his sharp sickle claw. She spun around, trying to hit him with her tail whip. She succeeded, drawing blood from the dinosaur's chest with her spikes. He leaped over her and clawed at her life-support dome before she could turn around. She winced and snapped her tail at the villain, hitting him on the chin. Before Sauron could take more than a half-step back, Scales turned around and hit him with a Homing Kick. She followed this up with a few slashes from her claws, leaving blood trails on the raptor's chest. Sauron spun around, hitting her with his strong tail. It was more like a thick whip than her own spiky appendage, but it still hurt. Taking advantage of her momentary discomfort, the raptor jumped up and hit her with a Homing Kick of his own. She reeled back and barely managed to bring her arms up in time to block a powerful regular kick from Sauron. The raptor backflipped as Scales slashed at him, missing. As she spun to bring her tail around, Sauron suddenly bit into it. She screamed as he dug his fangs deep into the tail, drawing blood. She hurled an energy ball at his head, causing him to let go of her tail. It hurt, but she could still use it. Sauron had fortunately missed biting anything important. She charged up another energy ball and threw it at the raptor. He countered with one of his own and then shot another one right away, scoring a hit on the unprepared Scales. He smirked. "Ready to give up? I'll let you live if you hand over the Rubies I'm sure you have and tell me where the Keeper is." Scales sneered. "I've faced worse tortures and pain than even you could deal out, creep! And that Keeper has a name, Arik!" Sauron chuckled. "Arik, is it? And what would your name happen to be? I'll need something to carve on your burial mound when I kill you!" "You can call me Scales, the Prototype Ultimate Lifeform!" she yelled, running at the raptor. Sauron leaped over her, spinning around and pulling out his Ruby. "Temporal Implosion!" A wave of energy rippled from the red jewel. Remembering what it had done to Hercules, Scales jumped over the wave and shot at Sauron with a Homing Kick, almost dislodging the gem from his hand. He staggered back and prepared to attack again. "Temporal-" "Serpent Strike!" Scales shouted, firing the giant green serpent at Sauron. The resulting blast sent Sauron smashing into one of the pillars, nearly destroying it. Scales walked over, ready to hit the raptor with another Serpent Strike if need be. As the soldiers and single priest looked on, the evil dinosaur groaned and staggered to his feet. It was quite evident that he had been severely injured. Despite the pain he had to be going through, not only was he able to stand up but he managed to cling as tightly to the Chronos Ruby as he had before. He wheezed, actually grinning. "Well...played." "Yeah, I try." Said Scales, anticipating another attack. Sauron seemed to recover a little. He staggered away, heading for his troops. Scales didn't follow. When he rejoined his men, the dinosaur turned around, a gleam of hatred in his eyes. "I congratulate you, lizard. You have won a great victory here today. But be forewarned, while this battle goes to you, the war is not over yet." He growled. "You will regret this..." He headed towards the stairs. A little unsure and reluctant, the soldiers followed their leader. Once they were gone, the impressed priest came over. "That was amazing!" Scales moaned and fell to her knees. "Are you all right?" Scales nodded and got back up. "Yeah, just a little winded. Heh, that bastard hurt me more than he thinks he did. I'm not going to tell him that, though." She tried to take a step forward, and almost fell. "Woo, maybe I should rest a little." She sat back down and closed her eyes. "Wake me if Arik comes back, 'kay?" "Um, okay." Said the priest. "Thanks." Said Scales. She went to sleep.  
  
Arik stopped the raft and got out at the dock. "Well, that was a harrowing experience!" he said to himself. "Let's see what's next." He walked through the door ahead of him. He immediately fell through a hole. He landed feet- first at the very beginning of an extremely long slide through a tunnel. He tried to use his sharp claws to stop himself, but they just scratched off of the slippery stone used in the slide. He was heading right for a stream of lava crossing the path. He jumped over the lava and continued sliding, hitting several bumps in the path as the slide curved and turned slightly to the left. He jumped over another lava stream and slid down through a corkscrew as the slope kept going down and down. He nearly went airborne when he hit a large bump, but fortunately landed a little further down on the slope. As the tunnel stopped corkscrewing, Arik saw he was sliding right for a spiky gate. He couldn't slow down, it seemed he would slam into it! He saw a switch next to the gate and blasted it, opening the gate and allowing him through safely. As he kept sliding down, he saw a large portion of the floor ahead of him collapse. He jumped right before he could fall into the gap, sailing through the air and landing on the other side, continuing his long slide downward. After a few seconds, he saw he was approaching more danger. A pit lay ahead. Filling the right side of the pit was a big spiked pole. The left side of the pit was empty. The pit was too long for Arik to jump over, even with the momentum from his slide. He quickly noticed a switch on the wall. He blasted it, and a plank dropped from the ceiling, bridging the gap. Arik slid across the plank and across the pit, nearly falling as the pit continued past the pole. The left side was safe, though, so there was nothing to worry about. But Arik could see another spiked pole placed horizontally up ahead. It seemed the slope was leading right for it. Arik saw a switch near the pole and blasted it. Another wooden plank dropped from the ceiling, forming a ramp underneath the pole. He ducked his head and slid under the pole, going down the plank and back onto the slope. He couldn't rest long though, as the path narrowed and another spiked pole lay horizontally in his path! He blasted the switch on the wall next to the pole and a plank dropped from the ceiling, making a ramp that led over the pole. His momentum carried him up the plank and over the pole, landing on the other side. "Who the hell designed this place?" Arik wondered out loud. The slope was ending not too far ahead, leading straight into a big pool of deadly water. Arik saw a switch on the left wall and shot it with an energy ball. Another plank dropped into place, making a ramp that launched Arik over the pool, landing safely on the other side. He continued sliding down the slope, launching off the end of a ramp and falling into a big pit. He fell some distance and landed on what seemed to be a large mesh grating over the top of a gigantic shaft. Arik could not see the bottom of the shaft through the mesh. Arik quickly noticed he wasn't alone in this shaft. At the other end of the mesh was a twenty-foot tall monstrosity. It was made out of solid gold. Its body was large and cup-shaped with a flat top and a rounded bottom. Two thin jointed legs with long feet grew from the bottom. Two arms grew from the sides of the body, each with a thin upper arm and a thick lower arm with three claws on each arm. The head was dome shaped, with one large black eye and one really small red eye. Two dangling insect-like antennas with balls at the ends grew from the monstrosity's head. Right about where the belly button would be if this thing actually had a belly button was the pink Chronos Ruby, attached to the monster's body. This golden monster could be none other than the Guardian of the tomb that Montezuma had warned him about, the Grolgoth. The metal monster started walking towards him. Arik threw a few energy balls, with no effect. He then tried his Primal Scream, which failed to do more than leave a slight dent in the Grolgoth's hide. After that, he just decided to run. As he ran away, the Grolgoth paused, then raised one of its arms and pointed at Arik, claws wide open. Three explosive balls of metal were launched from the thing's claws, streaking for Arik. He hurled energy balls at the metal projectiles. Instead of exploding, the metal balls were repelled by Arik's attack and flew back at the Grolgoth. The gold monster moved out of the way, missing two of the metal balls, but the third delivered a direct hit, exploding and damaging the monster's armor. The Grolgoth stumbled back, then raised one of its feet, pointing it at Arik. Arik was bewildered as to why the monster had done that, and why the thing had a large hole on the underside of its foot. A huge fireball formed and blasted out of the hole in the foot, heading for Arik. He jumped away from the fireball, nearly getting hit. The Grolgoth stayed perfectly balanced on one foot, spinning around to keep its other foot aimed at Arik and throwing fireballs. After a few moments of Arik running around the Grolgoth and dodging fireballs, the golden monster put its foot back down. It crouched and suddenly jumped high in the air, trying to flatten Arik! He ran away from the Grolgoth's growing shadow as the beast landed hard, shaking the whole mesh grate. As the raptor ran away, the Grolgoth stood up and turned around. It launched three more explosives at Arik. He threw his energy balls at the explosives, knocking them back at the Grolgoth. As before, the metal monster managed to dodge the first two, but not the third. It exploded, damaging the Grolgoth some more. The monster rocked back and raised a foot. Arik started running again as the Grolgoth launched fireballs again. He dodged the big bursts of flame until the monster crouched down and jumped again. Arik got out of the way as the Grolgoth came crashing down, shaking the mesh grate violently. As the golden monster got up, Arik dashed away and readied himself for another attack. Predictably, the Grolgoth launched three more explosives. Arik blasted the explosives with his energy balls, sending them right back to the one that had made them. The monster wasn't fast enough this time and got hit by all three explosives. The metal monstrosity creaked and whined. It crouched down and jumped at Arik again. He got out of the way in time, but when the Grolgoth landed, two things happened. First, the monster's right leg fell off. Second, the mesh grating gave way, sending both combatants hurtling down the shaft below. As they fell, Arik tried to gain some semblance of control. The Grolgoth was below him, falling with its face upwards, immobile. Arik saw the Ruby imbedded in its chest and knew he had to get it. But how? The gold creature was falling away from him. How could he speed up his own fall? He got it! "Chronos Control!" he yelled. Time froze, and so did the Grolgoth! Arik fell down, landing on the monster's chest. He only had a limited amount of time, so he had to act quickly. He rushed to the Ruby and pried it out of its setting, putting it away. Right then, the time freeze wore off and he was plummeting again. There was only one thing to do now. He pulled out the Master Ruby and prayed Scales could sense him.  
  
Scales woke up, sensing the energy signature of the Chronos Ruby. "Arik needs me!" she yelled. The priest blinked as she stood up. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to save Arik. I doubt we'll be returning, so you can leave. Thank you for all your help. Chaos Control!" She vanished in a flash of light. The priest stared at where she had been for a moment, several different emotions fighting within himself. He groaned. "I'm starting to think this is all just a dream." He muttered to himself.  
  
Scales reappeared in the shaft, only a few feet above Arik. "Aaaaaaaahhhh! Where's the floor?!" Arik noticed her. "Scales, you came!" "Arik, where the hell are we?" asked Scales. "We're falling down a very deep shaft. I've got the Ruby, can you get us out of here?" Arik asked. "Yeah, hold on!" Scales fired up her anklets. Since she was facing down, they sent her down the shaft, towards Arik. She grabbed him by the waist. "Gotcha!" "Thanks for coming to get me." Arik said. Scales grinned. "No problem. So, are we getting out of here or what?" Arik nodded. "Right! Chronos Control!" They warped away in a flash of light. Below them, the Grolgoth continued falling and eventually reached the bottom of the shaft not too far below, smashing to pieces.  
  
A little later, they were both having dinner at Arik's hut. He told her all about his adventures in the tomb, and she in turn described her near-fatal fight with Sauron. He was quite impressed. "Scales, I'm quite impressed." He said. (Hey, I just said that!) "Sauron is not an easy opponent. He took down what you would call a T-Rex single-handed. The only damage he got from the Rex resulted in those scars over his eyes." Scales smirked, digesting another piece of meat. "All I know is he looked pretty bad after I beat him up. Course, he managed to actually walk away like it was nothing, but you could tell it was hurting." Arik nodded. There was a pause, as both of them ate another bite of meat. Then Arik spoke up. "Scales, I have something I need to talk to you about." Scales tried not to get her hopes up. "Really? Well, I kind of have something I need to talk to you about as well." "Oh?" said Arik a little nervously. "Well, you go first then." "No, you go first." Said Scales. "No, you." "No, you." "No, you!" "No, you!" "You!" "You!" "YOU!" "YOU!" "Enough!" said Arik, banging a fist on the table. "This isn't getting us anywhere. How about we both say what we need to at the same time?" "Okay." Said Scales. "On the count of three." He nodded. "One." Said Arik. "Two." Said Scales. "Three!" They said at the same time. Then, simultaneously they said, "I love you!" There was another pause, as both of them looked at the other in shock. "You do?!" asked Scales incredulously. "Well, yes." Said Arik. "And I see the feeling's mutual." "I don't believe this..." said Scales. "But how can we do this to each other? I'm immortal! You're, well, not!" "Don't I know it." Said Arik dryly. "Well, what do we do then? If we get married or something, you'll just get old and die!" said Scales anxiously. "And I don't want to leave you all alone by such an act." Replied Arik. "But don't fear, I think I have a solution." "What?" asked Scales hopeful that there was a way this could all work out. "The Chronos Rubies have power over time. If I can fuse with all eight of them, I will be able to stop the flow of time for my body, preserving me at age twenty forever." Arik explained. Scales processed that. "Then we just need to get the last two, and we can be together forever!" Scales exclaimed eagerly. Arik nodded. "Yes, but the last Ruby won't be easy to get, considering it's in the claws of Sauron." Scales shrugged. "Hey, I beat him once, I can beat him again." Arik shook his head. "No Scales. I have to be the one to defeat him." "Why?" she asked, confused. "It is a matter of honor. Sauron threatens the entire timeline. As Keeper of the Master Ruby and descendant of the great Slashfang, it is my duty to eliminate the threat and preserve the future. Therefore, I and I alone must be the one to fight Sauron." Arik said calmly. Scales frowned. "I don't know, I think it would be better for you to have some help." Arik shook his head. "As I said, it is a matter of honor. I cannot allow anyone to help me." "If you say so." Said Scales. "So, are we a couple now?" "I suppose so." Said Arik. "Well, what do we do now?" asked Scales. Arik shrugged. "Well, I'm not really sure. I've read a lot about this, but most of my knowledge on romance seems to fade away when I look at your beautiful face." Scales blushed. "Okay, compliments are a start. How about we make out for a few minutes then go to your parents' old room and use the nest for its maximum potential, if you get my drift?" Arik thought a moment. "Yeah, all right." "Good." Scales got up from her seat, walked around the table, grabbed the raptor and started smothering him with kisses. After the incredible make- out session, they went up to bed and...um...how about we leave them to have sex alone, okay?  
  
Whoa. Did I just write that? Scales: (Extremely happy and cheerful.) Yeppers! ^ ^ Me: My, aren't you happy. Scales: I've just gotten to sleep with the man I love! Of course I'm happy! Me: (sarcastically) Well, isn't that special? You weren't supposed to get this far so soon. Well, too late now, I suppose. Scales: Uh huh! Me: What did you think of your little rest for most of the chapter? Scales: I thought it was nice that my little darling got the spotlight for once! Though I did appreciate the fight with Sauron. He's a pretty tough opponent. An extremely tough one, come to think about it. Me: Are you happy now? I've provided Arik with a possible way to become immortal like you. Scales: Yeah, you came through with your promise. But you keep acting like you're planning on breaking us up or something. Me: Don't be silly! Now, before we close we have our usual gifts from fans. Let's see who's first. Okay, Ultrafan X gave you a pair of tickets to Egypt, even though you're not flying there. Eh, I'll just save them for myself. Scales: Okay. Me: Oh, he's also uploaded the real copy of 'How to Marry the Man of Your Dreams' to your memory banks. Not that it's really necessary anymore. Scales: That's all right. Thank you, Ultrafan! Me: Oh, and I have a warning for your pet Digimon, Ultrafan. No matter how strong he is when he goes Mega, he is nothing compared to the power of Cyberstrike. Just thought I'd warn you. Now, for Maverick. Maverick, there is no longer any need for you to work on an elixir, since Arik may have found a solution anyway. Thank you for editing Scales into those video games. Scales: Yeah thanks, I think. Me: Finally, we have a present from HobbesKnux. He's given you a solid hologram projector that you can use as a training dummy. You can even program it to fight back! Scales: Cool! Thanks HobbesKnux! Me: Well that's it for today. Bye everyone! Scales: Bye! Hope you weren't alienated by what Arik and I are doing! Please review! 


	13. Arik in the Big City

Did you like the last chapter? Did the end freak you out? TOO BAD! You wanted them together, they're together, simple as that. In any case, this chapter should be interesting. You already know where they're heading, of course. I changed my mind about Egypt. We're going somewhere else instead. I think you'll enjoy it. Disclaimer: Why must you question me constantly?! Leave me alone!!!!  
  
Scales woke up, finding Arik lying next to her, still asleep. "Well, that was the most incredible thing I've ever done." She murmured softly, not wanting to wake Arik up. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the most wonderful man I've ever known." She got out of the nest carefully, moving silently so as not to disturb the male raptor. She headed to the bathroom and started up a bath. Back in the nest, a feather displaced from a pillow due to the night of rampant lovemaking drifted through the air, landing on Arik's face and tickling his nose. He sneezed and woke up, a bit dazed. "What happened? I vaguely recall something...oh right, I just experienced possibly the greatest moment of my life to date. Nothing big." He looked around the nest. "Where's Scales?" He crawled out of the nest, feeling strangely invigorated by what happened the night before. He heard running water, and went to the bathroom, accidentally walking in as Scales was taking her bath. He yelped and started to turn around. "No, don't go!" protested Scales. Arik hesitated. "Um, are you sure? I don't want to invade on your privacy." She snorted. "Privacy? We just had sex! Privacy in the bathroom is a thing of the past for both of us from now on! You can get in if you like, the water's nice." Arik still didn't turn around to face her. "I just don't think it's decent, that's all." Scales chuckled. "Decent, eh? You weren't acting very decent last night when you (censored) my (censored). Get in already!" Arik hesitated a moment longer, then gave in and jumped into the tub, splashing water all over the room and on Scales. "Hey! Is that any way to treat a lady?" "I expect it's the right way to treat this lady." Said Arik, pecking her on the cheek. "Got that right." She said, pulling him underwater. (Um, let's leave them alone for a little while.)  
  
After they 'played' around a little in the tub, they headed downstairs for breakfast. As they were eating, Scales struck up an interesting question. "So when do we get married?" Arik blinked. "Scales, aren't you jumping the gun a little? We haven't even beaten Sauron yet, and I'm still a mortal!" Scales smiled. "I know that, but we're going to win, aren't we? I just wanted to know how far in the future we were going to do it. I don't want to have to wait too long, you know." Arik shook his head, smirking. "Tell you what, how about we wait until we actually get all seven Rubies before having this discussion, okay?" Scales sighed. "Okay." "Besides, I don't have a ring yet. Even my kind use the time-honored tradition of engagement with a ring." Arik added. "Well, maybe you'll see a good one in our next time period. Where are we going, anyway?" asked Scales. Arik finished his breakfast of Compsognathus. "Let's see." He pulled out the Master Ruby and gazed into its depths. The spinning Earth appeared, as usual. It stopped spinning, and zoomed in on the West Coast of North America. An X appeared very close to the edge and the numbers 2251 appeared. Arik looked surprised. "That's the exact year I found you in!" "So we're going back to the present?" asked Scales. "More than that, we're going to San Francisco! Why, we don't even need to go through the Time Stream for this, we just have to warp right from this spot!" said Arik. "Well, let's get going, I'm sure my family is worried about me." Said Scales. "Actually, we'll be arriving only a second after I picked you up, so it'll be like you never left home at all. Are you ready?" he asked. Scales got up and took his hand. "Ready." "In that case, Chronos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light.  
  
They reappeared at the top of San Francisco's tallest building, right where they had left it. Scales let go of Arik's hand and took a few steps towards the edge, looking around in excitement. "Oh man, I don't believe it! I'm home! It feels like it's been a million years since I was last here!" "A little over sixty five million, to be precise." Quipped Arik. "Who cares about being precise, I'm home! God, I missed this place." She took in a deep breath of slightly polluted city air. "Oh yeah, it smells just the way I left it, nice and modern! So, where do we go now?" Arik shrugged. "Search me. You live here, any idea where the Ruby might be?" Scales scratched her head, thinking about it. "Well, I doubt it would be in a jewelry store, it's much too big to be sold as a decorative ornament. The best place I would guess it's in is a museum. The Museum of Natural History would be our best bet." "Well, let's go then!" said Arik. "I assume you'll be leading. This is your home, after all." "Yep. Come on, I'll warp us down to the street." Said Scales. "Can't you just warp us right to the museum?" asked Arik. "I've never actually been there, but I know it's around this city somewhere and has an exhibit on geology and gemstones. Besides, it'll give us a little time to relax and maybe see the sights of San Francisco." Said Scales. "Shouldn't we try and get the Ruby as soon as possible?" asked Arik. "I mean, what if Sauron gets there first?" Scales waved it off. "Don't worry about it. This is the twenty-third century. Sure, one supposedly extinct velociraptor walking down the streets could go unnoticed, but a whole bunch of them like Sauron and his gang appearing in one place? The police force'll arrest them. And those goons will have to deal with modern weaponry, which could probably make mincemeat out of even Sauron. And even if he does get the Ruby, it's his two to our six. We can just storm his hideout and get them back. We were going to have to do that anyway, weren't we?" "Well, yeah I guess." Arik relented. "I guess you know more about this place than I do. You lead the way." Scales grabbed Arik's hand. "Okay, here we go! Chaos Control!" In a flash, they warped down from the skyscraper to a back alley, startling a hobo. "Aaaaaiiiieeeee! Demons!" wailed the hobo, running out from his cardboard box and dashing out into the street, causing a large car pileup as he ran around, flailing his arms and ranting about how they were after his soul. Scales and Arik blinked. "Did that seem strangely familiar to you?" she asked. "I think so." He said. "Should we be worried about that man?" Scales shook her head. "Nah, he'll be fine. They'll just put him in a homeless shelter for a few weeks, then release him back into his native habitat here in the city streets until he causes another pileup." When Arik stared at her like she was crazy, she said, "That's the way nature works around here. Really." "If you say so." Said Arik dubiously. "Shall we get a move on?" "Yeah, sure. Just follow me." Said Scales, walking out of the alley. True to Scales' predictions, not many people noticed Arik as anything out of the ordinary. Many recognized her for what she was and gave a little wave, but that's about it. Arik had not been to many cities in this time period, and was a little surprised at how many people could be so oblivious to what was going on around them. After a few blocks, Arik thought of something. "Scales, do you know where you're going?" he asked. She stopped. "Well, not exactly." She admitted. "Then how do you know we're heading in the right direction?" demanded Arik. "I don't." she said. "Well, why don't we ask for directions like you did in Tenochtitlan?" he asked. "Because nobody will pay attention. A lot of the people in this time period are pretty rude. Hell, I've saved their butts a few times and many of them still won't give me the time of day!" Scales said. "Then how are we going to get to the museum?" asked Arik. "If we walk around long enough, we'll either find a map or by random chance stumble onto wherever it is. Until then, we just keep going." She said. "Well, isn't there some other way we can get there?" Arik asked. Scales thought a moment. "Well, we could take the metro." "Metro?" asked Arik, puzzled. "What's a metro?" "You'll see." She said, grinning. She led the way to a large staircase going into the ground. Scales went down the steps, followed by Arik. They went through a wide tunnel, bumping past other humans and anthropomorphs. They came out into a huge underground chamber. (Those of you who have ridden metros know what it's like, so there's no real need to describe it, is there?) As Arik looked around in awe, Scales went over to a ticket dispenser and map to figure out where they were going. After quickly determining the location of the museum on the map, the closest station to it, and the fastest route to get there, Scales fed the machine some cash and received a pair of fare cards. She walked back over to Arik and handed him one. "Here, follow my lead." She said. She went over to one of the large automated fair gates and waved the fare card over the machine's scanner eye. The metal barriers blocking the way through the gate opened, allowing passage. She went through, and they closed. A little unsure, Arik walked up to the gate and tried the same thing. The gates opened, and he went through. However, before he was completely through the gate thought he had passed and closed on his tail tip. "Ow!" he said. "Scales, I think my tail's caught! Get this thing to let me go!" Scales came over. "Okay, don't panic, I'll get you out of there." She looked over the machine, then pushed her claws into the crack between the metal doors and pried it open a tiny bit, just enough to free Arik. She quickly let go, allowing the gates to close completely. "There, all better?" Arik looked over his tail. "It's a little sore, but I'll be fine. Thanks, Scales." "No problem. Now come on, we don't want to miss our transport." She took Arik over to the escalator and started down. Arik had a bit of trouble fitting, since his tail kept making problems for people behind him. He also kept having trouble balancing himself, and almost fell. They got off the escalator before the raptor could do so, and headed over to the side of a track to wait for the next transport. As lights on the edges of the track started blinking, a hover-train roared out of the tunnel, coming to a stop and opening its numerous doors. People came out of the train, and other people, including our heroes, got on. Arik found the train a little too small for his liking. "I don't like being crowded with lots of people." He muttered. "Sorry, but this is the quickest way I could think of to get to the museum. We could have tried a taxi, but I think you'd have liked one of those even less than this thing." She reached up and grabbed a metal ring. "Okay, grab a ring and hang on until I tell you we're getting off. From there, just stick close to me." "Okay." He said. Even though he was holding onto a ring, Arik almost fell off his feet when the train lurched into motion, shooting down the tracks. The frequent stops also nearly caused the poor raptor to unbalance. He really wasn't used to this kind of transportation. After about a dozen sudden stops, Arik was starting to feel a little sick. Fortunately for him, the next stop was the last one. When the train stopped, Scales pulled a slightly green Arik from the train. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I don't think I like the metro." He said. She patted him on the back. "Ah, it's no big deal. I almost got sick on my first time in the ARK's monorail system. You get used to it." "If you say so." He said, starting to recover. "So where do we go now?" "I memorized the map at the station we started at, we're only a block or so away from the museum. Follow me." Scales headed towards the escalator. After Arik nearly caused some more turmoil on the escalator, they went towards another ticket gate. Scales flashed her fare card over the scanner, and the gate let her through. Remembering what happened last time, Arik swiped the card over the scanner then ran as fast as he could through the gate. To his bad fortune, it closed right over his tail tip, again. "Ow! Scales, it happened again!" he moaned. Scales frowned. "Again? Damn sensors." She walked over and pried the gate open, letting Arik out. "Let's hope it doesn't get caught again, I don't want any part of your handsome body hurt." She said. He blinked. "Uh, thank you. Shall we proceed?" She nodded. "Yeah, this way." She walked towards the tunnel leading out of the subway system. Arik ran after her. One walk up a staircase later, and they were back in the city streets. Scales briskly headed down the sidewalk, rounding the corner and crossing the street at the intersection. The next block was a large grass-covered area with a large cool-looking building on it, the museum. Arik caught up and looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, this is the place. Ready to go in?" "Okay. I hope we can find the Ruby here, I don't want to have to ride the metro again." He said. "And I don't want your tail getting crushed." She said. "I imagine I would be more unhappy than you would if my tail were crushed. Come on, let's go in." Arik started walking towards the museum entrance. As Scales followed, he went up the stairs and through the sliding doors. To his misfortune, the doors closed on his tail as he stepped off the motion-sensor pad. The doors opened an inch, then closed again. They opened, and closed again, opened, and closed again, (sort of like that episode of The Simpsons where Homer had to get two jobs to support Lisa's horse and barely got any sleep and fell asleep right in the doors of the Quick-E-Mart.) and repeated. He never had time to pull his tail out, the doors kept closing too quickly to pull through. "Scales, help!" wailed Arik. Scales stepped towards the door, activating the motion sensors and opening it fully. Arik slipped free and Scales entered without mishap. "Gee, it really isn't your day is it?" she asked, feeling sorry for her boyfriend. Arik pouted and looked at his tail, which was starting to show a little wear. "I fear my tip will never be the same again." He said sadly. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll heal some day." She said reassuringly. "Come now, let's see if we can find what we're looking for." They headed for the front desk. Scales purchased two tickets and they went through a large archway into the museum proper. (Now, I've never been to San Francisco or the museum there, so I'm just making stuff up here, okay?) The grand hall that connected many of the exhibits was a three-story cylindrical chamber with a T-Rex skeleton standing in the center, looking haunting and fearsome. As Arik looked up admiringly at it, she jokingly asked, "Somebody you knew?" Arik frowned at her. "No, I believe this one was around after my time. I was just admiring it, you see. The Tyrannosaurus Rex, or Redeye as we Saurians call them, are the most formidable predators ever to walk this Earth. Only a few other creatures in my time period could stand up to the might of these awesome carnivores. Good thing the Predator's Code keeps the carnivorous Redeyes from eating anything but omnivores, less intelligent dinosaurs and bark. Why, omnivorous Redeyes were considered an even greater challenge than carnivorous ones! To slay an omnivorous Redeye is truly a feat of legend and a mark of a great warrior." "How many have done so?" Scales asked out of curiosity. "A very, very small amount. Only half a dozen or so. Slashfang was one of those, you know." Said Arik, pride in his voice. "I'm not surprised. He sounds sort of like a Saurian Hercules." Said Scales. "Yeah, he was an amazing raptor." He said. "Think you could take on one of these guys?" Scales asked. Arik looked at her in shock. "Scales, don't joke about something like that! I'm not half the hero my ancestor was, I could never take down a full- grown omnivore Redeye!" Scales rolled her eyes. "If you say so. But I think you're putting yourself down, lover. In my opinion, you could take on one of these things and win." "Yeah, right." Said Arik. "Can we get back to our Ruby hunt please?" "Okay. There should be a map around here somewhere." Said Scales. They looked around the large room, passing visitors and finding a map behind the T-Rex skeleton. "Now, where do we find the Ruby?" asked Arik. "Let me take a look." She perused the map. "The geology exhibit is on the third floor. We can get there quickly by taking the elevators over there." Arik looked at where Scales was pointing at as a large group of people squeezed into a waiting elevator. "No, I don't believe I could fit in there." "True. Let's take the stairs then." Amended Scales. She headed to the stairs through an arch in the wall and started up. A few flights later, they reached the top floor. Scales looked around and saw a doorway with a large rock embossed over it. "There it is! Come on!" They walked around the room and got to the doorway. They entered, and found themselves in the middle of a tour group listening to an incredibly boring guide talking about the composition of rocks. "...and so shale is made up of clay and wet stone. As for marble, it..." As the guide went on and on, Scales and Arik squeezed past the crowd of people, who were too bored from the guide's droning to pay any attention to their surroundings. After passing by several pretty crystalline formations and large rocks, they came to the jewelry section of the exhibit. "Okay, if the Ruby is anywhere it's in there." Said Scales, pointing to the door leading to the cut gemstones. "Then let's see if it's here!" Arik went through the door, finding himself in a medium-sized room surrounded with all sorts of gems in different colors and shapes. His senses immediately homed in on one large orange jewel in particular. "There it is! The Chronos Ruby!" said Arik, pointing to the orange diamond-shaped stone in a prominent case. "Let's get it!" "Um, I'm afraid we can't." said Scales. "Why not?" asked Arik. Scales started ticking off the reasons why on her claws. "One, there are security cameras mounted on the ceiling. Two, the cases are most likely rigged with alarms. Three, there are security guards everywhere who will catch us before we can get out of the museum. Four, it's illegal. Five-" "Okay, okay, enough! However, you're forgetting a few very important details." Said Arik. "Oh?" She asked. "Yes. One, we can freeze time so the cameras and alarms won't be able to alert the guards before we make our escape. Two, you can warp us out of the museum or I could time warp us out of this century to avoid the security guards. Three, this is a matter of universal importance, so we must break the law just this once." Said Arik. "Besides, stealing didn't seem to bother you when we were in Tenochtitlan." Scales frowned. "Huh, you're right. Well then, let's get the Ruby and get out of here! Chaos Control!" "Chronos Control!" he said at the same time. The time freeze went into effect. "Quickly, get the case open!" Scales looked all over the case. "There's no latch. Of course, there is a better way to open it." She smashed the glass case to pieces with her tail, then grabbed the Ruby from its setting. "Perfect!" "Hurry, get over here before the time freeze-" Arik started. The retro tint vanished and extremely loud alarms started blaring. "-Wears off." He finished lamely. Scales grabbed his arm. "Hold on! Chaos Control!" They warped away in a flash of light just as some heavily-armed security guards barged in, puzzled to find nobody to apprehend.  
  
Our heroes reappeared on top of the tallest skyscraper in the city, where they had started. Scales hugged Arik. "We did it!" Arik grinned and hugged her back. "We have seven of the Rubies. We only need to get Sauron's, and we'll be together forever!" "I can't wait. Wow, that was a lot easier than our last several trips. I'm kind of surprised we didn't have to do anything difficult like riding a fragile flower through tunnels of thorns or battling a huge flame- throwing stone beast." Said Scales. "Or fighting a mutated skeleton or a giant gold thing with bug antenna." Added Arik. "I guess we deserved a rest after all those hard missions. Ready to go home for lunch?" "Am I!" said Scales eagerly. "And maybe we can have a little 'extra' celebration'." She added seductively. Arik licked his lips. "Sounds extraordinary to me. Shall we?" Scales took his arm. "Let's." "Chronos Control!" They vanished in a flash of light, moving over sixty-five million years into the past.  
  
They reappeared in the hut. The first thing they noticed was that the place had been ransacked. The second thing they noticed was that they were surrounded by dozens of raptor and Massopondylus soldiers all pointing the sharp ends of spears only inches from their bodies. The third thing they noticed was Sauron lounging on the table, grinning evilly. "It's about time you two got back, we were getting bored." Said Sauron. "Give me the Chronos Rubies!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Ha! How's THAT for a cliffhanger, huh? Bet you didn't see that coming! Scales: So what's going to happen to us now? Me: You'll see next chapter, I assure you. I won't bother with truly interviewing you right now, the hostages have been getting on my nerves and I'm in a bad mood. Scales: (Narrows eyes.) What hostages?  
  
Me: (nervously) Uh...AMNESIA DUST! (Throws memory-erasing dust at Scales, making her forget the last few seconds.) Okay, let's see what our fans have for us today! Scales: Goody! By the way, aren't you supposed to be asking me questions? Me: I don't feel like it. Anyway, first we have some stuff from our newest fan, HobbesKnux. First of all, he's perfected his hologram projector for you. Here it is. (Hands it to her.) Scales: Great! I can't wait to use it properly. Me: Neither can I. He also sent two gift baskets with all of the stuff he sent before in it, one for you, one for Arik. He also sent over this strange disk that you're not supposed to crush. I can't imagine why. Scales: (Takes gift baskets and disk.) Well, I'm sure there's a reason. In any case, I bet Arik will love his gift basket. Me: More than he loves you? Scales: (Shocked.) Of course not! Me: (Muttering.) Damn, there goes one hope. (Out loud.) That's all our favorite Echidna-tiger (whatever the hell that is) sent us. Now for one of our oldest fans, Ultrafan X!  
  
Scales: What did he send now?  
  
Me: He and his Digimon Camomon have sent you two things. First, there's this incredibly huge diamond ring. (Takes out ring with diamond the size of a computer.) Scales: (Eyes it warily.) How am I supposed to wear something that big? Me: How should I know? Just break it down to smaller pieces or something, see if I care! Scales: Fine, I'll take the ring. (Takes it.) What else did they send? Me: Ultrafan also created a very special gift for you. (Takes out golden Chao egg.) This here is a one-of-a-kind gold Scales Chao. When it hatches, it will look like a chibi, adorable golden version of you. It will also be as strong and probably live as long as an immortal Chaos Chao. Scales: (Eyes widen.) Wow! Thanks Ultrafan and Camomon! (Takes egg.) Oh, but I already have Stripes, and he only has eyes for Nightshade. I know! I'll give her to Arik! Assuming it's a she, of course. I'm sure he'll love taking care of a Chao. Oh, and I actually read your latest review Ultrafan. I think it's cute that your Digimon wants a girlfriend. Why don't you make him one? I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture. Me: Bah, love, Chao, Digimon, who needs them? Scales: (Gasps, probably along with all of the readers.) But Pi2, I thought you loved getting your characters into romantic situations, Chao, and Digimon! Me: (Suddenly realizes what he just said.) Er, Amnesia Dust! (Sprinkles dust everywhere to erase memories.) As I was saying, I quite agree with Scales. Give that mangy-I mean lovable dog of yours a girlfriend. (Thinking to self.) Woo, that was close. Better not make too many more slip-ups, this Amnesia Dust stuff isn't cheap. Don't want them finding out who I really am. (Out loud.) Well, that's all the time we have for today. See you next chapter! Scales: Bye everyone! Don't forget to review! 


	14. Saurian Showdown

So, I admit the last chapter was a little short, but I guess you all liked it. I'm uncertain as to the length of this chapter as well, but we'll see okay?  
  
Scales: Is there where Sauron gets his butt kicked? Me: Maybe. Scales: Will I get to do it?  
  
Me: No, this is Arik's fight. Anyway, let's begin.  
  
It would be an understatement to say the situation was tense. Sauron leered at the heroes. "Well? I'm waiting for my Rubies." Arik slowly touched Scales' hand. The evil raptor sneered. "Don't even think about it. The instant you begin to breathe 'Chronos Control', you and your girlfriend die." Well, there goes my plan to just get us out of here with Chaos Control. Thought Scales. "How did you find where I lived?" Arik asked, trying to stall. Sauron pulled out the red Ruby and flipped it into the air, catching it. "My ancestors left me a wealth of knowledge on how to use the Rubies properly. One of the techniques I've learned from the ancient tablets was how to focus the time-seeing powers of the Ruby and use it to show me whatever I want to. It was simple to use it to figure out where this hut was. And since I knew you two would be going after the last Ruby, why bother trying to get there first when I could just as easily plant an ambush as I have here? Now, I'll only tell you one more time before I tell the troops to kill you. Give me the Chronos Rubies!" Arik was at a loss, until he suddenly saw his only remaining option. "Sauron, I believe in a position like this you are obligated to allow me to do one last thing." Sauron looked puzzled. "What?" Arik narrowed his eyes. "I challenge you to a Duel!" All stared at him for a moment. Then Sauron started laughing. He nearly dropped the Ruby as he fell on his back on the table, clutching his sides and laughing violently. Arik growled. Sauron eventually stopped laughing and got back up. "You're kidding right? You're actually challenging me to a duel?" Arik nodded fiercely. "Yes! And according to the Rules of Combat, you are obligated to accept my challenge." Sauron blinked. "Okay, I accept. What are your terms?" "If I win, I get your Chronos Ruby and your kind forever abates their effort to resurrect the Omnivore Empire. If I lose, all seven Rubies in my possession are forfeit." Said Arik. Sauron cocked his head. "Which of you will be fighting, you or the girl?" "Myself, of course." Said Arik. Sauron grinned sinisterly. "Your loss. The girl actually would have had a better chance at beating me, but you can go ahead and throw away your chances at victory. It'll just make things easier for me." "I'm a better fighter than you think I am, Sauron." Said Scales. "Yes, but are you as good as Scales here? Ah well, it doesn't really matter. Since you wish to make things harder on yourself, let's take this duel to my home. We'll be better suited to fight there." Said Sauron. He held up the Ruby. "Chronos Control!" A white portal shimmered into existence. He nodded to the soldiers. "Okay boys, round em' up!" The troops started poking the two reptiles with their spears, moving them towards the portal. "Ow! Hey, you don't need to poke so hard!" Arik yelled at one of the raptors. "Do you WANT me to rip your heart out?" Scales growled at one of the Massopondylus. The dinosaur responded by poking her a little harder. "Ow! Okay, I'm going!" Scales, Arik and the troops went through the portal. They came out of the portal on a very big balcony jutting from the side of a really big and imposing citadel in the middle of a great city made of stone. Arik looked all around. "What is this place?" he asked. Sauron stepped out of the portal, which immediately sealed shut. "This is the center of omnivorous power, the heart of the ancient empire, rebuilt by my grandfather years ago. Welcome to Sauropolis!" "Nice place you got here. A little imposing, but pretty nice." Said Scales. "Thank you, I redecorated just last month. Now, take them to the dungeon, I have to prepare the arena for combat!" said Sauron. The troops nodded and started forcing the two heroes towards an opening leading into the citadel.  
  
A raptor slammed the cell door. "Now stay in there, and don't cause any trouble!" he growled, walking away. Scales walked over to the door. "So, can I blast the door open now so we can escape?" "No." said Arik. "Well, can we warp out of here so we can form a plan of attack and return in an attempt to steal Sauron's Ruby?" she asked. "No." he replied. "Why not?" she asked, looking a little irritated. "Because it would break the rules." Arik said coolly. "What rules?" she asked. "The ancient rules of combat!" said Arik, sounding a little angry. "What rules would those be?" Scales asked. "The rules laid out long ago by Saurian warriors for one-on-one combat. All fighters, even omnivores, respect these rules." He took a deep breath, then went on. "I have challenged Sauron to a duel to determine who will possess the eight Chronos Rubies. Once the battle is over, it is illegal for either combatant to renege on their side of the bargain. It is also illegal for any but the duelists to interfere in the fight, and the same can be said for attempting to back out of the duel in any way, shape or form. Therefore, I must fight him." "Well, why didn't you allow me to be the dueler to fight him? I beat him last time, I can do it again!" said Scales. Arik shook his head. "That may be true, but my honor dictates that I must be the one to challenge him. He killed my best friend, and that demands retribution. Therefore, I am the only one who can take him down." Scales frowned. "Arik, are you sure about this? We can still get out of this." Arik scowled. "No! We will go through with this. The duel will proceed as ordained." Scales paused. "Exactly what kind of duel is this?" "A series of battles designed to test both duelists. There are three rounds. In the first two rounds, the duelists much each fight a dangerous monster. If both combatants live, they advance to the next round. After they clear both preliminary rounds, they fight each other in the third round. Whoever dies or is unable to continue fighting loses the duel and the winner receives whatever was promised them." explained Arik. "I see." Said Scales. "What kinds of monsters?" Arik shrugged. "It depends on the area. Knowing Sauron, he has a few exceptionally dangerous ones in stock." Scales sighed and slumped against the back wall. "You're sure there's no way I can change your mind about just running away?" "Positive." He said. She got up and kissed him. "Then I want you to do your best out there, understand?" "Perfectly." He said, kissing her back. Just then, a pair of guards came for them. The raptors opened the cell. "Okay you two, the Emperor is ready! Arik, you are to come with me. Scales, you are to go with my companion. Get out here now." "We're coming, we're coming," said Arik. Scales joined the other guard. "What does that creep Sauron want with me anyway?" she asked. "The Emperor stated that you are to observe the duels. I will take you there now. Don't bother escaping, I'll only hunt you down and tear your throat out. This way." The raptor started down the hallway. Before she walked away, Scales craned her neck to see Arik. "Good luck!" she called at him. "Thanks! I'll need it." He called back. "I love you!" she yelled as he receded from her. "I love you too!" he replied. Both turned away and quickly went after their respective guards.  
  
Soon enough, they both reached their destinations. The guard led Scales to her seat in an exclusive area close to the fighting and left. She was now in a large room reminiscent of the Coliseum. There were rows of seats, occupied by dozens of bloodthirsty citizens of Sauropolis. The middle of the room, the arena, was very large and sandy. The arena was sunk deeply into the floor. Huge gates lined the walls of the fighting area. Scales noticed a small booth just over the edge of the arena walls. It had a single raptor in it, manning some kind of control panel. As the crowd seemed to calm down a little, a referee or announcer began speaking through a large horn. "Citizens of Sauropolis, welcome to the duel of the century! Our beloved Emperor Sauron will battle one of the vile carnivores to retrieve that stolen from us ages ago, the Chronos Rubies!" Cheers came from the omnivores. "We will have three rounds, in which each duelist must fight a dangerous opponent before fighting each other in the third and final round! To start off the first round, here's our ruler, Sauron!" As the crowd went wild, one of the gates in the arena opened. Sauron walked out into the sandy fighting area, looking ready to break some skulls. "To go to the next fight, he must beat a flesh-eating Cavemaker! Let's all hope he succeeds, 'kay?" Another gate opened, and a big, horrendous dinosaur Scales had never seen before came out. It had four legs and a long, low- slung body about the size of a house. It had a short tail with a few spikes on it. Its neck was long and serpentine, ending in a head surrounded by six spiky protrusions. It had long, sharp teeth and a vicious look in its eyes. It was covered in bony armor plates. The subterranean monster known as a Cavemaker roared and started shambling towards Sauron. The raptor smirked. "This'll be easy." As the Cavemaker lunged forward, Sauron jumped over its head and started running down its neck. When he jumped and landed on the monster's back, the dinosaur turned its long neck around and tried to snatch up Sauron in its jaws. He jumped away at the last second, causing the Cavemaker to break its teeth on its own body armor. The monster screamed in pain, spitting broken teeth all over the place. Sauron ran towards the monster. The Cavemaker tried to swallow him up, but Sauron backflipped then shot forward with a Homing Kick, smashing into the dinosaur's nose. As the Cavemaker reeled back, Sauron stayed on the nose, digging his claws into the creature's flesh. He pulled himself along the Cavemaker's head as it tried unsuccessfully to shake him off. When he got near the beast's left eye, he lashed out with a claw, slicing into the eyeball and blinding that eye. The Cavemaker screamed even louder and thrashed its head hard enough to knock Sauron loose. As he hit the ground, the Cavemaker lunged forward and swallowed him whole before he could escape. The crowd gasped, believing their Emperor to be done for. That's when the Cavemaker's neck suddenly exploded, Sauron leaping out from it. The monstrous dinosaur screamed weakly and collapsed, dying from the large hole Sauron had put in its neck. Sauron was covered in saliva and a little digestive fluid, but was otherwise fine. He raised his arms, grinning as his people cheered for him. A gate opened, and he walked through it, presumably to clean up. A large hole opened in the floor beneath the Cavemaker, dumping it into a long shaft that closed up right away. "Incredible! This is why he's our leader, folks!" yelled the announcer. "Now, let's give it up for our challenger, Arik!" As a gate opened and Arik walked out, pretty much everyone booed and jeered him. Scales was the only one cheering. "To pass to the next round, Arik must also fight a Cavemaker! Let's see if he can match up to the great Sauron!"  
  
Another gate opened, releasing a second Cavemaker. As Arik tensed for battle, Scales cheered for him. "Go on Arik, you can do it! Beat that ugly thing! Prove yourself worthy of marrying me! Yeah!" The monster roared and lunged for Arik. He jumped away and threw energy balls at the thing's head, trying to blind it. The blasts didn't have as big an effect as he had hoped, it only made the Cavemaker angry. It opened its mouth wide and spat acid at him. Arik got out of the way of the acidic burst and started running around the Cavemaker, dodging acid spit and quickly finding himself behind the monster's tail. The Cavemaker seemed to be slow at turning, giving Arik enough time to get an idea. He saw that the end of the tail, in the middle of the spiky cluster growing around it, was unprotected by any armor. He jumped up and lashed at it with his sickle claws, slicing it off. The Cavemaker screamed loud enough to break glass. Evidently that was a sore spot. Before Arik could make a move, the monster reflexively turned around at astonishing speed and gobbled him up. Arik found himself being forced down the dinosaur's esophagus. He was being constricted too tightly to attack, and so could not rip out of the neck like Sauron had. The esophagus spat him out into the stomach, which was filled with glowing digestive acid. Arik grabbed desperately onto a strange hanging organ to keep himself from falling in. As he pulled on it, the stomach rumbled. Curious, Arik pulled himself to a more secure position on the side of the organ. When his claws dug into it, the stomach rumbled louder. Getting a strange idea, Arik pushed off from the organ, then shot at it with a Homing Kick. There was an especially loud rumble, and Arik suddenly found himself being forced back up the Cavemaker's esophagus. He erupted from the monster's mouth, along with several bits of half-digested food. The Cavemaker retched and vomited some more, apparently not agreeing well with the damage Arik had done to that organ in the stomach. Despite being covered in slime and gross stuff, Arik saw he might have a way of killing the Cavemaker. He had to get back inside, but at the moment the monster didn't quite look like it wanted to eat anything for a while. When it had eaten him after he had lopped off the tail, the monster seemed to be acting on a reflex. How could he repeat the process? As he dodged another dose of acid spit, nearly slipping on the undigested food now all over the ground, he noticed that there was a small gap in the armor right at the base of the Cavemaker's neck, revealing unprotected flesh. He hurled an energy ball at the spot, irritating the Cavemaker. It started spitting more acid at him. He ran closer to the monster, dodging the acid spit and getting in range of the flaw in the armor. He shot at it with a Homing Kick. The monster screamed and reflexively shot its head down, gobbling Arik up again. He slid down the esophagus and fell into the stomach again. Instead of grabbing at the organ, he allowed himself to start dropping towards the acid. He cupped his hands at the organ as he fell. "Primal Scream!" The red raptor shot at the organ, exploding and destroying the organ. The entire stomach quaked, heaving all the remaining undigested food to the surface and sending Arik and the food back up the esophagus. He erupted from the dinosaur's mouth along with a lot of vomit, again. The Cavemaker retched up everything in its stomach, looking like it was in great pain. Even when there was nothing left, it kept giving the dry heaves. As its breathing grew weaker, its eyes rolled back in its head. The neck stiffened and fell, bringing the head to the ground with a loud thud. The body collapsed, the legs no longer able to support it. The beast was dead. The crowd booed angrily and tried throwing stuff at the raptor. Scales practically jumped out of her seat, whooping and cheering. A gate opened, and Arik ran through to avoid the projectiles thrown at him. As the gate closed, the sandy floor opened up again, dumping the dead Cavemaker and vomit into a chasm. The floor closed up again, clean and spotless. "Well, that was disappointing." Said the announcer, disgruntled. "Oh well. The Emperor is refreshed and ready for the next match! Here's Sauron!" The crowd went wild as Sauron came out of a gate, completely refreshed. "And he will be fighting against the deadliest of all wild beasts, an omnivorous Redeye!" A different gate opened, and a huge T-Rex stomped out. It roared, shaking the entire arena with its call. "Our Emperor got scarred once by one of these beasts. He killed it for that injury. Will he do the same with this one? Let's hope so!" The Rex roared again and ran at Sauron, shaking the ground with every stomp. Sauron readied himself, formulating a plan. The Rex lowered its head, opening its jaws wide in anticipation of the kill. At the last second, Sauron rolled out of the way of the Rex's charge. He immediately got back up and slashed at the terrible dinosaur's ankles with his claws. It didn't seem to do much damage, but the Rex obviously didn't like it. It turned around and tried to swallow up Sauron. The raptor jumped up and hit the ferocious beast's nose with a Homing Kick, apparently using the same strategy as before. As he climbed up the dinosaur's head, the Rex shook around in vain, trying to dislodge the raptor. Sauron climbed over to the Rex's right eye and blinded it with a swift kick, sending his opponent into a frenzy. The Rex turned its head sideways and started slamming it into the ground, trying to crush Sauron. He jumped away before the head could hit the ground, preparing for his next move. He started hurling dozens of energy balls at the blinded eye, aggravating the dinosaur. The Rex roared in pain and ran at Sauron. He dodged the charge and jumped really high, using a Homing Kick to go alongside the dinosaur's body, leaving a long cut from his attack. As he landed behind the Rex, it tried to squash him with its large tail. Sauron jumped onto the tail and hung on tightly as it flailed around, smashing into the ground in an attempt to knock him off. Despite being slammed into the ground several times, Sauron would not let go of the tail. He sank his jaws into the Rex's tail, causing it to scream in pain. The Rex turned its body to face its tail and reached for the pesky raptor on its tail with open jaws. Sauron dropped from the tail just in time, causing the Rex to bite its own tail! It screamed even louder than before as it let go, hurting from the damage it had inflicted on itself. Sauron jumped high in the air again, grabbing onto the T-Rex's sides. It started for the wall, intending to smash the raptor against it. Sauron quickly climbed up the side of the Rex, reaching the top just as the dinosaur slammed sideways into the wall, which would have crushed him for sure if he hadn't been safely on the Rex's back. He ran along the back, reaching the big dinosaur's neck. He drove his claws in and started digging into the Rex's flesh, causing it to scream in agony. He kept a firm grip as the beast thrashed around, digging down through the layers of skin on the dinosaur's neck until he severed something important, probably an artery. Blood started spurting from the gruesome hole he had dug in the Rex's skin, and the dinosaur didn't look so good. It gave a feeble roar, took a few steps forward, and collapsed. Sauron jumped down and took his bows as the crowd went wild. Scales booed, but it was drowned out by the cheers for Sauron. "Amazing! Sauron has done the unthinkable, actually killing two Redeyes in his lifetime! Truly he is a great warrior!" Sauron headed through an open gate to rest up. The hole in the floor opened, getting rid of the deceased T-Rex. "Now the challenger must try and pull off a similar feat to proceed. But there's no way this pathetic carnivore can take on a full-grown Redeye, right?" The gates opened, and Arik and another T-Rex came out. "Let's rumble!" yelled the announcer. The T-Rex roared and ran towards Arik. As it did, time seemed to freeze to him. I don't believe this. He thought. I'm actually facing down a Redeye! There's no way I can win! He scowled. What am I thinking? I have to win this! If I don't, Sauron will get the Rubies when the Redeye eventually passes me completely through its digestive system. Scales will be all alone! I can't do that to her! If my ancestor could kill one of these things, then so shall I! Time seemed to speed up again. The Rex roared again and lowered its head, jaws wide open. This was it! Channeling all his hatred for Sauron and love for Scales into energy, Arik attempted to supercharge his special attack. A ball of red light formed between his hands. "Here we go...PRIMAL SCREAM!" The Chronos raptor formed, larger than before, and shot for the Rex, going right into its mouth. It exploded, ripping the Rex's head to pieces in the blast. The headless carcass of the T-Rex shook for a few moments, then slumped to the ground. Arik stared at the corpse in surprise, as did everyone else. All was silent. Then, the announcer said, "I-I don't believe this...the challenger has managed to slay a full-grown Redeye in under one minute..." That was all he could say before silencing again. A gate opened, and Arik headed for it. As he did, he smiled as he heard a single person cheering for him. "Woo! Go Arik! Go Arik! I said you could do it, and I was right wasn't I? Yeah!" Scales shouted. Arik shook his head in bemusement and went through the gate, which closed behind him. The disposal in the arena opened again, disposing of the headless T-Rex. The announcer found his voice again. "L-ladies and gentlemen, we will now have a short break so our combatants can prepare for their true duel. Please take care of any necessary business within fifteen minutes time, so you will not miss the fight. Thank you." The crowd seemed to break out of their shock at Arik's win. They started talking amongst themselves, while others left the room to use the bathroom or whatever they had in this place. Scales smiled smugly and lay back in her seat, confident that Arik would beat Sauron. "He's definitely the right man for me. I told him he could kill one of those things. I think we're going to be happy together..."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, all the observers were back in their seats. The announcer began speaking. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for, the duel between Sauron and Arik! The challenger has proven himself worthy of fighting the Emperor, but is he really good enough to beat Sauron? Well, that's what we're here to find out, isn't it? Anyway, here they are, our two duelists!" The gates opened, and Sauron and Arik came out, facing each other from opposite ends of the arena. "Now, I'm sure you're all itching to see Sauron tear Arik apart, so let's get it on!" The crowd cheered and Sauron and Arik charged towards each other. The two raptors met in the center of the sandy area. Despite the fact that Sauron was almost twice his size, he did not intimidate Arik. He was ready to avenge Hercules and protect the timeline from this menace. Sauron made the first move, swiping his tail at Arik. He jumped over the tail and hit Sauron's head with a Homing Kick. The evil raptor staggered back, allowing Arik to kick him in the chest. As Arik was about to kick again, Sauron grabbed his foot before it could impact on his chest and threw Arik away. Arik hit the sand and skidded a few feet away. As Sauron pounced at him, Arik pointed his feet up and kicked Sauron in mid-pounce, knocking him away. Arik pulled himself up and ran towards his foe. Sauron backflipped from the ground, landing on his feet. As Arik lashed at him with his claws, Sauron swiped with his own, blocking the strike. They swiped at each other for a few seconds, neither able to get past the other's claws. Arik tried to swipe Sauron with his claws again. When Sauron blocked, Arik stopped his swipe and kicked Sauron before he could block it, hitting him in the chest. He followed this up by slamming his tail into Sauron's face, stunning the villain. Arik slashed at Sauron with his claws twice before Sauron recovered and tried to hit him with his tail. They faced each other, then started hurling energy balls. Their blasts cancelled each other out before they could get close to their targets, resulting in a somewhat pretty light show. They circled each other, constantly throwing energy balls in an attempt to score a hit. Arik gave up trying to hit Sauron with energy balls and jumped, going into a Homing Kick. Sauron blasted him with an energy ball, knocking him out of the air. Before Arik could get up, Sauron ran over and kicked him hard in the sides, rolling him a few feet away. He ran over and kicked Arik again, sending him another few feet away. As he ran over for another kick, Arik leapt to his feet and sweeped low with his tail, knocking Sauron off his feet. While he was down, Arik proceeded to do to Sauron as he had just done to him, kicking him hard enough to send him rolling away. Instead of trying to kick Sauron again, Arik threw an energy ball at Sauron as he got up, blasting the raptor a few feet back. He then hurled several dozen energy balls at the sand around Sauron, sending up a large dust cloud. As the evil raptor stumbled through the cloud in confusion, Arik hit him with a Homing Kick before the cloud dissipated. When it did, Sauron delivered a powerful kick to Arik, nearly cutting his chest open. Arik blocked his next kick, and hit Sauron with one of his own. He then hit him with an energy ball at close range, throwing both of them back. Sauron quickly recovered and used Arik's same trick against him, hurling energy balls at the sand and forming a dust cloud. When the sand blinded Arik, Sauron ran over and hit him with a Homing Kick. Arik got back up from where the Kick had flung him, and blocked a claw swipe from Sauron. When the villain swung his tail around, Arik grabbed it and started spinning in place, throwing Sauron away. The raptor skidded through the sand face-first for several meters before coming to a stop. As he slowly began to get up, Arik generated and threw energy ball after energy ball, not even bothering to aim properly as he showered the area around Sauron with blasts. A dust cloud formed from all the sand thrown up by the blasts, but he still continued to pour dozens of energy balls into where he had last seen Sauron. Finally, he stopped shooting energy balls and started supercharging his special attack. "PRIMAL SCREAM!" He yelled, firing the enormous red blast into the dust cloud, resulting in a big explosion that sent sand scattering all over the place. When the dust cloud formed by this blast faded, Arik was shocked to see there was nothing there, not even pieces of a corpse! He heard chuckling and turned around, finding Sauron standing right behind him! The evil raptor grinned. "Imbecile. Don't you know never to fire blindly into a dust cloud?" Arik stumbled back. "How-how did you get there?" "Simple. I just used Chronos Control to freeze time right after the dust cloud formed, allowing me to get away from your blast radius and remain unharmed. I decided to wait to attack you because I thought it would be amusing for you to be blasting at nothing while everybody else could see I was already behind you." His grin got wider. "By the way, your aim stinks. You didn't hit me at all before the dust cloud formed." Arik narrowed his eyes. He backflipped away, then cupped his hands at Sauron. The evil raptor whipped out his Ruby and aimed it at Arik. "Temporal Implosion!" The deadly wave rippled out of the jewel. Arik finished charging his attack. "Primal Scream!" The raptor burst forth and shot through the wave, shattering it and hurtling towards Sauron. The villain smirked and held his Ruby in front of him. The attack hit his Ruby and was sucked into it, causing it to glow. Arik blinked. "What? How did you do that?" Sauron chuckled. "Like I said before, I've learned a lot from my ancestors! For one thing, I know that the Rubies can absorb Chronos energy sent at them, giving the user a temporary power boost! Observe!" The Ruby's glow brightened and red static danced over Sauron's body. He raced towards Arik at twice his regular speed, reaching the raptor before he could move. As Arik attempted to defend himself, Sauron slugged him in the face, snapping his head around. He then unleashed a flurry of kicks at Arik's chest, causing more damage with each hit. Arik gasped and fell to his knees. Sauron grabbed him by the neck and held him high, leering deep into his eyes. "Did you really think you could beat me?" he hissed. He hurled Arik away, his increased power smashing the good raptor into the wall. Arik slid down from the wall, not moving. The crowd started cheering again, as Scales looked on anxiously. Sauron walked over, pleased to see Arik appeared to be too hurt to move. Arik struggled to get up, but could barely move a muscle as Sauron loomed over him. He grinned at the helpless raptor. The announcer spoke up. "Arik appears to be unable to continue fighting. Sauron is the winner!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" moaned Scales. Sauron laughed. "Ahahahahahaha! You really thought you had a chance against me, didn't you Arik? Well, time to claim my prize." He leaned down and reached into Arik's dimension pocket, pulling out each Chronos Ruby one by one and putting it away. When he took out the last one, the Master Ruby, he admired it for a moment. "Well Arik, it seems you've failed your duty. Congratulations, you've disgraced your ancestors and undone all that has come to pass since the day Slashfang beat my ancestor. Good day." With that, Sauron put the Ruby in the dimension pocket and walked away from the immobile Arik.  
  
A bit later, both Scales and Arik were in the same cell as before. The nurses had healed up Arik pretty well and now he looked pretty much the same as before, with only a few bruises and scars here and there. However, it looked like his spirit was broken. Scales paced the cell nervously, sensing a large buildup of Chronos energy, most likely Sauron attempting to reach godhood. "Can we break out of here and stop Sauron yet?" she finally asked. "No." he said dismally. "And may I ask why not?" asked Scales. "Because I failed." He said. "So?" she asked. "I failed to defeat him. I am not worthy of protecting the Chronos Rubies. I could not avenge Hercules, and have disgraced my family line by losing the fight." He said. Scales stared at him for a moment, then angrily slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked. She looked at him furiously. "I can't believe you're just giving up like this! We still have a chance of beating him!" "We'll just fail. He is unbeatable." Said Arik. "Oh please! I beat him in the tomb! Just because you failed to defeat him doesn't make him undefeatable or anything." Said Scales. "Yes, but-" started Arik. "Don't but me! From the way you've acted, I can see that you're family's honor means a lot to you! Well, how do you think your parents and sisters would feel about you just giving up after losing one fight? What would Slashfang think, for that matter? Wouldn't it really be breaking your family's honor by doing nothing to stop Sauron from completing his plans? Wouldn't that be the coward's way out?" she demanded. Arik blinked. "I...guess, but I can't beat him by myself!" "Forget being by yourself! I'm here! I'll fight beside you to help take him down!" she said. "But I have to do this by myself, it is my duty!" Arik protested. "No, it's not! You can't do this by yourself. It was never said that you can't fulfill your duty without help, now did it? I mean come on, if you really had to do this by yourself, then why did you come to me for help in the first place?" Scales asked. Arik blinked. "Good point." Scales then laid down the final argument. "And if you don't get up so we can save the universe, I can guarantee you're not getting any more love out of me!" He shot to his feet. "Let's go!" he said urgently "Okay!" she grabbed his hand, focusing on where all the Chronos energy was emanating from. "Chaos Control!" They warped away in a flash of light.  
  
They reappeared in a sacred-looking room. It was round with several pillars all over the place. In the middle of the room, near where they had reappeared, was a circular platform. On the platform were eight small pillars, seven surrounding a central one. A Chronos Ruby was standing on each pillar, glowing brightly. Sauron looked up from his position near the Rubies, surprised. "What? How did you get here?" he asked, startled. "Chaos Control. Gotta love it." Said Scales. "We're here for a rematch, Sauron! You're not going to win this time!" said Arik. Sauron sneered. "You flaming idiots, can't you see it's too late? I've finished preparing the Rubies! My destiny is about to be fulfilled!" As he said this, the Rubies floated off their pillars and formed a spinning orbit around him. "You see? There is nothing you can do now!" "Oh really? Serpent Strike!" yelled Scales. The Chaos snake shot towards Sauron and exploded harmlessly on an invisible force field generated by the Rubies. "Okay, I guess there really is nothing we can do." The Rubies spun faster and faster, their glow brightening. "Yes! Yes! I feel the power! Ahahahahahaha!" The light from the Rubies grew to a blinding flash, obscuring Scales' and Arik's vision. When the glare cleared, they saw it really was too late. Sauron was now standing straight up at a height of ten feet, looking slightly humanoid. His tail had spikes growing from it, like a mace. His feet were heavily taloned and his sickle claws looked more like great scythes. He was now extremely muscular, and when I say muscular I'm talking Super Saiyan 3 here. Static crackled all over his body every few seconds. His flesh had turned as red as blood, with strange black markings here and there. Spikes grew out of his back and his thick shoulders. His head was shaped more like that of a dragon's than a raptor's, with spikes over the eye ridges and two horns growing from the back of his head. Three spikes grew out of the sides of his face, over the jaws. His eyes had become a blazing blue, with tinges of gold. The Rubies still orbited him, now more slowly and not really glowing at all. Sauron grinned at his enemies. "I am...Oblivion!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Another cliffhanger! Gotta love it. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Scales: Is the next one where we finally defeat Sauron? Me: It's where you fight him, yes. Now Scales, tell me how you felt about Arik's stubbornness during the chapter? Scales: I thought he was being kind of pigheaded, but at least I managed to set him straight in the end. Too bad we couldn't have been sooner, though. Me: Yeah, that's too bad. So, how did you feel during the fights?  
  
Scales: I was worried when he fought the monsters, especially the Cavemaker. I was terrified when I saw him get eaten! Me: Yeah, too bad he wasn't digested. I mean, good thing he wasn't digested! Scales: (Frowns at me, then goes on.) I'm glad he pulled through when he fought the T-Rex, but I was kind of surprised he lost to Sauron. Oh well, now that we're fighting together, there's no way that goon stands a chance!  
  
Me: We'll see about that. Anyway, here's our usual stuff from fans. First of all, HobbesKnux has kindly explained what he is and granted you and Arik another pair of gift baskets just like the last ones. He's also given you two lovebirds a billion non-spoil chickens that are all-skin, a hundred of which are live. He also said he'd explain the disk's purpose in the next review. Scales: Well, I don't see why we need that many chickens, but thank you HobbesKnux. Me: Maverick's finally made a comeback. He laments that his elixir is useless, but gave us a few things. Scales: What? Me: First he sent us an ice sculpture of a decapitated Sauron, with the head included. Scales: Won't it melt?  
  
Me: Probably. He was going to give you a diamond ring bigger than Ultrafan's, but decided to use it to buy Mars. Instead, he's given ME a lifetime supply of napalm, which I will certainly put to good use in horribly torturing my hostages!  
  
Scales: What hostages? Me: Uh...amnesia dust! (Do I really need to explain this part again?) As a final gift, Maverick got Godzilla to squash Sauron. Scales: But Sauron's turned into Oblivion. He can now reduce Godzilla to nuclear waste with a single shot from his ultimate attack. Me: So that's where that big pile of green goo outside the studio came from. Oh well. He also gave us a pizza that promptly exploded. Scales: Ooooooooooookayyyyyyyyy... Me: Finally, we have stuff from Ultrafan. First off, he's decided to give Camomon a girlfriend. Scales: Aw, how cute! Me: Yeah, we got gifts as well. Turns out the gold Scales Chao is a girl after all. Scales: Well that's good to know. Me: He's generously given you and Arik a pair of tickets to Isle Delphino. Scales: Great! We can go there for our honeymoon! (Frowns.) Wait. Isn't that the place undergoing pollution and vandalism and is also in the Mario world, which I absolutely hate? Me: Yes. Scales: Damn. Wonder if I can exchange these things for tickets to Hawaii. Me: As a gift for Sauron, Ultrafan's rebuilt the airship General Scales had and rigged it with dynamite. Too bad it won't be necessary, considering how Sauron's now Oblivion and doesn't need an airship. Scales: Yeah, too bad. Me: On a final note, Ultrafan X has also rented out Jurassic Park and filled it with omnivores for you and Arik to hunt. He's also left all the sauropods so you can ride them like horses! Scales: Cool! Thank you Ultrafan X! Me: Well that's it for now. See you next time! Scales: Bye! Don't forget to review! 


	15. Game Over: The Final Fight

So, did you enjoy the fights last chapter? Well, you'd better have! I put a lot of effort into those! Anyway, this is the last battle, Scales and Arik versus Oblivion. Who will win?  
  
Scales: We will, duh! Me: Silence! Start the chapter!  
  
Oblivion sneered at Scales and Arik. "Well, how do I look? Am I sufficiently terror-inspiring?" Scales frowned. "As if! I've seen robots scarier than you. You don't look like much of a threat." Oblivion raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared of me?" She shook her head. "No! Why should I be?" "Scales, Sauron has absorbed the negative energy of the Chronos Rubies. He quite literally can severely influence the passage of time. We really shouldn't anger him." Arik muttered under his breath. "Relax, we can take him." She said. Oblivion snorted. "You actually believe you have a chance against me?" "Hell yeah! Right Arik?" Scales asked. "Well, if you say so." He said reluctantly. The Saurian god chuckled. "Fine. If you're so eager to fight me, then I will grant you that privilege. Let's take this to a more suitable battlefield, shall we?" Oblivion snapped his claws. In a flash, the three of them were transported to the Time Stream. He snapped his claws again, and all the crystal palaces of the gods were surrounded by red bubbles, even the home of Infinity. "There, now those meddling deities can't interfere in our fight. Are you prepared to face me?" he asked. Scales and Arik glanced at each other and nodded. "I'm really not sure how we could fight you, but Scales thinks we have a chance, so I do as well." Said Arik. Oblivion shrugged. "You really want to believe that, that's okay with me. But before we begin the fight, let me show you what kind of power you're up against." He flew far away from them and spread his arms out, collecting power. The Chronos Rubies flew away from him, scattering all over the place. Oblivion started glowing, and in a flash of light he created a vessel of horrible power. He had, in a sense, transformed, but not really. His upper body and waist now stuck out from the very top of a huge decahedron. Eight of the faces on the side of the gargantuan geometric figure had big pentagonal base protruding from the surface, with a small base on top of each one. A big pentagonal hole took up most of that base, forming a shaft going deep into the object. From each hole emerged a giant serpentine neck ending in a long head with a tooth-filled maw. From the bottom face of the decahedron, a triple base formed a sort of five-sided pinnacle facing downwards. The face Oblivion was on had a double base like the others, except there was no hole, just his upper body, which still remained the same size, tiny in comparison to the giant decahedron. (If you are having trouble picturing this, just think Apocalymon but with Elasmosaurus heads and necks instead of giant claws at the ends of DNA chains. And Oblivion's upper body instead of Apocalymon's.) "Still think you have a chance against me?" he asked, his voice echoing across the Time Stream. The heroes stared with slack jaws at the giant decahedron. "Uh, Scales?" Arik finally asked. "Yeah?" she replied. "Am I the only one seeing the giant decahedron with monster heads coming out of it?" he asked. "No." she said. "Ah, that's what I thought." He said. There was a pause. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?" "Calm down!" Scales said. "I have an idea. Look, if Oblivion's using the negative power of the Rubies, then the positive energy must still be there for use, right?" Arik thought for a moment. "Right." "Well then, here's the plan. I'll distract Oblivion by deifying myself and engaging him in battle. In the meantime, you gather up the Rubies and try to fuse with them so you can help me out. With both of us as gods, we should be able to take this guy down." She explained. "Hey, great idea!" Arik said. "But are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" Scales grinned. "As a god I was in the middle of a nuclear explosion and survived. I think I can take whatever Oblivion can throw at me." "All right then. I'm off!" Arik flew away to find the Rubies. Scales turned her attention to Oblivion. "Well, I can see you're much stronger than I thought previously! Before you annihilate me, do you mind if I pray?" Oblivion looked a little confused. "I guess so, I don't see what good it will do you though. The other gods are imprisoned in those bubbles and can't respond, but you can go ahead if you want." "Thank you." She said. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands. "The Servers are the seven Chaos. The Controller unifies the Servers. Chaos is power enriched by the heart." Holographic images of the seven Chaos Emeralds started orbiting her, while the eight jewels in her back started glowing. "What a strange prayer." Oblivion murmured as Scales continued. "By the golden power from the darkness...the might of true Darkness will set me free...the power of Darkness, piercing those who oppose it...and through me the Darkness acts. I am its agent..." Her eyes flew open, glowing brightly. "I AM THE DARKNESS!" The Emeralds flashed, and Scales was encompassed in a cocoon of light. Oblivion shielded his eyes, astounded. "What is going on?!" The cocoon pulsed and cracked open, vanishing and revealing Scales' new form. She was enshrouded by an aura of pure white light. Her scales had turned from red-orange to jet-black. Her battle blades were out, but instead of being curved, they were now silvery straight spikes. Her talons had grown sharper and more curved. Her tail was a little longer, with a veritable mace at the end. A pair of great black dragon wings grew from her back. She was still slender, but more muscular. A pair of ridges grew out of her shoulders. Her bracelets had changed severely, becoming a pair of huge gauntlets with three nasty talons on each gauntlet in lieu of fingers. Her life support dome was now a burnished gold instead of red. Her teeth were slightly longer and sharper. Her eyes had gone from yellow to a shining white. She grinned at the astonished Oblivion. "I know the same trick as you, peanut-brain. I've become a god as well. You can call me Omniscales." Oblivion snapped out of his moment of disbelief. "Incredible! It seems that once again you have proven yourself worthy of fighting me Scales. Let's see if you can defeat me this time!" Three of the Elasmosaurus heads faced her and started spitting different types of energy projectiles. One fired energy balls, one fired jets of flame, and one fired acid. Omniscales started flying towards Oblivion, intending to eliminate the offending heads. She darted around the dozens of energy balls, flames and acid launched at her, getting closer to the heads. She went into a drill spin and shot into the mouth of the energy ball-spitting head before it could launch another blast, ripping through the roof of the mouth and erupting out of the back of its long neck. The Elasmosaurus screeched and disintegrated. The flame-spitting head lashed out at her, trying to swallow her up. Omniscales dodged the lunging head and slashed at the neck as she flew past. A second later, the head separated from the neck, and both disintegrated. She flew away from the decahedron as the acid head tried to eat her, then started firing dozens of energy balls at the monster. The balls exploded on contact with the creature's skin, hurting it. It screeched and spat another shot of acid. Omniscales flew out of the way of the shot and fired an energy ball down the monster's throat when it opened its mouth to spit another glob of acid. The Elasmosaurus snapped its mouth shut. A second later, it disintegrated. Oblivion moved quickly, flying far away from Omniscales. He rotated his decahedron so another set of faces would be pointing at her. The two Elasmosaurus heads on these faces started breathing out what seemed to be incredibly hot steam and superhot streams of water. She managed to avoid the steam, but got hit by the water. It burned her immortal flesh, causing her to scream in pain. The water cut off as the head needed to build up enough for another shot, allowing Scales to start flying towards the pair of Elasmosaurs. The first head breathed out another jet of steam. Scales began a drill spin, allowing her to fly through the steam unharmed as it was scattered away by her charge. As the Elasmosaurus kept breathing steam, she shot right into its mouth and erupted from the back of its head, killing it. As the steam Elasmosaurus disintegrated, the water head nailed her with another blast of superhot water, pushing her far away as the stream shot outward. As the water burned her, she managed to push herself out of the stream. She began another drill spin, plowing into the water and pushing the stream back to its source with the force of her spinning claws. The Elasmosaurus disintegrated as both Scales and the superhot water were pushed down its throat. Oblivion flew away again and rotated to reveal three more Elasmosaurs. The three Elasmosaurs proceeded to launch fireballs, rapid-fire energy bullets, and lightning bolts. Omniscales could easily dodge fireballs, but the energy bullets and lightning bolts were fast and quite accurate. It was difficult for her to keep from getting hit by the attacks, but she managed to get closer to Oblivion after getting grazed by a couple of bullets and shocked a few times by lightning bolts. She punched the fireball-spitting head hard as it tried to attack her. It reeled back, allowing Scales to fly down and sever its neck with a single slash, destroying the Elasmosaurus. When she got hit by blasts from both the lightning and bullet heads, Omniscales flew between the two Elasmosaurs as they charged up their attacks. When they opened their mouths, she flew out of the way, and the monsters hit each other with their own attacks and were killed. Oblivion growled angrily and flew away yet again. He rotated once more, revealing his last two Elasmosaurs. They opened their mouths wide and fired a pair of lasers. Omniscales started flying towards them, swerving and juking frantically to keep from getting hit by the dual lasers. They kept crisscrossing and intersecting, forming very narrow and tight spaces for her to try and fit through. But in the end, it was really just a lot like when she had to avoid the double lasers on the Final Destroyer. When she recalled how she had flown through the lasers then, it was fairly easy for her to get through the lasers coming from the Elasmosaurs and decapitate one of their heads. Before she could do the same for the other one, it lunged at her and nearly ate her. Acting on reflex, Scales raised her arms and tried to force the jaws of the monster open, bracing herself on the Elasmosaur's tongue. Despite her awesome strength, it was proving nearly impossible to keep the monster's jaws open. Slowly, little by little, the jaws were closing on her. And there wasn't a damned thing she could do about it.  
  
Arik grabbed the orange Ruby. "There, that's the last one." He looked over at Oblivion and saw the single remaining Elasmosaurus, and no Omniscales. "Hmm, she could be in trouble. Let's see if I can get this right." He pulled out all of the other Rubies and arranged them in the air, leaving them floating in a ring around the Master Ruby. "Okay, what was that prayer Dad taught me again? Oh right." He coughed and began. "The Routers are the seven Chronos. Chronos is time, time enriched by the mind. The Master serves to combine the seven Routers." The Rubies began to glow again. "You are the only ones that can do this. Give me the power to stop Oblivion!" The Rubies pulled out of their formation and started spinning around Arik, moving faster and faster. They spun closer to him with each rotation, until they made contact with his body. The Rubies stopped moving. There was a blinding flash of light, and Arik was transformed into a god.  
  
Omniscales was losing purchase. She was about to get eaten by the Elasmosaurus. How disgusting. Just as she was about to lose all grip whatsoever on the jaws and the mouth was about to close, the Elasmosaurus jerked and disintegrated. As the particles scattered, Omniscales saw her rescuer. She grinned. "Well, what have we here?" she said slyly. Arik had, of course, saved her. He was now pure white, with an aura as black as Omniscales' body. He now had a different body structure, actually looking kind of like a male version of Scales. His sickle claws had grown longer and sharper, along with his talons. His tail had sprouted a mace of spikes at the end of it. His hands were encased in powerful gauntlet talons just like Omniscales, looking just as dangerous as her own gauntlets. Two great feathery white wings grew from his back, making him look like an angel. The Master Ruby was set in his back, seven colored gems representing the other Chronos Rubies surrounding it. He had no battle blades, but that was fine, they would have marred his perfect body anyway. His eyes were pure black, just like his aura. "Hello Scales. I must say, you look exceedingly attractive right now." He said, smirking. Omniscales laughed. "Look who's talking! You look even hotter now than you did before! And by the way, I'm Omniscales at the moment." His smile broadened. "And I am Magnarik. You know, I'm still finding it a little hard to believe we're actually doing this. Actually, I'm also having trouble believing I've fused with the Chronos Rubies!" "I don't believe this!" exclaimed Oblivion. "How could you two get to this level? By all rights, neither of you should even be alive right now!" "You've underestimated us, Oblivion. A mistake you shall pay dearly for." Said Magnarik. "Shall we fight him together?" asked Omniscales. "Yes, let's." he replied. "Oh no you don't! I'm killing you both before you can pose a serious threat to me!" He flew off into the distance once more and started spinning really fast. Spherical explosives started shooting out of the holes on the decahedron's faces, sending dangerous bombs in all directions. Magnarik and Omniscales quickly blocked with their gauntlets, deflecting any explosives heading their way. "How should we handle this?" Magnarik asked as the bombs exploded all around them. "Both of us can probably do a technique I call the drill spin. It allows us to shoot forward pretty fast and smash through most obstacles without getting hurt. If we move to opposite sides of the decahedron, we can use the drill spin to smash through the explosives and go through those holes to destroy whatever's generating them!" Omniscales explained. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!" said Magnarik. Facing the spinning decahedron, they both flew off, keeping their guard up to deflect any bombs. When they were far enough away from each other, they each started their drill spins, shooting for the bomb-throwing object. Each of them flew right into one of the holes, detonating every bomb they spun through. A few seconds later, they both shot out of holes opposite to the ones they had come through, followed by four massive explosions that completely destroyed the holes and bases they had gone through and stemming the flow of explosives a bit. "Okay, let's do that again!" yelled Omniscales. "Right!" Magnarik called back. They began the drill spin again, shooting for the decahedron, which was now rotating more slowly. They aimed for the right holes, getting the timing right and plunging through the masses of explosives and into the holes. They rocketed out of the opposite ends, accompanied by another group of large explosions, leaving the decahedron faces clean except for the top and bottom. "Take that Oblivion!" yelled Omniscales. The evil god looked pissed. "That does it! No more games!" The decahedron flipped over, causing the long five-sided pyramid to point at our heroes, who had flown back to each other. The tip of the pyramid started to glow. "Why do I get the feeling we should be getting out of the way right about now?" asked Magnarik. "Move!" Omniscales shouted, pushing the male out of the way as a powerful laser shot from the pyramid, obliterating one of the planets floating about. The strands of light coming from it vanished. Magnarik gaped. "He's just wiped out the history of an entire world! It's like it never existed at all!" "What do you mean?" asked Omniscales as the pyramid turned towards them. "The worlds the dead live on are representations of actual planets, remember? The light strands represent their entire span of history. Without those strands, the planet never existed! Sauron's erased it from time itself!" Magnarik said frantically. "He'll pay for that!" said Omniscales. They quickly got out of the way as another big laser shot past, destroying another planet. "But first, how about we get rid of that laser?" "Good idea." Agreed Magnarik. They flew towards the pyramid as it charged up again. "Let's hit it with an attack before it's done charging!" Arik called to Omniscales. "Gotcha! Serpent Strike!" the huge green cobra shot from her hands. "Primal Scream!" A much larger and nastier looking raptor shot from his hands. The two energy blasts hit the tip of the pyramid and reacted with the energy for the laser, exploding and disintegrating the pyramid. Oblivion roared in anger. "I've had enough!" he shouted. "You two have proven yourselves far stronger than I ever imagined. I see now that I cannot defeat you. But if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" He turned towards the palace of the Goddess of Infinity. "If I take out the home of Infinity, the entire Time Stream will collapse!" "He can't actually do that, can he?" Omniscales asked nervously. "Well, actually I think he can." Said Magnarik. "Then let's stop him!" yelled Omniscales, flying towards Oblivion. "Wait up!" yelled Magnarik, going after her. Oblivion pointed his hands out. "Millennial Finale!" A humongous beam of darkness erupted, streaking for the enormous crystal. Omniscales and Magnarik had no time to think, only to act on instinct. They concentrated, knowing that if they failed, it would all be over. A ring formed of holographic representations of all sixteen magic gems appeared in the beam's path. It passed through and dispersed, its power taken away by the ring placed by the good gods. As the last of the powerful beam went through the ring and dispersed harmlessly, Oblivion gaped in shock. "No...how did you do that?" The two looked at each other. "Omniscales, exactly how did we do that?" asked Magnarik. "Search me. It was pretty cool though, wasn't it?" she said. Oblivion recovered from his shock. "Let's see if you can pull that trick again! Millennial Finale!" Nothing happened. "WHAT!?" "You're out of power, Oblivion." Said Magnarik. "That last attack of yours obviously drained your energy severely." "Hey, that means he can't fight back right?" asked Omniscales hopefully. "That's right!" Magnarik replied. She grinned. "Then how about we finish this battle with our own special attacks?" He grinned back. "Sounds good to me!" As Oblivion watched helplessly, too drained even to move his decahedron out of the way, Omniscales and Magnarik gathered power. A ball of pure darkness appeared between Omniscales' gauntlets, a ball of pure light appearing between Magnarik's. They both aimed at Sauron. "ANCIENT ROAR!" shouted Magnarik, the ball of light firing in the form of a giant white T-Rex head. "DARK APOCALYPSE!" shouted Omniscales, firing the ball of darkness in the form of a giant black dragon. The giant T-Rex and dragon converged on Oblivion. His eyes widened as they approached and impacted, causing an explosion of epic proportions! The force from the explosion rolled over Omniscales and Magnarik, not harming them or anything else. When the explosion was finally completed and the glare had faded, Oblivion had been reduced to Sauron once again. "Well, looks like he's mortal once more! What should we do with him, Magnarik?" asked Omniscales. "Can we beat him to a bloody pulp for everything he's done? Can we please?" she begged. Magnarik shook his head. "No, I have a far fitting fate for him, one that will undo all the evil he has wrought." He raised his left hand and pointed it at the severely weakened evil raptor. "Sauron, in my temporary position as God of Time, I judge you to be a truly cruel and heartless being. You have disrupted the fabric of time and space, and as such I pass judgement. To right that which you have wronged, I hereby erase thee from history. You never existed and never will! Begone!" Sauron started to fade away. "No! This can't be happening to me! I'm Sauron, Emperor of all Omnivores! Nooooooooooo-" He was cut off as he vanished from existence. In a heartbeat, the bubbles around the crystals popped and the two destroyed planets were back! "We did it!" cried Omniscales happily. "We've defeated Sauron!" She hugged Magnarik. "And now that you've fused with the Chronos Rubies, we can be together!" Magnarik hugged her back, but suddenly stopped, realizing something. "Oh no." he said. He let go of Omniscales. "Scales, we can't." "Can't what?" she asked confused. "We can't be together." He said. She blinked. "Please tell me you're joking." He swallowed. "I'm afraid not. You see, at the moment we are gods so the altered timeline formed by Sauron's erasure will not affect us. But once we become normal again, it will." "What are you saying?" asked Omniscales, not liking where this was going. "Scales, if Sauron never existed, then the Time Stream was never threatened. If it was never threatened, how could I have come to you for help?" he asked. It took a minute for all that to sink in. "You mean...the instant we become normal again...it'll be like none of this ever happened?" He nodded. She looked like she was about to cry. "We can't stay as deities, we both have our place in our own times. I guess this is goodbye, then." He started tearing up as well. "For what it's worth, I want you to know that I love you." "I love you too." She whispered. They looked into each other's eyes, then came together in a passionate embrace, with a kiss the envy of nearly all mortal lovers throughout history. It seemed to last for hours, neither of them wanting to let go. While still enmeshed in their kiss, they made themselves revert to normal at the same time and began fading away. Until the very last second, they stayed in their kiss, until they finally vanished from the Time Stream.  
  
Scales was falling through what seemed to be an ocean of stars, alone. As she hurtled downwards, she could feel something separating from her. The memory of her first encounter with Arik appeared in the form of a seed of light, flying away from her. Other seeds appeared, each a memory of some moment in her adventure through time, and each fleeing from her. As each memory left her, Scales found she could not remember what those events the seeds embodied were. Frantically, she tried to grab the memories leaving her, not wanting to forget anything. Each seed moved too quickly for her to grasp, each disappearing. The flow of memories grew faster and Scales began forgetting Europe, Greece, Mexico, Rome, even San Francisco and her trip to Sauropolis. The final battle with oblivion slipped out of reach, and she was only left with a single seed, her last kiss with Arik. But as she reached for it, it too receded, and she was left with nothing she hadn't had before this adventure began. And so, with no memories of Arik or the Chronos Rubies, she continued falling away from everything, falling away from her one true love...  
  
That was so sad, wasn't it? NOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scales: Pi2, what are you laughing maniacally about? Me: Eh? Oh, it's just you. Scales, tell me, does the name Arik ring a bell? Scales: No, why? Me: Oh, no reason. Scales: When are you going to write that new story for me? You promised!  
  
Me: Don't worry, you'll get a sequel to Scales Adventure soon enough. Why don't you go home, I have some business to take care of. Scales: All right. (Leaves studio.) Me: (Grins sinisterly.) Excellent. I have succeeded! Bwahahahahaha! Oh, I suppose I should clarify to you readers. First of all, let me explain something. I'm NOT Pi2. During the eighth chapter, I kidnapped him and took his place so I could change the story's ending! Why? Revenge, of course! But revenge for what, you ask? Well, let me show you my true identity! (Pulls off mask, revealing a metallic Snively!) It is I, Metal Snively! When Amy killed the real Snively back on the ARK, his personality was downloaded into me so I could take his place! I am holding the real author, Shadow, and Amy captive as hostages! Since this story is now over, I can safely kill the author and write under his name! Muhahahahahaha! (Switching to story format.)  
  
The real Pi2, an extra-large Pikachu, rolled his eyes. "Why is that moron telling the readers this?" He was currently stuck in a large author- proof cage so he couldn't escape and no other author could rescue him. "Well, he is Snively, technically. He is a bit of a loon." Said Shadow from the next cage over. "Why didn't I hit him harder back on the colony?" Amy asked rhetorically. Metal Snively walked over, done with his monologue. "Now, it's time to kill the three of you for what you've done to me!" "And what would that be?" asked Pi2. Metal Snively scoffed and pointed at Pi2. "You, the author, killed me off!" He pointed at Shadow. "You foiled all my plans for world domination!" He pointed at Amy. "You helped foil all my plans for world domination and killed me on the space colony! But now, now you will pay! Bwahahahaha!" "Amy, why DIDN'T you hit him harder?" asked Shadow. Metal Snively sneered. "Well, any last words before I bring in Cyberstrike and have him kill you?" Amy looked confused. "I thought Cyberstrike was a computer virus." "He is!" said Metal Snively. "But if programs like Digimon and the D- Reaper can leave the net, then why not Cyberstrike? I've brought him over from the digital world to help me destroy this one!" "And you're going to unleash it on us while we're stuck in these cages? Coward." Said Shadow. "Let's just say I don't want anybody messing up my plans this time!" said Metal Snively. "Now, any last words?" "Yes." Said Pi2. "Ahem. 'Oh no! We're doomed! Nobody can save us now!'" "That's right, you are! Nothing can save you now!" said Metal Snively proudly. Shadow snickered. "You fool, you've just sealed your fate!" "Huh?" asked the robot, confused. Amy grinned. "It's one of the unwritten laws of the universe! Whenever someone says it's a hopeless situation or there's no way out, something almost always saves the day!" "Oh, you mean like saying 'It's finally over' or 'It can't get any worse?" asked Metal Snively. "Exactly!" said Pi2. "Since both of us said nobody could possibly save us, you actually ended up increasing the chances of our rescue. And according to the Law of Averages, our rescuer should show up right about...now." The door to the prison room smashed open, revealing a three-foot high dragon. It had eyelashes (signifying it was a girl), two slightly curved yellow horns, white and blue scales, and yellow wings. "I'm here, Master!" the dragon said. "Who is that?" asked Metal Snively, startled. "Oh, that's my Digimon, Dracomon." Said Pi2. "I didn't know you had a Digimon." Said Shadow. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Shadow." The author said smugly. "How did you find out I was holding the author captive?" asked Metal Snively angrily. "Master hasn't been coming home for a while. When I checked FF.net and saw he was writing, I wondered what was going on and came to the studio to investigate. When Metal Snively gave his traditional villainous exposition, it was easy to follow his voice and get here." Said Dracomon smartly. "Good girl, Dracomon! Remind me to reward you when you bust us out of here." Said Pi2. "Oh no, you're not getting to those cages!" said Metal Snively. Dracomon raised an eyebrow. "What, you're going to stop me? Even if you're a robot, I could still roast you easily." She said. "Ah, but I have backup! Cyberstrike, get in here!" yelled Metal Snively. A section of a nearby wall burst apart as a horrible monster smashed through. It was twenty feet tall and only vaguely humanoid. It had no legs, just a hip area that extended down in a long point. From the underside of the hip, six multi-jointed sharp metal appendages moved constantly, slashing at thin air. Its waist was a long mass of cable leading to the thick and ovular upper body. A circular bowl in the monster's skin took up the main part of the torso. It was rimmed with teeth, like a mouth but with no visible throat. Two spiked shoulders grew from either side of the body, starting in two solid metal upper arms and thick, fleshy lower arms. Each arm ended in three sharp claws. Cables stuck up all around the body, attaching the flesh parts to the metal. From the monster's back emerged four fleshy protrusions, looking kind of like slowly moving fan blades. Did I forget to mention the monster had small eyes everywhere? My bad. There were little eyeballs all over the monster's gray- brown skin, forming eerie patterns. An eyeball sat in the middle of the three claws on either arm, several rings of eyes were formed around the arms, a circle of eyes was around the weird mouth, there were eyes everywhere! In lieu of a neck, dozens of thick cables grew from the top of the torso, forming a sort of long and flexible neck supporting the head. The monster's head was a sphere with a single big eyeball on it. "Behold Cyberstrike, the most powerful virus ever created! No program or Digimon can stand against it! This thing could make the D-Reaper quiver in its proverbial boots! Impressed?" Dracomon just looked at the monstrous program and yawned. "That thing's the best you've got? This won't be much of a challenge. I was expecting something a little worse." Shadow looked at Pi2. "Uh, Pi2, you created the Cyberstrike virus, right?" "Yeah." Said the Pikachu. "And you also said it could potentially crash the entire World Wide Web, right?" asked Amy. "Yeah, I made it that strong, why?" he asked. "You're not even a little worried that your Digimon could get deleted?" asked Shadow. "Nah, she's wiped the floor with tougher foes. She'll be fine." Said Pi2 confidently. "Are you sure?" asked Shadow. "Positive." Said Pi2 with a grin. "Cyberstrike, destroy that puny dragon!" commanded Metal Snively. The horrible many-eyed monstrosity flew over to him, floating a few yards away from the nonchalant Dracomon. The virus' hundred-odd eyes started glowing. A laser beam shot out of each eye, aiming right for Dracomon. The beams struck her, causing her to glow with a blue light. She seemed unaffected by the lasers. "Master, can I destroy this ugly thing now?" asked Dracomon. "Go right ahead." Said Pi2. "Thank you. Supreme Laser!" Four large orbs, one red, one blue, one green, and one white appeared in front of Dracomon. They formed a circle in the air, glowing brightly. A powerful beam shot from each orb, going at an angle and converging at a point a few feet away with the beams from the other orbs. The beams combined and fired at Cyberstrike in the form of a huge multicolored laser, striking the monster right in the mouth-bowl. Cyberstrike made a weird screaming noise and disintegrated. Metal Snively gaped. "How did you eliminate Cyberstrike?! You're only a Rookie Digimon!!!" "Actually, she's the first Digimon to reach the Supreme level, which is even higher than Mega. That makes her roughly the most powerful Digimon alive." Said Pi2 matter-of-factly. "Dracomon, annihilate Metal Snively and let us out of here!" "As you wish, Master!" She opened her mouth. White light particles started to collect in it. Metal Snively screamed and started to run for an exit. He never made it. "Diamond Flare!" The light energy blasted from her mouth in the form of an awesome beam of blue-white power, hitting Metal Snively and causing him to explode spectacularly. "I hope he stays dead this time!" said Amy. "Hey, do you think you could let us out now?" "Sure." Said Dracomon. She smashed the cage doors down with a couple of headbutts, freeing the three prisoners. "Great work!" said Pi2. "Shadow, Amy, you two have got to get home, I'm sure the others are worried about you!" "Right, let's go Amy!" said Shadow. He and Amy quickly left. "Dracomon, we need to get to my computer so I can write a happy ending for Scales and Arik. Can you get us home quickly?" asked Pi2. "Sure, get on my back." Said Dracomon. Pi2 jumped on her back, and she ran out the door, out of the studio, and flew into the air, heading for home. 


	16. Reset: Wishes are Eternal

Okay, I hope I didn't confuse anybody too much with the ending of the last chapter. In any case, I'm back in control! Dracomon: Yay to that. Me: Thank you. In any case, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you like it, this took so long to do all in all. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it again. You already know this stuff.  
  
Oh, and for your listening pleasure, here's one last rewrite of Throw it All Away. If you haven't figured it out by now, the song's referring to Scales.  
  
Now, wake up to the new dawn  
  
Everybody tries to be straight  
  
Things are starting to change  
  
It's not useless to resist  
  
Their effort won't be wasted  
  
Head straight for your goal by any means  
  
There is a door that you've never opened  
  
There is a window with a view you've never seen  
  
Get there no matter how long it takes and you can make your dreams come true  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
Now no one can break you, nobody can tear you again  
  
You live an endless life forever with the one you love  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
Again and again, again, again...  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
Now no one can break you, nobody can tear you again  
  
You live an endless life forever with the one you love  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
You live an endless life forever with the one you love  
  
Forever  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
Now no one can break you, nobody can tear you again  
  
You live an endless life forever with the one you love  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
Now no one can break you, nobody can tear you again  
  
You live an endless life forever with the one you love  
  
Oh dark, the darkness that dozes in the dusk  
  
Don't throw it all away  
  
You see a light wherever you go  
  
You have to face it again and again.....  
  
It was a lovely spring day in San Francisco. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming. Not to sound too cliché or anything, but love was in the air. Really! All over the city people of the opposite (and in some cases, the same) sex were getting together and forming relationships that would change their lives. Even some of our old friends are enjoying the lovely spring, even though most of them have found whom they wanted to be with long ago. It was three years after the incident called by many as the attack of the Demonic Five. Things had calmed down a bit after that incident, though now and then there were upheavals from those trying to take Snively's place. But in the meantime, family life got more and more important. Knuckles and Rouge were married, and the vampire bat had recently given birth to twins, one echidna, and one bat. The echidna female was named Bleu, and the male bat was Nail. The two Chaos Angel and Devil had triplets, one Light, one Neutral, and one Dark. The new Eggchao was just like the old one, a good worker and researcher, and welcome company to old Dr. Robotnik. Stripes the Chao and Nightshade the Chao were obviously in love. Shadow and Amy now had a child. She was a dark purple hedgehog with stripes of red and pink in her fur. She seemed to have both her father's speed and her mother's skill with hammers despite being less than three years old. Her name was Shamy, a mix of her parents names. Tikal and Chaos now had a son, a new species in a way. Like Chaos, he was made of water. Like Tikal, he had the form of an echidna. Both parents were happy to find he was immortal like them, a new demigod. Big was never alone, thanks to his numerous entourage of Omochao. Metal Shadow and Metal Amy were thinking of building a kid. Yes, everyone was happy with a special someone to keep them company, to be with in times of pain or jeopardy. Everyone except for a single person. A lone figure stood atop the highest skyscraper in the city, watching the people down below. She was very sad, and lonely. She found herself spending more and more time up here these days. You may ask, How can she be lonely? She has great friends, family, a Chao. Why would she be lonely? It is simple to answer that question. Scales is the only one of our group of heroes who does not have somebody to be with. Rouge has Knuckles, Angel has Devil, Robotnik has Eggchao, Big has his Omochao pets, Amy has Shadow, Tikal has Chaos, Metal Amy has Metal Shadow, even Stripes has Nightshade! (By the way, the relationship between the two scientists and their Chao are simply as owner and pets. Nothing more.) But who does Scales have? Nobody, that's who. Now you might think, Why doesn't she just go out on the town, try to pick up a guy or two? Because she knows it would be worthless. She can't afford to fall in love with anyone, because everyone else was mortal. If she formed a relationship, the other person would wither away and die as time wore on, while she would remain exactly the same. Therefore, she had no choice but to be alone, since she didn't want to be hurt or hurt anyone else in that manner. So why not have Big or Robotnik do what they did to make Amy and get herself a mate? First of all, her DNA was too unstable. Any clone, no matter how much genetic engineering went into it, would be unable to support her code. And there was no way that either Robotnik or Big could replicate the unique life support system Scales used, especially since it would need the power of the black Emerald to even work. And even if there were a way around all that, Congress had recently passed a law banning all cloning due to a recent incident caused by a genetically created cat that went insane. So that meant they couldn't just whip up a guy for Scales. And so, she was alone. She sighed. "Great. Once again, I come back up here. Why? Is my subconscious telling me to jump off or something? I don't think I'm lonely enough to get that desperate just yet." She looked down at the top of the building. "This is the first time since puberty and my teenage years that I've hated my mother. She just HAD to give me an eternal life span, didn't she? You always went on about how Shadow and I were supposed to make others happy, but did you for once ever think about how we might want to be happy?! Did you, Mom?!" Scales ranted at the air. "You said we were made to make the people of the world happy. Don't we count? Didn't our happiness matter at all? Did you ever really...." Scales broke off, unable to say anymore. This was stupid. Her mother wasn't to blame, she had indeed wanted her children to be happy. But she had never accounted for the creation of a mate for either of them. She had assumed that Shadow and Scales would have each other in times of loneliness. She had never accounted for the possibility of someone like Amy being made. She shook her head. "Sorry Mom. It's not your fault. I guess it's just too much to hope that everybody will be happy, isn't it? I suppose somebody is always unhappy about something or other. I guess-" She hesitated, choking up. "I guess I'm supposed to be alone." She forced out, trying not to cry. Now, this may seem a little juvenile to you. After all, Scales is a full adult, right? Well, this has been eating at her for a long time, watching everyone but her having kids, going on dates, being able to share romantic moments with the ones they loved, it was all too much. It's about time she broke down, isn't it? Scales looked over the edge. "I guess I could just give in and jump off, but that would be going against my meaning, wouldn't it? I'd be making so many people sad, especially you. And I don't want that." She buried her head in her hands. "I just wish I didn't have to worry that if I find a guy, he won't die of old age on me. I just wish I could find somebody like me." She whispered, tearfully.  
  
Elsewhere...The interior of the living crystal was an indescribable rush of shifting colors and lights, always random at first sight but in the end forming part of a greater puzzle. On a platform of the same strange crystal stood a creature made of yellow liquid with red orbs for eyes and a pinkish sphere for a brain. Opposite the red creature was an orb of white light. The creature bowed its head. "It is good to be back, Mother." "We have all missed you," said the light. "Especially your brother." "Well, I can't quite say the same. After all, how can you miss anyone when you're technically nonexistent?" the yellow creature joked. "Nevertheless, you are back, and all thanks to the raptor's use of the Rubies containing your power. I never imagined it would have the result of resurrecting you, though." Said the light. "I feel sorry for the poor boy, and that immortal lizard. Isn't there something we can do to fix them up? After all, they suffered many hardships to protect your creation." Said the yellow creature. "Why are you asking me? You are the one with the power to give them back their memories and the life they were meant for." Said the light. "Yes, but I wasn't sure you would allow me to do it without permission." Said the creature sheepishly. The light laughed. "Don't be silly, of course I allow you to do it!" The creature bowed its head again. "Then may I take my leave, Mother? I have to reunite the two lovers." "Go right ahead, daughter. And when you come back, we'll have a celebration in honor of your rebirth." Said the light. "I look forward to it. See you soon, Mother." The creature vanished. (If you can't figure out who either of those people were, you must not have been paying much attention to the story.)  
  
Arik sighed and chewed slowly on another piece of meat. For some reason, he felt extremely depressed this morning, as if he had found something overnight but lost it immediately. He swallowed down the chunk of food and found he could eat no more. The loneliness was really getting to him. He felt like going somewhere, but he didn't really know when in history to visit. He didn't feel much like time travelling, but he did feel like going somewhere. How odd. The nearest village was twenty miles away. He had never been there, perhaps he should take a visit. He got up and put the remaining meat on his plate back in the freezer for storage. As he started heading for the door, his Master Ruby resonated. Curious, he pulled it out and saw it was glowing. How very odd. A glint of light caught his eye. He looked and saw something shiny approaching from outside. He went through the front door and watched in curiosity as the thing making the light approached. As it got closer, his eyes widened as he picked up the features of the object, or should I say objects. They were Chronos Rubies, all seven of them! They sped up and reached him in seconds. They separated and formed a spinning circle around him. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, incredulous. The Master Ruby suddenly jerked, pulling out of his hands and joining the ring. As he stared in wonder, the Rubies suddenly stopped moving. They flipped, the dagger-sharp bottoms of the jewels pointing right at him. Before he could make a move, the Rubies shot at him, piercing his body.  
  
Scales was about to just go home when she suddenly felt very strange. Her vision faded in and out for a few seconds, and when it came back in full she was surprised to discover she was wearing a very nice necklace. "Where did this thing come from?" she asked out loud. It seemed strangely familiar. She suddenly realized she was holding a piece of paper with some indecipherable handwriting on it and a wooden sword. These also seemed familiar. As she put the paper and sword that had appeared out of nowhere into her dimension pocket, memories raced into her mind, memories she didn't remember having before. As the jumbled memories asserted themselves, everything fit into place and she remembered EVERYTHING. "Arik!" she gasped. "Arik...great, now I know I was in love with someone and will probably never see him again." "Don't be so sure of that!" said a familiar voice behind her. Scales turned around. "Arik!" she cried happily. "Yes, that's my name. Please don't wear it out." He joked. She ran over. "But how is this possible? I thought that we were supposed to forget everything." He shrugged. "The only answer I can give is that it was a miracle. The same miracle that caused the Rubies to fuse with me to make me immortal again." "You mean we really can stay together now?" She asked eagerly. The raptor nodded, then took something out. "On my way here, I decided to make a stop in Egypt to pick up a gift for you. I believe this will be a good enough ring." It was indeed a ring, made of gold with a triangle on it. An eye stared up from the center of the triangle. "Scales, will you marry me?" She stared at the ring for a moment, captivated. Then, she grabbed Arik, pulled him into a big hug, and gave him a deep kiss. And that was answer enough for the both of them.  
  
And that's the real ending, now that Metal Snively can no longer interfere. Did you like it?  
  
Dracomon: I did!  
  
Scales: Me too!  
  
Me: Well that's good! Scales, when's the wedding going to be? Scales: Maybe in a month or two. Me: Geez, you guys are really doing things fast aren't you? Scales: Yup!  
  
Me: I guess that's not too bad. Overall, what was your opinion on the whole adventure? Scales: Hard to say. I had a lot of fun, but a lot of hurt too. It felt really good to get together with Arik. Me: I imagine so. I hope you two are happy together. Scales: Nobody hopes that more than me, Pi2. Great to have you back, by the way. Me: Thank you. Hey Dracomon, what kind of reviews are we looking at? I'm sure we have a huge backlog considering we were unable to answer any last chapter. Dracomon: (Looks very unhappy.) Master, I'm really sorry to say this, but... Me: But what? Dracomon: We only have two new reviews. And one of them is a flame. Me: (Disappointed.) Oh, that's too bad. Well, let's see them, we might as well answer em'. Dracomon: Yes Master. Okay, the flame is from some person calling himself Rad Red Knux. He said you suck as an author and complains about your horrible formatting and asks why you don't put things into paragraphs like other authors have suggested. (Looks very troubled.) Master, this is insulting! Me: (Eye twitching.) Scales, do you mind if I handle this one? Scales: Go ahead. Me: Mister Knux, let me point out two things. First, there is no reason for you to say my story sucks. If you think it does, then please tell me why in a review. Second, and I', saying this for the last time, I DO PUT EVERYTHING IN PARAGRAPHS! I METICULOUSLY MAKE SURE EVERYTHING LOOKS PERFECT! BUT WHENEVER I LOAD THE CHAPTER, THE FREAKING SITE COMPLETELT DESTROYS MY FORMAT AND LEAVES EVERYTHING IN BIG BLOCKS OF TEXT! (Pants) There, I'm done. What's the only positive review? Dracomon: (More than a little unnerved by my outburst.) It is from a person named HobbesKnux. Scales: Ah, our newest fan. What does the ol' echidna-tiger have to say to us? Dracomon: For Scales, he has made these talon weapons called the "Disembowelers." They attach to the foot and crush an opponent's bones, rip out their organs, or disintegrate their brains when driven into their body. He also has a set for Arik. Scales: Why thank you, HobbesKnux! Dracomon: He also has a pair of jet anklets for Arik, so he may hover as well. Scales: I'll take these as wedding presents. What else does the echidna- tiger have? Dracomon: He made a video tape called "Sauron goes Insane." He chained Sauron to a chair and forced him to watch Barney, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies and Dora the Explorer for a month. The video also contains scenes after his torture. Scales: Well, its kind of useless since Sauron's been erased from history, but I appreciate the gesture. Anything else? Dracomon: Let me see. Oh, here's the reason for that disk he gave you a while back! When inserted into the fighting hologram projector, it creates cute chibi versions of Scales, Arik, and the Shadow Archie crew. Scales: (Looking confused.) The who? Me: In the real world, a comics company called Archie produces a Sonic the Hedgehog series which is for some reason remarkably similar to that lame cartoon Dic made for a while. Scales: So they made a series for Shadow too? Me: No, Shadow flat-out refused any endorsements or anything involving him in movies or video games. Comics count too. Besides, the thought of Shadow dating that slut Sally is too disgusting for me to think about. Let's just say that the disk will make chibi versions of everyone from the Shadow line of games, including you and Arik. Scales: Okay, that'll work. Me: I'm sorry to say it, but this is goodbye Scales. Scales: What do you mean? Dracomon: What my Master means is that he's not sure he's ever going to use you again. His next story plan takes place in the normal Sonic universe. Scales: (Worried) But what will happen to me? Me: You will remain in your world with your friends and loved ones. What happens in the life ahead of you is up to you and the imaginations of the readers. This series is over, and this universe will not be needed again. I may end up bringing you back someday, but it is doubtful. Scales: Then I suppose this is the end. Me: Yeah. I'll miss working with you, Scales. Scales: So will I, Pi2. (Gets up.) I suppose I should be going, then. I've got a wedding to plan, after all. Pi2: (Smiles at her.) Go on. Be happy, like you should be. Scales: I will. Until next time, Pi2. So long. (She leaves the studio.) Dracomon: So what do we do now, Master? Me: We go home and rest up. After that, we can start the next story! Dracomon: What'll it be about? Me: I'm not sure I'll go through with it, but I'm thinking of placing Shadow in SaTam as an accident and see where things go. I may even be able to solve the formatting problem. Dracomon: Sounds good to me, Master! Me: Thanks. I guess we should go. Good night everybody. I promise this isn't the last you've seen of me. I'll be back soon, I promise!  
  
Dracomon: See you next time, and don't forget to leave a review! We'll make sure any last-minute gifts will get to Scales and Arik's wedding. Bye now! (They leave. The lights in the studio go off one by one, until all is dark.)  
  
THE END 


End file.
